Cuando Rukia conoce a Hisana
by Makiko-maki maki
Summary: que pasaria si Rukia tuviera curiosidad de conocer a su hermana real? acaso la familia recibiria a Hisana como su 4ta hija? que pasara con los sentimientos de Ichigo?...mal summary! Epilogo subido! el verdadero final capitulo 10!
1. al fin nos conocemos

Cuando Rukia conoce a Hisana

**Capitulo 1: al fin nos conocemos**

Era un día normal en la casa de los Kurosakis, no había ningún hollow que exterminar, era un día tranquilo y aburrido, hasta que un kurosaki pelinaranja saco viejos albunes de un ropero y se puso a verlos perezosamente hasta que llego una pelinegra de baja estatura con ojos bellísimos y se acerco al chico y a la par suya le dijo

-oii Ichigo, quien es ese niño?-dijo la curiosa Rukia mostrando con el dedo la figura de Ichigo a la con toda su familia incluyendo a su madre

-ese soy yo, Rukia, acaso no te das cuenta?-dijo perezosamente Ichigo

-enserio?- dijo Rukia confundida

-si…porque lo preguntas? Acaso no notas el parecido del cabello?-dijo Ichigo

-el cabello no es el problema, el problema es que en esa foto ves a un niño lindo y tierno, pero comparado contigo tu eres un demonio! Me asusta al verte kurosaki-kun!-dijo Rukia con ese tono de voz q odiaba Ichigo

-cierra la boca-dijo ichigo-como si tu eras un angel cuando eras pequeña pero nunca lo sabremos ya que siempre has sido un demonio!

-ehhh!!!! ¿¡¡como te atreves a confundir la belleza con la horrosidad de tu cara!??!-dijo Rukia ofendida

-cierra la boca, enana

-idiota

-hipocrita

-tonto!

Los gritos se pudieron escuhar hasta la calle hasta q Karin llego a donde estaban ellos y les grito

-DESDE CUANDO SE VAN A COMPORTAR! ACASO NO VEN QUE NO ME DEJAN VER LA TELEVISION SI OIGO GRITO MAS NO AMANECEN MAÑANA!-dijo Karin con fuego alrededor suyo y un Ichigo y Rukia estaban asustados en una esquina

-"_ella es peor que Aizen"_-penso Ichigo con cara de perro asustado

-_"ella se parece mucho a Ichigo cuando se enoja, deplano de que lo aprendió de el…bueno eso hace los hermanos menores, jajaja!"_-penso Rukia hasta de que un pensamiento se le vino a la mente

-_"me pregunto como es ser el hermano menor, por Byakuya nii-san puedo experimentar algo lo que es una familia, pero…como habrá sido Hisana-san…mi verdadera hermana?"_

Ichigo volteo a ver hacia Rukia y vio una cara de nostalgia en su rostro, al ver esto Ichigo se preocupo

-no creo que Karin alla hablando enserio de que no vas a amanecer mañana, lo digo porque tu duermes en su cuarto-dijo Ichigo con una pequeña sonrisa

-no, no es eso, Ichigo…te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo Rukia con su tono de voz algo serio

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ichigo algo preocupado

-¿tu crees q yo soy una buena hermana menor?-dijo Rukia con su rostro viendo hacia abajo

Ichigo al ver el rostro de Rukia algo triste trato de pensar en una respuesta de que la animara un poco

-pues claro que si! El viejo cara de torta de mi padre te ama demasiado, y Yuzu y Karin también te quieren como si fueras su hermana, aquí eres querida por todos Rukia-dijo Ichigo con un tono de animador y viendo a Rukia cual fuera su reacción, poco a poco, vio a Rukia levantando un poco la cara y cuando vio a Rukia con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos

-R…Rukia-dijo Ichigo acercándose mas a ella

-y tu crees de que yo hubiera sido una buena hermana menor para Hisana?- dijo Rukia con un tono quebradizo

Cuando Ichigo escucho esas palabras que salieron de la boca de Rukia no sabia que decir

-Rukia…yo…

-nii-sama solo me adopto porque ella se lo pidió! Acaso yo he sido malavada con ella! ella murió por tratar de buscarme Ichigo, a si que no digas que soy una buena hermana menor-dijo Rukia entre lagrimas

Ichigo solo miraba como Rukia lloraba, el no se atrevía a decir un palabra hasta que poco a poco Ichigo se acerco a Rukia a estar en un punto donde se podía apreciar el calor de los dos, Ichigo extendió sus brazos y abrazo a Rukia dulcemente y se acerco a su oreja

-no te maltrates asi Rukia, se nota de que a pesar de que Hisana no te conocía, siempre te amaba y te buscaba para ser su familia otra vez-dijo Ichigo con un tono de firmeza y dulzura a la vez

-I…Ichi-dijo Rukia tratando de decir su nombre pero con tantas lagrimas que salian de sus ojos no podía decir su nombre

-además tu si eres una buena hermana menor, sobreviviste en la sociedad de almas, no permitiste de que te sucediera nada malo, he hiciste que Byakuya no estuviera solo y que siempre en ti recordara a Hisana-dijo Ichigo

Al oir eso Rukia volteo su cara para ver a los ojos al pelinaranja y al verlo a los ojos lo único q Rukia pudo decir fue un simple

-gracias Ichigo-dijo sonriendo entre sus lagrimas

Ichigo ya no podía aguantar mas…ahora de que ella lo estaba viéndola hacia los ojos tenia tanta ganas de saborear sus labios, puso una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra mano empezó a secar sus lagrimas

-I…chigo…que te pasa?-dijo Rukia sonrojada al ver el acto del pelinaranja

Ichigo no le contesto y puso su mano en la barbilla de la pelinegra y con uno de sus dedos empezó a sobar el labio inferior de Rukia y poco a poco Ichigo empezó a acercarse a Rukia y podía sentir su respiración estaba tan pocos centimetros de sus labios…pero de repente el celular de Rukia sono…el pelinaraja se separo de Rukia para q ella viera que maldito hollow interrumpió su beso

_-"maldito hollow! Cuando te vea no tendré piedad de ti cuando te enfrente"_-penso Ichigo con el seño fruncido

- ¡¡¡oii Ichigo…nos llaman la Sociedad de Almas urgentemente!!-dijo Rukia alterada y sonrojada a la vez

-y ahora que pasa?-dijo Ichigo irritado

-parece que una fuerza sobrenatural a atacado a Sociedad de Almas, pero necesitan todo el personal posible para enfrentarlo-dijo Rukia preocupada

-ya que…vamos para alla-dijo Ichigo con mala gana

Ellos empezaron a correr lo mas rápido que podían hacia la tienda de Urahara para q los transportara hacia la Sociedad de Almas, llegaron a la tienda y Urahara los transporto hacia la sociedad de almas

Cuando entraron se sorpredieron de los escombros que había ahí…había muchos cadáveres y como si hubo una gran batalla

-¿q…que fue lo que ocurrió aquí??-dijo Ichigo asustado

-ahh…no lo se…pero es un enemigo muy poderoso-dijo Rukia sorprendida

En ese momento se hizo una gran explosión que hizo que Rukia e Ichigo se separaran

-¡¡¡¡Rukia!!, ¿Dónde estas Rukia???-gritaba Ichigo preocupado

El pelinaranja corrió y corrió para buscar a su compañera hasta que se canso de correr y vio una sombra que venia hacia el

-Ru…-no pudo terminar la frase porque se sorprendió de ver a la pelinegra vestida de blanco sin su espada en la mano era un blanco fácil

Al ver esto el pelinaranja se acerco a ella y le pregunto a la persona

-porque rayos estas vestida asi? Y tu traje shinigami? Y tu espada…-Ichigo se detuvo al verla un rato….tenia cara de confunsion en el rostro de la pelinegra hasta que se dio cuenta de algo Ichigo algo pequeño pero importante a la vez

-¿¿y desde cuando creciste tanto?? Bueno tan solo 3 centimetros pero has crecido!! – dijo Ichigo molestando a la pelinegra q tenia enfrente

Y la pelinegra solo se quedaba ahí parada y asustada por ver las reacciones que hacia Ichigo, al ver eso, el pelinaranja le prengunta

-Rukia…que te ocurre?-dijo Ichigo

Al oir eso la pelinegra se acerco a Ichigo con cara de sorprendida y emoción al mismo tiempo pero su tono de voz era de desesperación

-¿¿conoces a Rukia??-dijo la pelinegra

-pues claro, enana, acaso te pegaste duro en la cabeza-dijo Ichigo dándole unos pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza de la pelinegra-si Rukia eres tu-dijo Ichigo con un tono burlon

-¡¡Ichigo!!!-grito Rukia al ver al pelinaranja

-¿¿Que rayos??-dijo Ichigo viendo como corria Rukia atrás de el con su ropa de shinigami… vio a la pelinegra que tenia al frente y pensó

-_"imposible, ella es…!!"_

Luego de que Rukia pudo ver mejor a Ichigo puso notar que había alguien mas pero se sorprendió al ver que con la persona que Ichigo estaba se parecía mucho a ella. la pelinegra que estaba enfrente de Ichigo empezó a correr hacia donde esta Rukia, entre lagrimas abrazo a Rukia con todas sus fuerzas.

-hasta que pude ver de nuevo, mi pequeña hermana…R…Rukia-dijo la pelinegra que abrazaba a Rukia entre sus lagrimas y su voz quebradiza

-perdoname, Rukia…por…por, abandonarte…soy una persona muy cruel, no merezco ser tu hermana-dijo la pelinegra que empezó a llorar aun mas

Rukia tenia sus ojos violeta muy abiertos estaba sorprendida por lo que veía…tan solo no podía creer en la situacion que estaba pasando. Ichigo también quedo sorprendido al ver de que quien era esa pelinegra que abrazaba a Rukia.

-H…Hi…sa…na-tartamudeaba Rukia al notar que esa persona era la que mas deseaba conocer en su vida.

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos de una camarada, era la 6ta división y capitán y teniente la división estaban al frente…al ver la escena Renji que estaba cerca mas cerca de Ichigo le grita

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí, Ichigo??-grito el pelirojo

Pero Renji se dio cuenta de la escena de Rukia y la otra pelinegra q la abrazaba y Renji vio a Ichigo con cara de asombro y le pregunto

-oeee, Ichigo quien es la que esta abrazando a Rukia?...y si lo miro bien…se parece mucho a ella-dijo Renji sorprendido pero después el pelirojo pudo notar de que alguien estaba a la par suya y era Byakuya Kuchiki sorprendido también ante la situacion

La pelinegra que abrazaba a Rukia se dio cuenta de que algunas personas las estaban viendo aparte de Ichigo…Hisana vio a Byakuya con ojos de ternura y lo vio a los ojos

-Byakuya-san-dijo Hisana dulcemente

-Hisana…-dijo Byakuya con cara de asombro al ver que la persona mas importante de su vida estaba otra vez ahí viéndola y diciendo otra vez su nombre…solo se pudo notar una lagrima después de haber dicho su nombre de su amada…si, Byakuya Kuchiki estaba llorando.

Que les pareció!!! X3!! Es mi primer fic!!! A si que no sean tan malos!!! Va ser Ichiruki y Byakuya x Hisana!!! Tratare de hacer mas cap. Dejen reviews!!!

Gracias! =p


	2. verdades y sorpresas

Cuando Rukia conoce a Hisana

**Capitulo 2: verdades y sorpresas que se llegan a conocer con el tiempo**

-_"C…Capitán Kuchiki esta llorando? Primera vez que lo veo así" _pensó Renji a tal situacion que esta viviendo en ese momento

-ALEJATE DE ESA CRIATURA KUCHIKI RUKIA!, ELLA ES PARTE DE MI INVESTIGACION!

Todos se voltearon a ver de quien se trataba esa voz y era nada menos que el Capitan de la 12va División, Mayuri, quien junto con Nemu estaban detrás de las pelinegras, en ese momento Nemu trato de separarlas pero Hisana abrazo aun mas fuerte de Rukia para que no se la llevaran pero intervino Mayuri que con su fuerza pudo separarlas

-vámonos Nemu, es hora de examinarla-dijo seriamente Mayuri

-¡¡¡¡NO!! ¡¡Suéltenme!-gritaba Hisana desesperadamente

-oigan!! Que tratan de hacer con ella!!-dijo preocupada Rukia-¡¡ugghh!! Gruño Rukia al tocarse su brazo.

-¡¡Rukia!! Grito preocupada Hisana al ver que el brazo de Rukia estaba sangrando

Al ver esto el pelinaranja corrió hacia Rukia que estaba mal herida

-¡Rukiaaa!! Que te pasa??- dijo Ichigo preocupado

-ughh, no es nada grave, durante la explosión me callo alguna roca encima del brazo, solo es un pequeño golpe, no es para asustarse-dijo Rukia tratando de disimular el dolor que sentía

Ichigo no muy convencido de lo que le había dicho la pelinegra solo suspiro ante tal cosa y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció Byakuya donde estaba Mayuri quien sostenía a Hisana de un brazo para que no escapara.

**-**Kurotsuchi Mayuri, acaso tu creaste esa basura inservible que se parece tanto a mi difunta esposa?-dijo seriamente Byakuya ya sin tener una lagrima en sus ojos

-_"acaso me ha llamado basura inservible?" _ pensó Hisana con una mirada de tristeza al oír esa frase

-técnicamente te podría decir que no, pero como tu sabrás tu esposa a estado muerta durante mucho tiempo y con el permiso de Shigenkuni Yamato puedo experimentar con esta creatura y saber cual es su propósito aquí- dijo Mayuri con seriedad

-entonces quieres decir que ella no es la hermana de Rukia?, solo es algo que tiene semejanza a ella pero que no tiene alma?-dijo Ichigo después de oír lo que dijo el Capitán de la 12va División

-no necesariamente Ichigo-san-dijo Nemu- ella si tiene alma, pero no sabemos si es el alma de Hisana, pero tiene el cuerpo de Hisana, se podría decir que es un invento muy perfecto que creo alguien, pero lo que queremos averiguar si es un peligro para nosotros o no- expreso con seriedad Nemu

-no puedo aceptar de que ella sea Hisana- dijo seriamente Byakuya

Al oír eso Hisana su cabeza miro al piso considerablemente, estaba triste de que la persona que mas amaba en este mundo la tratara a si de esa forma, Mayuri pudo notar eso y le respondió a Byakuya

-no debes ser tan duro con esta creatura, recuerda de que ella también tiene sentimientos y…-Mayuri no pudo terminar su frase por que fue interrumpido por alguien

-no importa Capitán Mayuri-san-dijo Hisana tristemente-esta bien, es mejor así

-hmmpp…hasta que sabremos que esa basura de invento no la quiero volver a ver enfrente de mis ojos-dijo Byakuya frunciendo el seño

-nii-sama…-dijo Rukia sorprendida al oír eso que provenía de la boca de Byakuya

-muy bien camina Nemu-dijo Mayuri- y tu también camina basura-dijo Mayuri empujando bruscamente a Hisana, ella todavía tenia la cara mirando hacia el suelo, estaba triste por a ver oído eso por parte de Byakuya.

Byakuya se alejo y camino donde estaba toda su escuadrón viendo asombrada a su capitán por lo que había hecho en ese momento el pelirrojo le dice

-Capitán Kuchiki, usted cree que ha hecho fue lo correcto?-expreso Renji con temor

-eso no te incumbe, Abarai-dijo Byakuya enojado-se pueden retirar

Al oír eso toda la tripulación se fue a toda prisa dejando a Byakuya solo, y Renji solo vio a Byakuya, Ichigo y Rukia con cara de melancolía ya que lo que había sucedido tendría un final muy malo.

-¡¡Que es lo que te pasa Byakuya!!-expreso Ichigo con furia-¡¡acaso no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste!! ¡¡¡lastimaste a tu esposa!!

-¡¡ella no es mi esposa Kurosaki!!-grito con seriedad Byakuya

-¡¡claro que si!! No oíste a Nemu!! Ella tiene sentimientos!! Pueden ser los mismos sentimientos que tenia Hisana antes de morir!! Y tú la rechazas diciéndole basura!!-grito con mas furia Ichigo

-I…Ichigo-dijo Rukia con un tono de preocupación

-mi esposa o no, ese problema no te incumbe Kurosaki-dijo Byakuya serio

-maldito….-expreso Ichigo empuñando sus puños pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo un mensajero llego en ese momento

-discúlpeme Capitán Kuchiki, pero ahora hay una reunión de Capitanes ahora mismo y necesitan de su presencia-comento el mensajero y se fue en ese instante de que termino su frase

Después Byakuya sin mirar al pelinaranja se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-¡¡¡Byakuya espera!! Aun no he terminado contigo!!!-dijo Ichigo gritando

-¡¡YA BASTA ICHIGO!!-grito la pelinegra con lagrimas en sus ojos

-R…Rukia…-expreso Ichigo al ver que Rukia tenía esas lagrimas

-ya no molestes mas a nii-sama…¡¡acaso no ves de que anda confundido con esta situacion!!! Ver que tu esposa que ha muerto mucho tiempo este ahí presente como si nada!!! Eres un idiota Ichigo!!-dijo Rukia entre lagrimas y lloriqueos

_-"¿acaso hice llorar a Rukia otra vez?"_pensó Ichigo preocupado

-¡¡¡tu no sabes que es lo que nii-sama siente, de que un maldito se le halla ocurrido la idea de crear una Hisana igual que la original y que juegue con los sentimientos de nii-sama y mis sentimientos…esa persona que la creo…¡¡¡¡¡NO TIENE UN MALDITO CORAZON!!!-grito Rukia entre lagrimas y gritos-¡¡¡AAAGHHH!!!

En ese momento Rukia cae sobre el suelo por causa de la herida que tenía en su brazo, de tanta presión que tenía Rukia y de tanto grito hizo que su herida en su brazo empeorara aun más y sangre salpicada al igual que lágrimas estaban regadas en el suelo.

-¡¡Rukia!!!-grito Ichigo al ver que Rukia había caído al suelo e Ichigo la tomo con cuidado entre sus brazos y la acomodo entre sus piernas y ya teniéndola ahí con uno de sus brazos la agarra de la cabeza de la pelinegra para que no colgara y el otro brazo hizo que se acercara mas el cuerpo de Rukia.

-I…Ichigo…-dijo Rukia sonrojada tras ver que estaba acostada entre el cuerpo de Ichigo y que poco a poco la mano que sostenía su cabeza de repente esa mano estaba en la cintura de Rukia.

Sin lastimar a Rukia con la otra mano que tenia libre Ichigo, agarro su mentón y se le acerco hacia su cara de tal punto que podía verla directamente a los ojos.

-escúchame enana-dijo Ichigo con firmeza- no sabemos si ella es Hisana o no, pero lo único que se de esta situacion es de que este problema no lo vas a resolver sola-dijo Ichigo que cada vez se acerco mas a la cara de Rukia

En ese mismo instante Ichigo podía sentir la respiración de Rukia y antes de que fuera interrumpido por un shinigami perdido por ahí que los viera o un maldito hollow se acerco más y más a los labios de la pelinegra…sin dudarlo, Ichigo beso a Rukia velozmente antes de que alguien lo viera.

Después del rápido beso Ichigo miro por todos lados a ver si alguien lo vio besándose con la pelinegra y al momento de ver a Rukia otra vez en la cara Ichigo pudo notar que Rukia estaba sonrojada más de lo normal.

-¿te gusto?-dijo Ichigo con tanta tranquilidad

-¿Q-Que te ocurre idiota!!??...-fue lo único que pudo decir Rukia con un leve sonrojo parecía al cabello de Renji-C..claro que no me gusto tarado, porque hiciste eso???-expreso Rukia aun mas roja

Con cara de maloso Ichigo le dijo a Rukia

-ehhh…entonces si no te gusto…porque te sonrojas, Kuchiki Rukia?-dijo malosamente Ichigo

-¡¡aahh!! E…Es mi r…rojo natural idiota-expreso tartamudeando Rukia al oír el comentario del pelinaranja

-aja claro lo que tu digas-dijo Ichigo

Y poco a poco Ichigo se fue levantando pero no soltaba a Rukia de sus musculosos brazos y le dijo a Rukia

-muy bien, esa herida no se va curar sola a si que te llevare con alguien para que te curen-expreso firmemente Ichigo

-O…Oye al menos bájame cabeza hueca!-dijo Rukia enojada

Pero Ichigo ignoro el comentario y se fue con Rukia entre sus brazos a ver quien curaba a la enana pelinegra

* * *

-La reunión de capitanes va comenzar-dijo estrictamente Yamato-vamos a discutir sobre el tema que ha pasado la Sociedad de Almas en estos últimos momentos, a si que le he pedido al Capitán de la 12va División que hiciera una investigación inmediata sobre los hechos.

-pero hay algo mas entre los hechos, una especie no identificada apareció-dijo seriamente Hitsugaya

-eso es cierto, apareció alguien igual a la difunta esposa del capitán Kuchiki-dijo Unohana

-ese asunto ya lo esta resolviendo el capitán Mayuri-expreso Yamato

-pero que vamos hacer con la especie que tanto se parece a la difunta esposa es un peligro para la Sociedad de Almas?-pregunto Zaraki Kenpachi

-será destruida inmediatamente-dijo sin expresión el viejo Capitán Yamato

-y si no representa un peligro?- pregunta preocupado Ukitake

El viejo Capitán Yamato iba a responder la pregunta de Ukitake pero fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió en ese momento, era Mayuri que tenia los resultados de la investigación que hizo a causa de todo lo que había ocurrido en la Sociedad de Almas

-capitán Mayuri, supongo de que ya tiene los resultados de lo ocurrido?-pregunto Yamato

-pues claro que si! Y es algo fascinante!!-expreso alegre Mayuri

-cuéntanos entonces-dijo seriamente Yamato

-con mucho gusto! Verán, lo que ocurrió en la Sociedad de almas no fue un ataque sorpresa o algo parecido! Era un experimento para crear un ataque a la Sociedad de almas, pero no podían hacer ningún ataque sorpresa ya que estaban los capitanes de toda la Sociedad de almas…bueno la mayoría!-expreso sarcástico Mayuri

-y que tipo de experimento trataban de hacer?-pregunto Soi Fong

-uno para debilitar a los capitanes-expreso Mayuri

-¿debilitar en que forma?-pregunta curiosamente Shunsui Kyoraku

-una debilidad que no es fácil de salir de ahí cuando ya estas dentro, una debilidad psicológica-expresa Mayuri

-¿psicológica?-pregunta un poco asombrado Ukitake

-si…con los seres amados que algún día quisimos tanto pero que ahora ya no están con nosotros-dijo seriamente Mayuri

Todos asombrados con esa respuesta de que el mismo Byakuya Kuchiki estaba impresionado

-ja! A eso le llaman debilidad???-dijo riéndose Kenpachi

-pero que fue lo que paso después?-pregunto intrigado Hitsugaya

-ya casi lograban ese plan, pero hubo un error de cálculos, y donde estaban haciendo ese experimento exploto la parte donde estaban trabajando-dijo Mayuri-no hubo sobrevivientes, ni siquiera el creador de ese plan sobrevivo, a excepción de uno

-"_Hisana"_-penso Byakuya

-acaso estas diciendo de que ese plan fallo?-dijo Soi Fong

-no necesariamente, tenemos al experimento Numero 6, cada experimento tenia su numero y a cada uno se le llamaba por la División que iba ser sometida, a este experimento se le llama numero 6 por ser la debilidad de la División 6, pero para asociarse mas todos conocemos al experimento 6 como la difunta esposa del capitán Kuchiki-expreso Mayuri

-¡¡¡quieres decir de que el experimento Numero 6 es una amenaza!!?-expreso Soi Fong

-si y no-dijo Mayuri

-que quieres decir con eso?-dijo Hitsugaya

-como ya les dije ese experimento Numero 6 es casi perfecto!!! Pero aun no tiene cosas malvadas como destruir a la Sociedad de Almas, ese era la otra parte del plan, lavarles como el cerebro a los experimentos que salían! O sea es como una transmutación de almas!!!! –dijo emocionado Mayuri

-pero que quieres decir con casi?-pregunto Ukitake

-pues…el experimento Numero 6 no tiene energía espiritual, a pesar de que nos pueda ver, ella se podría decir que es humana, pero si ella muere no estaría en la Sociedad de Almas, estaría en la perdición para siempre-dijo Mayuri

-¿pero acaso ese experimento tiene sus recuerdos y sentimientos de antes de a ver muerto?-pregunto Unohana

-¡claro que si! ¡¡¡Acaso no me han escuchado que es un experimento perfecto!!!!!-dijo gritando de alegría Mayuri

-¿y en donde esta el experimento numero 6?-pregunta seriamente Byakuya

-ese? Pues…supongo que esta en la enfermería…y-dijo Mayuri pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que Byakuya lo estaba agarrando del cuello de su traje de shinigami

-dime una cosa, acaso con ese experimento que le llamas numero 6, lo abriste por dentro o lo lastimaste-dijo serio pero a la vez enojado Byakuya

-N…No le hice…nada…m…a…lo, créeme-dijo asustado Mayuri

-mas te vale-dijo Byakuya amenazando a Mayuri

Sin pensarlo 2 veces Byakuya fue corriendo hacia la enfermería donde se encontraba Hisana como le había dicho Mayuri

-_"entonces si eras real, entonces si estas viva…Hisana ya voy para allá"_-pensó Byakuya que dejaba la reunión inconclusa.

* * *

El pelinaranja aun cargaba a Rukia a un lugar donde podrían curar su herida no habían hablado desde aquel beso, pero Rukia decidió romper el hielo

-oeee, Ichigo-dijo Rukia algo apenada

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Ichigo

-¿tu crees que hagan con Hisana… bueno esa creatura que se parece a ella?-pregunto Rukia algo triste

-no tengo idea, pero no te preocupes ya veras que pasara algo bueno en todo esto-dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa en el rostro

La pelinegra al notar la sonrisa de Ichigo se ruborizo un poco y pensó

"_porque me siento así por ese idiota?"-_pensó Rukia ruborizada

-llegamos a la enfermería-expreso Ichigo

Pero cuando el pelinaranja quería entrar vio una imagen de alguien conocido y era nada mas y nada menos que

_-"¡¡¡¡Byakuya!!!"-_pensó Ichigo alterado y saliendo de la entrada para que no fuera descubierto por Byakuya la pelinegra le pregunta

-Ichigo por que no…hmmmhhhh-Rukia no pudo terminar la frase ya que la mano de Ichigo estaba sobre su boca

-callate! Ahí esta Byakuya-dijo asustado Ichigo

-hmmmhh!!-expreso Rukia

-shhhh!!! Tranquila-dijo Ichigo

Pero Rukia con sus manos tratando de sacar la mano de Ichigo de su boca para poderle hablar pero el pelinaranja impidió eso y con la otra mano agarro las pequeñas muñecas de la pelinegra para que se quedara quieta

-estate quieta por un minuto si?, quiero ver porque Byakuya esta por aquí-expreso Ichigo

El pelinaranja quito la mano de la boca de la pelinegra para que pudiera respirar un poco

-Ichigo Idiota!! Deja a nii-sama en paz-dijo furiosa Rukia

Pero el pelinaranja con su otra mano que tenia libre agarro la otra muñeca de Rukia y tiernamente Ichigo beso a Rukia en sus labios y después se separaron

-acaso no quieres ver lo que hace tu hermano aquí? A si que estate tranquila-dijo Ichigo con cara de maloso

-tonto-dijo Rukia ruborizada

Y el pelinaranja y la pelinegra vieron atentamente donde estaba Byakuya y pudieron oír toda su conversación

-disculpe señorita, acaso aquí no esta el experimento de que el capitán Mayuri estaba investigando?-dijo Byakuya serio como siempre

-lo sentimos mucho, pero solo pueden ver el experimento a personal autorizado-dijo la enfermera apenada

-¿acaso no sabe de que yo tengo mas poder que todos lo que están en este hospital, señorita?-dijo frunciendo el ceño Byakuya

-C…claro ahorita tra…traigo al ex…perimento….DIGO! a la paciente, ejeje-dijo asustada la enfermera

En la entrada estaban Ichigo y Rukia escuchando todo eso

-tu crees que se esta refiriendo a Hisana?-le pregunta curiosa Rukia a Ichigo

-¿Quién sabe? Pueda ser que si-expreso Ichigo

Pasaron unos minutos cuando la enfermera trajo a Hisana donde estaba Byakuya, el pudo notar de que Hisana no le miraba hacia la cara, no se atrevía a verlo, su mirada era para el suelo.

-¡¡¡mira!! Es Hisana!!!!-expreso sorprendida Rukia

-shhhh!!! Lo se enana no me dejas escuhar!!!-expreso Ichigo con el ceño fruncido

Luego Byakuya le hablo a la enfermera

-nos puede dejar solos señorita?-pregunta Byakuya

-pero yo no…-dijo apenada la enfermera

-ahora-dijo enojado Byakuya

-s…si!!! C..claro!!!!-dijo gritando la enfermera y salió corriendo de ese lugar!

En la entrada Ichigo no le sorprendía de que Byakuya no tuviera muchos amigos por el mal carácter que pide los favores a la gente

-Hisana…-dijo Byakuya

Pero Hisana no le respondió

-¿acaso te hicieron algo malo?-pregunta Byakuya

Pero aun así Hisana no responde a esa pregunta, Byakuya al darse cuenta de que las preguntas serian inútil pensó en otra cosa

-Hisana…yo…-expreso Byakuya

Hisana sintió de que el se había arrodillado enfrente de ella y se sorprendió al ver el acto de Byakuya

-lo siento tanto Hisana-dijo con tristeza Byakuya-siento por haberte tratado como si tu no valieras nada, es que pensé durante un momento de que tu eras irreal…y por eso si no quieres perdonarme entenderé-finaliza Byakuya

Al otro extremo había un pelinaranja sorprendido con boca abierta y una pelinegra llorando de felicidad

-"_Byakuya!!!!"-_pensó Ichigo sorprendió con la boca abierta y su cuerpo hecho de piedra

-_"nii-sama!!"_pensó Rukia entre lagrimas y con cara de ternura

Adentro de la enfermería se vio que Hisana se arrodillo también donde estaba Byakuya

-Byakuya-sama, no te tienes que sentirte así, yo te amo a pesar de lo ocurrido, eso nunca se podrá cambiar-dijo dulcemente Hisana

Al escuchar eso Byakuya mira rápidamente a Hisana y sin dudarlo la abrazo y con una de sus manos empezó a sobarle su cabeza

-dime una cosa-expreso Byakuya aun abrazando a Hisana

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Hisana

-¿acaso el tal Mayuri te hizo algo malo?-pregunto Byakuya con cara de pocos amigos

-p…pues, la verdad no solo me empezó a preguntar muchas cosas-dijo Hisana nerviosa-pero me lo dijo en un lugar muy frio, como si me estuviese torturando o algo-expreso Hisana

-no me digas…-dijo enojado Byakuya con su zanpakutoh en la mano

-_"creo que mañana no estará Mayuri"-_penso nerviosa Hisana

Después Hisana puso notar que una gran capa de color blanco estaba entre sus hombros, y una bufanda del mismo color estaba sobre su cuello, ella se dio cuenta de que Byakuya solo estaba con su ropa shinigami, este le había dado su ropa que lo representaba como capitán y su bufanda que siempre llevaba

-ahora ya no tienes frio?-pregunta Byakuya algo sonrojado

-no…gracias Byakuya-sama-dijo sonrojada Hisana y por ese acto ella le dedico una sonrisa a Byakuya y el también le dedico una a Hisana, su querida esposa

Pero al otro extremo teníamos a un pelinaranja y a una pelinegra asombrados por el acto de Byakuya

-¡¡¡¡BYAKUYA SONRIO!!!!!!!-grito con todas sus fuerzas Ichigo

-¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!¡¡¡ NOS VA OIR!!!-dijo Rukia enojada

-¡¡¡P…PERO RUKIA ACASO NO VISTE QUE ESE RARO DE TU HERMANO AL FIN SONRIO!!!!!-grito nuevamente Ichigo

-¡¡¡¡NO LE DIGAS RARO A NII-SAMA!!!!-grito aun mas enojada Rukia

-¿que están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?-pregunta Byakuya seriamente con ganas de asesinarlos

-_"Rukia…esta aquí! Tambien su amiguito de cabello extraño"-_penso Hisana

La parejita volteo asustada al ver a Byakuya enfrente de ellos, pero en ese momento llega Hisana al rescate para impedir que Byakuya los mate a ambos

-no seas tan duro con ellos-dijo Hisana, pero luego Hisana vio que había sangre en el brazo de Rukia-¡¡¡Rukia tu brazo!!-expreso preocupada Hisana

-es cierto tu brazo!!!-dijo Ichigo

-uhhh…parece que mi herida se a sanada Ichigo-dijo Rukia con una gran sonrisa en la cara

Ichigo tratando de no enojarse y explotar se trato de tranquilizar pero no pudo mas y le grito a Rukia

-¡¡¡¡SUFRI TANTO PARA QUE TU HERIDA ESTUVIERA YA CERRADA!!!!-grito Ichigo

-¡¡PUES PERDONAME POR SANAR TAN RAPIDO!!!-expreso Rukia

-enana te voy a matar por hacerme de que me preocupe!!-grito Ichigo

-ahhhh!!! Quien quería ser el héroe y llevarme a la enfermería!! Idiota!-dijo Rukia

-tonta

-tarado

-imbecil

-cabeza hueca!!!

Byakuya y Hisana solo miraban como se maltrataban y Hisana asustada se esconde atrás de Byakuya

-no te preocupes, a si es su amistad llena de peleas y líos-le dice Byakuya

-tu crees que ellos dos algún día pueden llevar a ser…ya sabes-expreso Hisana

-es posible, mí querida Hisana-expreso Byakuya feliz

Hisana al ver ese tono de voz de que le hablaba Byakuya solo le sonrió y lo abrazo dulcemente

* * *

Aun en la reunión de capitanes y sorprendidos por lo que hizo Byakuya uno de ellos se atrevió a preguntar sobre el tema de Hisana

-ya que sabemos que ella no tiene mala intenciones de destruir la Sociedad de Almas…que haremos con ella?-pregunta Ukitake

-cierto ella no parece una amenaza, es mas, parece que le trajo una felicidad inmensa a Byakuya-expresa Unohana

-felicidad o no ella es un ser creado…su destino tal vez no sea nada agradable por que es un ser creado, un alma modificada, ya lo he decidido, el destino para el experimento es….-expresa Yamato

-"_acaso el capitán Yamato quiere destruir al experimento 6 sin que este sea malo?"_-piensa Shunsui Kyoraku

* * *

Continuara…………………

gracias por sus buenos comentarios!!! hoy si baje este capitulo muy rapido! tenia muchos ideas la verdad xDDD!! disfruten este capitulo! y porfa!!! hagan sus comentarios de que no les gusta!

gracias por leerlo! =D


	3. Aceptacion

Cuando Rukia conoce a Hisana

**Capitulo 3: aceptación**

-ya han oído mi decisión capitanes, se pueden retirar-dijo Yamato

Todos los capitanes a excepción de Byakuya se fueron de la habitación, nunca pensaron de que la decisión de su superior fuera esa, pero no se podían oponer sobre la decisión de que iban a hacer con el experimento numero 6, o mejor dicho Hisana.

-_"espero de que el capitán Kuchiki no lo tome mal a la decisión del capitán Yamato, haahhh, solo habría que esperar a ver qué sucede"-_pensó vagamente Shunsui Kyoraku

-"_hasta que al fin la felicidad llego otra vez al capitán Kuchiki, lastima que se lo quitaran a si como llego"-_pensó con melancolía Unohana

-llamen inmediatamente a la noble familia Kuchiki al cuartel de la división 1-ordeno Yamato después de que todos se habían ido

-si capitán-dijo un mensajero

-y cuando digo a la familia noble, me refiero a la cabeza de la familia Kuchiki y su hermana adoptiva- ordeno de nuevo Yamato

-si capitán Yamato-dijo el mensajero

El mensajero se fue directamente a buscar a la familia Kuchiki, por otro lado estaba el pelinaranja, y los pelinegros aun en la enfermería e Ichigo y Rukia aun seguían peleándose

-creída

-baboso

-enana!!

-retrasado mental!!!

En una esquina de la habitación estaban sentados dos pelinegros que observaban la pelea verbal de la pareja.

-¿acaso ellos nunca van a parar?-le pregunto Hisana a Byakuya con un tono de aburrimiento

-no lo se, primera vez que veo a Rukia a si de maleducada con alguien, pero a Kurosaki es normal verlo a si de salvaje -dijo Byakuya

-creo que deberíamos separarlos Byakuya-sama-dijo Hisana

-yo los separo- dijo decidido Byakuya

-"_espero de que no use su espada"-_pensó Hisana algo asustada

Byakuya se paro y fue a donde estaba el pelinaranja y la pelinegra, sin dudarlo dos veces Byakuya agarro el cuello del traje de shinigami del pelinaranja.

-ya es suficiente Kurosaki-dijo seriamente Byakuya

-pero que…¡¡¡ahhhhhhh!!!-dijo Ichigo pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que Byakuya lo mando a volar lejos y fue a chocar hacia la pared de la otra esquina de la habitación de la enfermería

-uhhhh-expreso Ichigo que estaba en otra esquina

-_"por lo menos estamos en una enfermería para que curen de emergencia al amiguito de Rukia"_-pensó Hisana con una sonrisa forzada

-Rukia, esas actitudes no son dignas de un Kuchiki-le dijo seriamente Byakuya a Rukia

-ahh! Lo siento mucho nii-sama-dijo Rukia agachando la cabeza

-no quiero ver esas malas actitudes enfrente mía, recuerda de que eres una señorita y no cualquier señorita eres una Kuchiki, te debes comportar y respetar como tal, especialmente como el tipo de personas como Kurosaki-dijo aun regañando a Rukia

-no volverá a pasar nii-sama-dijo Rukia aun con la cabeza agachada con un tono de voz de arrepentimiento

-eso espero, o sino ya no volverás a ver a Kurosaki Ichigo-dijo seriamente Byakuya

Aun consiente Ichigo después del gran golpe de Byakuya, se enojo por lo que había oído, el no quería que lo separaran de Rukia

-……t……u…..-trato decir algo Ichigo

-no seas tan dura con ella Byakuya-sama-dijo dulcemente Hisana que se paraba del asiento donde estaba sentada acercándose donde estaba Byakuya y Rukia

-Hisana-expreso Byakuya

-acaso no ves que Rukia siente algo especial por ese chico-dijo sonriendo Hisana

-¡¡aahhh!! ¿¿¿P…Por que lo dices??-dijo nerviosa Rukia

-¿eso es verdad Rukia?-dijo Byakuya mas serio de lo normal

-…Yo...-dijo algo sonrojada Rukia

-¿es verdad, Rukia?-pregunto otra vez Byakuya pero esta vez frunciendo el ceño

-ahhh…-dijo Rukia con nerviosismo

La oreja de Ichigo estaba mas atenta de lo normal, como que Byakuya se le olvido de que Ichigo aun seguía tirado en una esquina, el quería saber que sentía Rukia hacia el, estaba ansioso pero al mismo tiempo nervioso, Hisana solo sonreía a tal situación

-_"ahora que digo!!, aun estoy confusa sobre ese sentimiento, pero aun así! Creo que amo a Ichigo!! Pero ahí esta el! Seria suicidio si le digo lo que siento ahora"-_pensó muy desesperada Rukia

En ese mismo instante llego el mensajero en la habitación y todos sorprendidos porque no esperaban su llegada

-tengo un mensaje de parte de capitán de la 1era división, el capitán Yamato-dijo el mensajero

-_"esa enana siempre se salva"_-pensó Ichigo con el seño fruncido

-_"ahhh! Salvación!!"_-pensó Rukia al oír el mensaje del mensajero

-y en donde me solicita el capitán Yamato-dijo Byakuya

-en el cuartel de la 1era división, pero quiere a todo la familia noble Kuchiki, no solo al capitán de la 6ta división Kuchiki Byakuya-expreso el mensajero

-¿toda la familia noble?-dijo dudoso Byakuya

-me refiero a la cabeza de la familia noble y su hermana adoptiva-dijo el mensajero-los necesita inmediatamente, capitán Yamato no quiere esperar

- ¿y para que nos quiere?-pregunto Byakuya

De ahí el mensajero volteo a ver a Hisana y esta se sorprendió tal esa mirada, y después los ojos del mensajero se voltearon a los de Byakuya y expreso

-para decirles que van hacer con el experimento Numero 6-dijo el mensajero-con su permiso

El mensajero se fue rápidamente de la habitación, Hisana estaba algo nerviosa de que iban hacer con ella y el pelinaranja sorprendido también por el mensaje fue donde estaban los pelinegros

-vámonos ya Rukia, ya lo oíste el capitán Yamato no quiere esperar-expreso serio Byakuya

-nii-sama-dijo Rukia con un tono de voz de preocupación

-no te preocupes Rukia todo va estar bien-dijo Ichigo que esta a la par de Rukia

-Ichigo…-dijo la pelinegra

-ese viejo capitán todavía tiene corazón, no creo que le hagan algo malo a tu hermana-expreso Ichigo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Rukia se ruborizo a lo que le dijo el pelinaranja, pero no era tiempo de pelearse con el

-gracias Ichigo-dijo la pelinegra sonrojada

Byakuya y Hisana solo observaban como la parejita actuaba de ese modo

-Hisana-expreso Byakuya

Ella voltea donde Byakuya estaba se le acerco enfrente de el, Byakuya le agarro las manos a Hisana a su altura de sus hombros

-no importa que suceda, yo no voy a permitir que te separen de ti de nuevo, si la decisión del Capitán Yamato es que te alejes de mi, yo peleare por eso, aun a si me destituyen del rango de capitán-expreso decidido Byakuya

-Byakuya-sama-dijo Hisana con lagrimas entre sus ojos-solo no te lastimes Byakuya-sama

Byakuya abrazo a Hisana de modo protector, y seco sus lágrimas con su mano

-no lo hare-dijo Byakuya sonriéndole a Hisana

El pelinaranja y la pelinegra vieron a la reacción de Byakuya y pensaron

-_"si veo otra vez a Byakuya sonreír, será el fin del mundo"_-pensó Ichigo con cara de aturdido

-_"nii-sama a sonreído demasiado este día! Estoy tan orgullosa de el!"_-pensó Rukia

Byakuya separándose de Hisana mira a Rukia

-tenemos que irnos ya Rukia-expreso Byakuya

-si, nii-sama-dijo preocupada Rukia

-tranquila Rukia, no va pasar nada malo-dijo Ichigo tratando de tranquilizar a Rukia

-gracias Ichigo…no hagas nada tonto cuando no este-dijo con una sonrisa Rukia

-claro que no-dijo Ichigo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Kurosaki, te encargo a Hisana-dijo seriamente Byakuya a Ichigo

-no te preocupes Byakuya, no le pasara nada malo-dijo decidido Ichigo

-por tu bien eso espero Kurosaki-dijo Byakuya y se voltea hacia la salida

Hisana va hacia donde esta el entregándole su capa blanca que le representa como capitán de la 6ta división

-muchas gracias-dijo Byakuya con su tono de voz que expresaba felicidad-Rukia estamos atrasados vámonos ahora!-dijo Byakuya a Rukia

-si, nii-sama-dijo Rukia

Los dos pelinegros se fueron corriendo hacia el cuartel de la 1era división a si alejándose de la enfermería y dejando a Ichigo y a Hisana solos, el pelinaranja vio que Hisana estaba algo preocupada y trato de animarla

-ya veras de que van a regresar sanos y salvos y con buenas noticias-expreso Ichigo a Hisana

-si-dijo Hisana con una sonrisa

Hubo un silencio perturbador, nadie hablaba de algo, no había nadie en la enfermería, como que la ira de Byakuya hizo que todos los trabajadores salieran hasta que Hisana decidió romper el hielo

-y…¿en que escuadrón estas?-pregunta Hisana

-¿¿¿E…escuadrón???-dijo alterado Ichigo

-si-dijo Hisana con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ichigo con cara de alterado y muy nervioso tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza

-_"maldita sea!! No le puedo decir que no estoy en un escuadrón porque soy un shinigami sustito que recibió sus poderes de su hermana de forma ilegal y por eso Byakuya casi la asesina por sus propias manos y no le interesaba en ese entonces y que el antes era un desgraciado y que yo fui a rescatarla y que fui a provocar un caos en la Sociedad de Almas y que Aizen se revelo y por esa traición el viejo capitán Yamato como que ya no le da la cabeza me permitió seguir viviendo y con Rukia también y que Byakuya salió herido a causa mía!!! Ella no esta al día!!! Que le digo!!!"-_pensaba nerviosamente Ichigo

Hisana al ver que no les respondía y que cada vez se ponía mas alterado decidió decirle

-entonces no estas en un escuadrón?-dijo Hisana con un tono de voz serio igual al de Byakuya

-_"ahhhhh!! Me descubrió que yo soy un shinigami sustituto sin que le hubiera dicho ninguna palabra!! Ella es peor que Byakuya!!-_pensó Ichigo asustado

-a si que…no tienes un escuadrón porque aun estas en la academia shinigami, no?-dijo Hisana sonriendo

Ichigo al escuchar eso se sintió aliviado pero no le podía mentir a la hermana de Rukia y esposa de Byakuya, si ellos dos se llegaran a enterar de que le había mentido seria caso perdido

-je! Sabes eres el opuesto a Rukia-dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa

-eh?...-dijo Hisana algo sorprendida pero confundida a la vez

-te diré la verdad pero prométeme de que no te vas a asustar sobre lo que te voy a decir-dijo Ichigo firmemente

-claro que no emmm…-expreso Hisana

-llámame Ichigo-le dijo el pelinaranja extendiéndole la mano a Hisana, ella se sorprendió de cuan caballeroso era ese chico

-mucho gusto Ichigo, tu también llámame por mi nombre-dijo Hisana extendiéndole también la mano en forma de saludo y se lo dedico con una sonrisa

-a si que ponte cómoda, Hisana, porque va ser una historia muy larga-expreso Ichigo

Ichigo y Hisana se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban cerca de ahí y el pelinaranja le empezó a contar desde el día que fue shinigami

* * *

Byakuya y Rukia seguían corriendo hacia el cuartel de la división 1, había un gran silencio, desde que se fueron de ese lugar ninguno de los dos habían hablado

-Rukia-dijo Byakuya

-¿si, nii-sama?-expreso Rukia

-cuando lleguemos hacia el cuartel y veas al capitán Yamato, por favor no hables si no te dirige la palabra-dijo seriamente Byakuya

-¿porque nii-sama?-pregunto Rukia

-se podría decir que solo las personas de mayor rango pueden hablar con el, solo deja que hable yo con el, además no te quiero meter en este asunto-respondió Byakuya

-si, nii-sama-contesto Rukia

Tras esa conversación pasaron unos minutos corriendo hasta que al fin llegaron al dichoso cuartel de la división 1, Byakuya y Rukia entraron sin dificultad ya que Yamato los estaba esperando.

-llegan justo a tiempo, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia-expreso Yamato

-lo sentimos por el retraso-dijo Byakuya agachándose en forma de disculpa y Rukia también hizo lo mismo

-mmhmmm, también deberías lamentarte por irte sin permiso por la reunión de Capitanes, capitán Kuchiki-expreso algo enojado Yamato

-con mis mas humildes disculpas-expreso Byakuya que de nuevo se agacho en forma de disculpa

-_"¿nii-sama se fue de la reunión sin permiso? ¿Porque habrá sido?-_pensó Rukia

-como verán de tal situacion que esta pasando en la Sociedad de Almas y sobre ese experimento, como dijo el capitán Mayuri, ella poca energía espiritual pero nos puede ver como antes de obtener sus poderes el shinigami sustituto…-dijo Yamato

-_"¿que pensara hacer con ella?"-_pensó Rukia dudosamente

-he llamado a su hermana adoptiva para que ella también se entere de la situacion, porque ella va estar a cargo de la misión-expreso Yamato

-_"¿misión?"-_pensó Rukia

-¿que clase de misión?-pregunto seriamente Byakuya

-como saben en la Sociedad de Almas no pueden vivir personas con baja energía espiritual y mucho menos las personas creadas, eso no lo tolero, a si que he decidido enviar al experimento numero 6 al mundo de los humanos para que se adapte y que viva con ellos-dijo finalmente Yamato

-¿quieres decir de que ella vivirá por siempre en el mundo de los humanos?-dijo Byakuya

-ella no es bienvenida aquí, solo en el mundo humano se adaptaría mejor-expreso Yamato

-entonces iré con el experimento numero 6 a que no se meta en problemas y que no sea una amenaza para el mundo humano-expreso Byakuya

-no será necesario, ya tenemos al shinigami sustituto en el mundo humano para que la vigile al igual que su hermana adoptiva de que hace de vigilante ahí en el mundo humano-dijo Yamato

-pero…-dijo Byakuya

-sin peros Capitán Kuchiki, esa fue mi decisión-dijo enojado Yamato

-perdón Capitán Yamato, pero aun así creo de que el Capitán Kuchiki nos serviría en nuestra misión-dijo Rukia algo temerosa ya que Byakuya le dijo que no hablara

-_"Rukia…te dije de que no hablaras"-_pensó algo irritado Byakuya

-y a que se debe eso? No seas insolente, ya tome la decisión-expreso algo amargado Yamato

-perdóneme, yo ya se de que tomo su decisión pero si me dejara explicar porque necesitamos del capitán Kuchiki…-dijo Rukia algo nerviosa

El viejo capitán pensó si debía escuchar a la pequeña pelinegra, a si que el le respondió

-adelante, dímelo-dijo Yamato

-muchas gracias capitán Yamato, la situacion es de que aun no estamos seguros si esa energía se puede incrementar a pasar del tiempo, y pueda hacer una amenaza pero con la del capitán Kuchiki podríamos tener algo de ventaja-dijo Rukia

-y porque tiene que ser el capitán Kuchiki y no otro capitán?-pregunto Yamato-no creas porque sea tu hermano lo dejare irse al mundo de los humanos

-no es por ese motivo, capitán Yamato, es solo que el experimento numero 6, es igual que Hisana, la difunta esposa del capitán Kuchiki y como lo dijo el capitán Mayuri, tiene los mismo sentimientos antes de morir, el nos serviría mucho si se le representa algo fuera de lo normal al experimento-expreso Rukia temerosa

-creo que en ese punto tienes razón, entonces capitán Kuchiki, puede ir al mundo humano con su hermana-expreso Yamato

-muchas gracias-expreso Byakuya

-se van al mundo humano dentro de 30 minutos a si que prepárense-dijo Yamato-se pueden retirar

Con reverencia los dos pelinegros salieron de la habitación e iban rumbo hacia la enfermería a contarles al pelinaranja y a la otra pelinegra sobre la situacion.

-Rukia, te dije que no hablaras si el no te daba la palabra-expreso Byakuya algo enfadado

-lo siento mucho nii-sama, no fue mi intensión-dijo Rukia con la mirada hacia abajo

-pero como fue para bien al hablar sin permiso, no importa eso ahora, no te disculpes Rukia-dijo Byakuya

Rukia al oír que eso provenía de la boca de su hermano se sintió algo conmovida y se sentía útil en ese momento que por fin pudo ayudar a Byakuya una vez en su vida

-gracias nii-sama-dijo Rukia con su tono de voz de agradecimiento

* * *

-a si que, derrotamos a Aizen en el hueco mundo, volvimos al mundo humano y creo que eso es todo-dijo Ichigo

Aun en la enfermería estaba el pelinaranja que acababa de terminar la historia a Hisana de cuando se convirtió en shinigami y ahora en la actualidad.

-ehhh!! Vaya Ichigo, te han pasado muchas cosas-expreso Hisana con asombro

-si, y todo comenzó por la enana-dijo en tono burlón Ichigo

-oye, te puedo preguntar algo-dijo algo apenada Hisana

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Ichigo

-emm…acaso estas enamorado de Rukia?-dijo Hisana con algo de pena

-ahhh!! C…como se te ocurre eso!!-dijo Ichigo alterado

-como tu me dijiste de que la fuiste a rescatar y todo y pusiste tu vida en peligro, y ahora que lo veo de otra manera tu siempre andas pendiente de ella, y te preocupas mucho si algo malo le pasa-dijo Hisana

-_"creo que me descubrió"-_pensó Ichigo algo asustado

-confía en mi si? Ichigo-dijo Hisana con una sonrisa

-pues…la verdad…no sabría como decírtelo-expreso algo apenado Ichigo

-si sientes algo por ella, no te preocupes es algo normal, además no creo que me estas evitando la pregunta porque soy la hermana mayor de ella?- dijo Hisana frunciendo un poco el seño

-pues…-expreso a tal respuesta Ichigo

-sigo esperando-dijo Hisana cruzando los brazos

-no le digas a nadie, en especial a Byakuya-dijo Ichigo algo alterado tras mencionar al pelinegro

-claro que no-expreso Hisana

Ichigo se puso algo sonrojado y frunció el seño y sus ojos color miel miraron para otro lado y Hisana solo lo observaba para escuchar la confesión del chico

-se puede decir de que ya la he besado antes a esa enana-dijo Ichigo muy rojo de su cara su cara estaba sudando a chorros y sus manos temblaban

-¡¡ahh!!, parece de que ya has avanzado mucho!-dijo muy sorprendida Hisana

-si pero…eso no importa-dijo Ichigo muy serio

-¿a que te refieres?-dijo Hisana impresionada por la respuesta del pelinaranja

-no se si ella siente lo mismo que yo-dijo Ichigo algo melancólico y enojado a la vez

-Ichigo…-dijo Hisana

Hisana no podría contestarle la pregunta a Ichigo ya que no conoce a Rukia muy a fondo para decirle lo que piensa pero en ese mismo instante llegaron los pelinegros a donde estaban ellos dos

-¡¡Byakuya-sama, Rukia!!!-grito Hisana

Ichigo volteo para donde estaban ellos, el tenia curiosidad de que le dijo ese viejo Capitán, que harían con Hisana

-¿¿Qué les dijo??-pregunto Ichigo

-Hisana ira al mundo de los humanos, Rukia y yo iremos también -dijo Byakuya algo alegre

-no la va a matar o algo parecido??-dijo Ichigo sorprendió

-claro que no Ichigo, nosotros impedimos que algo así ocurriera-expreso Rukia algo indignada ya que el pelinaranja dudo de que ellos serian capaces de permitir de que algo le ocurriera a Hisana

-_"podre ir al mundo humano! Y con Byakuya, que alegría!"-_pensó felizmente Hisana

-y solo una pregunta pequeña e insignificante-dijo Ichigo algo irritado

-cual?-pregunto Rukia

-¿¿¿¡¡donde rayos se van a quedar!!!???-dijo Ichigo aun mas irritado

-pues en tu casa Kurosaki-expreso Byakuya

-acaso crees que es como tu mansión!! No hay suficiente espacio!-alego Ichigo

-no te preocupes Ichigo, tengo un plan-dijo Rukia decidida

-uuhh…-dijo Ichigo no muy convencido

-y cuando nos vamos al mundo humano?-pregunto ansiosa Hisana

-dentro de…-Byakuya miro hacia un reloj que había cerca de la entrada de la enfermería-dentro de 5 minutos

-ahhhhhhh!!!! Tan pronto!!!! Entonces hay que correr antes de que mi padre alocado se entere y me de tiempo de una buena explicación!!-dijo Ichigo muy alterado

-te dije que tengo un plan Ichigo-dijo Rukia muy tranquilamente

-¡¡¡y que piensas hacer enana!!!-dijo Ichigo muy muy alterado

-voy hacer una de mis actuaciones, improvisare- dijo Rukia con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba

-¡¡¡ese es tu gran plan!!-dijo Ichigo sorprendido, esperaba algo mejor que eso

-debemos apurarnos-expreso Byakuya

Todos corrieron hacia la puerta donde llevarían a los 3 pelinegros y al pelinaranja hacia el mundo de los humanos…

-¡¡¡un momento!! No pueden ir así vestidos al mundo de los humanos!! Se les quedaría viendo raro!!-expreso Ichigo

-creo que tiene razón Ichigo, Byakuya-sama-dijo Hisana

-si llegamos antes de que la familia de Kurosaki llegue, nos pondremos otras ropas, mientras tanto sigan corriendo-expreso Byakuya

Hasta que al fin los cuatro pudieron llegar a la puerta y cruzar al mundo de los humanos y una vez adentro, llegaron y era de noche en la ciudad de Karakura.

Fueron donde Urahara para que les prestaran unos gigais y ropa y no muy sorprendido al ver a Byakuya pero si estaba sorprendido al ver a Hisana, pero no dijo nada porque no era su asunto

Al estar en enfrente de los Kurosakis Ichigo respiro hondo y dijo

-desde aquí quiero que se comporten como personas normales!-dijo Ichigo casi rogando

-no te preocupes Ichigo! Mi plan no fallara!-dijo Rukia inspirada

-Claro Kurosaki, solo digo de que Rukia es mi hermana y que Hisana es la hermana mayor de Rukia y mi esposa, no hay que mentirle a tu familia, Kurosaki-dijo seriamente Byakuya

Ichigo al oír eso se pego la mano en su frente y muy irritado le dijo a Byakuya

-¡¡¡COMO VA HACER DE QUE RUKIA VA SER TU HERMANA Y HISANA TU ESPOSA Y AL MISMO TIEMPO TU SEA HERMANA DE RUKIA!!!!!-grito con fuerza el pelinaranja

-decimos de que Hisana y Rukia son muy unidas y se quiere como hermanas-dijo tranquilamente Byakuya

-¡¡¡COMO VAS A DECIR ESO SI SE PARECEN TANTO!!!-grito de nuevo Ichigo

-cálmate Ichigo, tal vez pueda funcionar!-dijo nervosa Hisana

-no creo que funcione Hisana-dijo Rukia con una risa nervosa

-entonces que haremos?-pregunto Hisana

-solo diremos que Byakuya y tu son mis hermanos y listo-dijo feliz la pelinegra

-creo que es mas creíble!!-dijo Ichigo

-muy bien recuerden déjenme a mi la escusa de porque estamos aquí tan tarde y con mis hermanos, jajaja-dijo Rukia ansiosa por empezar

-adiós mundo cruel!-expreso Ichigo

-no exageres Ichigo-dijo Rukia frunciendo el seño

-muy bien, aquí vamos! Voy a abrir la puerta-dijo Ichigo cuidadosamente

Ichigo estaba a punto de girar la perilla de la puerta pero se dio cuenta de que alguien la abrió más rápido que el y el sorprendido no se dio cuenta de que la puerta la abrió su padre

-¡¡ICHIGOOOOOOOO!!!! HIJO TONTO LLEGAS TARDE!!!!-dijo Ishin dándole una patada hacia la cara a Ichigo, el pelinaranja solo le devolvió la patada y lo golpeo en la cara con un puño

-¡¡¡PORQUE NO PUEDES SER COMO LOS PADRES NORMALES!!-grito Ichigo con el seño fruncido

Ishin cayo donde estaban los pelinegros Kuchikis y los miro fijamente

Byakuya y Hisana solo miraban a Sin aun viéndolos con cara de confunción, de ahí Yuzu salió donde hacían tanto escándalo y Karin iba detrás de ella

-onii-chan, estas bien?-pregunto Yuzu preocupada por su hermano

-no paso nada Yuzu-dijo Ichigo

-Ichi-ni! Quienes son esas personas que están con Rukia-dijo Karin

-si!! Rukia-chan!!! Quienes son ellos?-pregunto Ishin todavía en el suelo

-pues…-dijo Rukia

-_"espero que tu plan funcione Rukia"-_dijo Ichigo frunciendo el seño

* * *

continuara...........................

**que les parecio!! tratare de poner un capitulo cada semana, ya que escribo por pocos y como que ya en la semana ya esta el capitulo xD**

**gracias por sus bueno reviews! deberas! muchas gracias TwT**

**y perdoneme si no contesto reviews! TwT!**

**nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo!!**


	4. Sueños que se vuelven realidad

Cuando Rukia conoce a Hisana

**Capitulo 4: sueños que se convierten en realidad**

Todos estaban muy atentos afuera de la casa de los Kurosakis sobre la escusa que iba poner la pelinegra a tal situacion que estaban viviendo

-pues…-dijo Rukia

-vamossss Rukiaaaaaa-channnn!! dinos!!!!- expreso Isshin aun en el suelo

En esa escena se podía ver a un Ichigo muy nervioso ya que por decirlo así, no tenia nada de fe en Rukia para que su familia se creyera su "impresionante!" escusa

-yo….no puedo hacerlo-dijo Rukia entre lagrimas

-¡¡¿¿¿Qué pasa Rukia-channn!!??-expreso Ishin levantándose rápidamente del suelo

-es algo…muy…MUY! doloroso para recordar lo que paso Kurosaki-sannn!!!-decía Rukia entre lagrimas falsas

-"¡¡¡¿¿¿_esa es tu gran escusa????!!!!"-_pensaba Ichigo con boca abierta

-NOOOO!!! NO LLORES RUKIA-CHAN!!!-se dijo Ishin también llorando-pero dime una cosa!!!!

-¿Cu…a..al?-dijo Rukia tartamudeando de tanto llanto

-acaso conoces a esas personas de allá!!!!-dijo Ishin señalando a Byakuya y a Hisana

-pues…ellos son mis hermanos! Kurosaki-san!!!!-dijo Rukia aun llorando

-en realidad yo soy esposo de ella (señalando a Hisana) pero Rukia también es mi hermana menor-dijo Byakuya tranquilamente

-¡¡QUE??!!-grito Yuzu

-acaso Rukia-chan tiene una hermana mayor? Ella nos dijo que solo tenía un hermano-dijo Karin

-la que esta a la par mía es mi esposa y hermana de Rukia, pero Rukia también es mi hermana-dijo Byakuya seriamente

En ese momento las hermanas Kurosakis vieron fijamente a Hisana y al notar de que se parecía mucho a Rukia se supone de que es su hermana no es una simple coincidencia de que sea esposa de Byakuya.

-_"Byakuya-sama"-_ pensaba Hisana con una sonrisa fingida

-BYUAKUYA COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO!!!-dijo Ichigo enfadado

-ya te dije que no hay que mentirle a tu familia Kurosaki-dijo seriamente Byakuya

-ERES UN!!

-mentirnos en que cosa Ichigo?-pregunto Ishin muy serio

-ahhh! P…pues…es….que-decía Ichigo muy nervioso

-_"acaso siempre tengo que salvar a ese tonto?"-_pensó Rukia

-Kurosaki-san!! No sea tan malo con Kurosaki-kun!!!!!-dijo llorando de nuevo Rukia

-¡¡¡RUKIAAA-CHAN!!!-decía Ishin llorando al ver que Rukia también lo hacia

-es que el señor…que…que esta ahí, es mi hermano mayor, y…y el…se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza y…y ahora su cabeza se le revolvió TODAAAA!!! WHAAAAAA!!!-dijo Rukia que tartamudeaba demasiado y con la ultima palabra empezó a llorar a gritos

-"_que se me revolvió todo?"-_pensó Byakuya algo enojado

-¡¡¡¡RUKIAAAAAAA-CHANNNNN!!!!!-dijo Ishin mientras lloraba

-Y AHORA PIENSA DE QUE ESA SEÑORITA DE AHÍ ES SU ESPOSA, PERO EN REALIDAD ES SU HERMANA!!!!!!!-expreso Rukia llorando aun mas

-Y CON QUE SE GOLPEO TAN DURO LA CABEZA TU HERMANO RUKIA-CHANNNN!!!!-dijo Ishin aun llorando

-con una pluma de un pájaro que estaba volando en el cielo-dijo Ichigo muy irritado

-¡¡¡CON UNA PLUMA DE UN PAJARO!!!! WHAAAAAA!!!!!-grito llorando Yuzu a tal conmovida historia

-"_Kurosaki…acaso me ves tan patético?"-_pensó Byakuya muy enojado y con una energía espiritual muy elevada ya listo para atacar a muerte a Ichigo

-"_con una pluma que cayo del cielo? Ni esa ni me la creo yo"-_pensó Karin no muy convencida

-"_jajaja…una pluma?? Jajajaja!!!"-_pensó Hisana tratando de aguantarse la risa

-POR ESO LES DIJE QUE ERA ALGO QUE NO QUERÍA RECORDAR KUROSAKI-SANNNN!!!-dijo Rukia aun llorando

-ES COMO LAS NOVELAS DE AMOR PAPA!!!! DEJEMOS QUE SE QUEDEN LOS HERMANOS DE RUKIA-CHANNNN!!!!-dijo Yuzu abrazando a su padre llorando

-CLARO QUE SI HIJA!!!!!!-dijo Ishin llorando aun

-mu…muchas gra…cias, señor…whuaaa!-dijo Hisana entre lagrimas

-uh??-expreso Ichigo al ver a Hisana llorando

-usted…no sabe lo difícil la si…situacion de mi familia con lo de mi hermano…y t…también de sus medicamentos…ya que…estamos en problemas…eco…coo…nómicos SEÑOR KUROSAKI!!!!-expreso Hisana entre lagrimas y gritos de dolor muy convincentes

-_"problemas económicos será mi trasero, si los Kuchikis son mas ricos que me podrían comprar y hacerme su esclavo, con ese su dinero deberían comprar una casa aquí en karakura que estar aquí molestándome de sus escusas de problemas económicos!"-_pensó Ichigo frunciendo el ceño

-_"Hisana lo hace muy bien!! Estoy tan orgullosa de ella! parece de que ser actriz esta en la sangre"-_pensó Rukia con su cara llena de admiración

-DIME CARIÑO!! CUAL ES TU NOMBRE????- dijo Ishin preguntándole a Hisana

-_"cariño?? Yo soy la única persona que le puede decir así, aunque nunca lo hago, pero no tiene derecho"-_dijo también Byakuya frunciendo el ceño

_-"esos dos son tan iguales"-_pensó Karin al ver que el pelinaranja y el pelinegro estaban frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo

-m…mi nombre es H..Hisana, señor-dijo Hisana al secarse sus lagrimas

en ese momento Ishin entro a la casa corriendo para abrazar el cartel de Masaki

-MASAKI!! TIENES UNA CUARTA HIJA QUE SE LLAMA HISANA!!!!-dijo llorando Ishin

-cuarta hija?-pregunto Hisana

-a mi también me dijo lo mismo, solo que yo soy la tercera hija-dijo Rukia

-ya veo-expreso Hisana al ver a Ishin aun abrazando al cartel

-por favor pasen-dijo Karin

-aquí afuera hace mucho frio-dijo Yuzu

-muchas gracias por su hospitalidad-dijeron Rukia y Hisana al mismo tiempo

Las dos hermanas pelinegras Kuchikis se vieron a los ojos por darse cuenta que las dos habían dicho la misma frase al mismo tiempo

-jajaja, vaya eres muy educada Hisana-dijo Rukia entre risas

-jajaja, igual digo Rukia-expreso Hisana entre risas también

-"_aun no me la creo que ese viejo que usa la mitad de su cerebro se lo haya creído, aunque…" _–pensó Ichigo en sus pensamientos y giro a donde estaban esas risitas inocentes que escuchaba-"_ver a Rukia feliz con su hermana eso cambia todo mi humor"-_pensó otra vez Ichigo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Mientras entraban hacia la casa la pequeña Yuzu se acerco a un hombre muy frio y tenebroso a la vez y con su dulce voz le pregunta

-oiga señor, como se llama?-pregunto Yuzu con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Kuchiki Byakuya-dijo Byakuya serio como siempre

-mmmmm….Byakuya?-dijo Ishin acercándose hacia el rostro de Byakuya

_-"que esta tratando de hacer? Porque se me esta acercando tanto?"-_pensaba Byakuya algo incomodo por tener muy de cerca el rostro de Ishin

-_"acaso ese viejo lo quiere besar o que???"_-pensaba Ichigo nervioso

-TE PARECES TANTO A MI!! BYAKUYA!!!- dijo Ishin llorando

-ah????-expresaron Karin, Rukia y Hisana algo confundida y un poco celosa por Ishin que se acerca tanto al rostro de su esposo

-MASAKI!! TIENEMOS OTRO HIJO VARON!! Y ES MUCHO MAS GUAPO QUE ICHIGO!!!-dijo Ishin abrazando el cartel de Masaki

-CIERRA LA BOCA!!!-expreso Ichigo enojado

-ya cálmense los dos!!!!!-expreso Karin-acaso no ven de que tenemos visitas!!!

-Karin-chan tiene razón! Además donde van a dormir nuestros invitados? En nuestra habitación no hay suficiente espacio para que Rukia-chan y Hisana-chan duerman, tampoco Byakuya-kun!!-expreso Yuzu

-_"Byakuya-kun?"-_pensó Byakuya frunciendo el ceño

-jajajaja Byakuya-kun!!-se burlo Ichigo a la par de Byakuya

-silencio Kurosaki-dijo Byakuya frunciendo aun mas el ceño

-no se preocupen, Hisana-chan y Rukia-chan…pueden dormir conmigo en mi CAMA!!!!-dijo Ishin muy alegre

En ese momento una patada en las costillas de parte un pelinegro Kuchiki, un puño en la cara de un pelinaranja y otro puño en la cara de una pelinegra Kurosaki fueron hechos al cuerpo de Ishin Kurosaki

-NI SIQUIERAS LO PIENSES VIEJO PERVERTIDO!!!-grito Karin

-ACASO NO ERES YA DEMASIADO ANCIANO PARA TODO ESTO!!!- grito Ichigo

-NO DEJARE DE QUE LE HAGAS ALGO A SI A MI FAMILIA, NO ERES DIGNO PARA UN KUCHIKI-grito Byakuya

-Byakuya-sama-expreso Hisana muy sorprendida

-primera vez de que veo así a nii-sama-dijo algo asustada Rukia

-y…ya no se peleen!!!! Rukia-chan y Hisana-chan pueden dormir en la habitación de huéspedes!!!-dijo Yuzu muy alterada

-que buena idea Yuzu-dijo Karin muy convencida

E Ishin tirado en el suelo trataba de decir algo

-p…p…pero…y…o...quie…ro…que…se…duer…man…con...mig….-trato de decir Ishin pero algo lo interrumpió

-¡¡NI SIQUIERAS LO PIENSES VIEJO!!-grito Ichigo

-pero que haremos con Byakuya-kun?-pregunta Yuzu

-_"dejame de decirme así"-_pensó Byakuya con el ceño fruncido

-que…du…er…ma…con…Ichig..o…en su….ha…bi..tacion-pudo al fin terminar su frase Ishin

-¿¿Qué??? Ni de loco estaré con el!!!-expreso Ichigo frunciendo el ceño

-yo…soy…tu….padre…!!!!!-dijo Ishin

-¿¿y??-pregunta Ichigo

-se…hace… lo que… yo di…ga…en…esta…casa…-dijo Ishin tartamudeando del dolor

-tu padre tiene razón, Kurosaki Ichigo-dijo seriamente Byakuya

-cállate!-expreso Ichigo

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ishin se levanta como si nada hubiera pasado, Hisana y Rukia estaban sorprendidas al tal acto y que resistente era Ishin de tanto golpe que recibió

-muy bien!!! Ya saben donde tiene que dormir! A la cama se ha dicho!!!-mando Ishin Kurosaki

-p…pero!!!-dijo Ichigo

-nada de peros!!! Se van a la cama ahora! Karin muéstrales a Rukia-chan y Hisana-chan su habitación, Ichigo, ya lo dije aunque tengan que dormir en la misma cama pero tú y mi hijo más guapo que tu, Byakuya, se duermen en tu habitación-expreso Ishin

-maldito viejo-expreso Ichigo

-muy bien!! Buenas noches!!-expreso Ishin camino hacia su cama

-buenas noches papa-expreso Yuzu

-buenas noches señor Kurosaki-expreso fríamente Byakuya

-ok! Vamos Rukia y Hisana-chan, les mostrare la habitación

Las tres pelinegras subieron las escales a donde dormirían las hermanas Kuchikis, Yuzu ya se había ido a su habitación al igual que Ishin

-creo que…solo quedamos nosotros Byakuya-expreso Ichigo rascándose la cabeza

-si-dijo Byakuya

-y como dormimos? No nos podemos quedar en la misma cama!!-expreso alterado Ichigo

-por supuesto que no Kurosaki, es mejor ir a tu habitación y ver como dormimos-dijo Byakuya

-claro-expreso Ichigo

Ichigo y Byakuya suben las escaleras para ir al cuarto numero 15 que era la habitación de nuestro pelinaranja

* * *

-muchas gracias Karin-chan por llevarnos a nuestra habitación-expreso Rukia

-no hay problema, ahí hay pijamas para que se puedan cambiar-expreso Karin

-muchas gracias-dijo Hisana

-feliz noche-dijo Karin

-adiós!! Feliz noche Karin-chan-dijo Hisana

Después Karin cerro la puerta de la habitación y se quedaron dos pelinegras adentro nadie decía nada…las dos se pusieron sus pijamas pero no tenían tema de conversación, solo se miraban pero no decían nada

-"_se siente tan raro estar con ella…no digo que no me guste, pero no se…"-_pensaba Rukia

-_"tenia tantos deseos de ver a mi hermana menor de nuevo y ahora que la tengo a mi lado otra vez no se que decirle, era tan pequeña cuando la abandone de que no le podría decir mucho de su vida pasada"-_pensaba Hisana

Hasta de que una pelinegra Kuchiki decidió romper el hielo

-oee Hisana, que te parece si nos dormimos en una sola cama-expreso Rukia

-una sola?-expreso Hisana algo sorprendida

-n…no es por ser lesbianas ni nada de eso!!!-expreso Rukia algo nerviosa-cuando leía manga vi que las hermanas a veces se duermen en la misma cama para conversar o algo parecido y contar nuestras cosas-dijo Rukia

-esta bien Rukia-dijo Hisana

Apagaron las luces de la habitación y ambas hermanas se fueron a acostar en la cama se sentía algo incomodo dormir con otra persona pero después decidieron romper el hielo del silencio que se apoderaba del lugar

-Hisana…te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo algo nerviosa Rukia

-¿Qué sucede Rukia?-expreso Hisana

-pues…es que…-Rukia trataba de decir algo pero las palabras no podían que se le salieran en la boca, estaba algo sonrojada y Hisana pudo notar eso

-es sobre Ichigo-san, no?-cuestiona Hisana

-p…pero como?? No es de el!!!-dijo casi gritando Rukia

-porque me tienes que mentir Rukia?-dijo riéndose Hisana

-es que…la verdad…no se que siento por el…estoy algo confundida con todo esto-expreso Rukia algo triste

Hisana pudo notar como le decía las cosas Rukia de forma de melancolía a pesar de que la luz no estaba encendida ella sabia de que su cara mostraba tristeza y es posible que algo sonrojada

-sabes una cosa Rukia, es horrible pensar de que sabes que te gusta alguien pero no sabes si su amor será correspondido, te lo digo porque yo ya pase por eso-expreso Hisana

-con nii-sama?-dijo confundida Rukia

-si…-expreso Hisana algo sonrojada

-pero es aun mas horrible si es un amor imposible-expreso Rukia con tristeza nuevamente

-porque lo dices?-pregunto Hisana

-Ichigo es un humano, yo una shinigami, nunca podremos estar juntos…

-no somos tan diferentes como dice Ichigo-san, sabes yo también pensaba como tu Rukia…-expreso Hisana

-como?-Rukia al oír eso se sorprendió

-una simple plebeya enamorada de un noble? Acaso no va al mismo camino una shinigami enamorarse de un humano?-cuestiono Hisana

-Hisana-expreso Rukia conmovida

-Rukia, yo se que Ichigo-san te ama tanto que daría su propia vida solo para que seas feliz, al igual que Byakuya-sama, no importa cual sea el precio, si eso significa que nosotras estaremos bien, no digas que es imposible estar junto con el! Por el amor no hay límites, ni siquiera de edad-dijo dulcemente Hisana

En ese momento Hisana abraza a Rukia y la toma entre sus brazos y como una buena hermana mayor la tapa con su chamarra de la cama y le dice

-aunque apenas te estoy conociendo Rukia, sabes de que yo he vivido mas que tu y eso no cambia que soy tu hermana mayor desde que vivíamos en el mundo de los humanos…-expreso Hisana aun abrazando a Rukia

-H…Hisana- sollozando estaba Rukia entre lagrimas por lo que decía Hisana en esos momentos

-tengo muchas experiencias malas y buenas y te las quiero compartir mientras pasa el tiempo, si tienes algún problema no dudes en decírmelo…-expreso Hisana abrazando aun mas fuerte a Rukia

-P…pero Hisana que hare con Ichigo…yo…yo…lo admito…de que lo amo…-dijo Rukia llorando aun mas entre los hombros de Hisana

-solo escucha tu corazón Rukia, pero antes de que escuches tu corazón, primero pon tu mente primero antes de entregar todo tu corazón-expreso Hisana

-eh?-dijo Rukia entre lagrimas

-pueda ser que Ichigo-san no sea el indicado, no quiero que sufras Rukia, a si que si lo amas de verdad primero piensa en como tratarlo en hora en adelante ya que sabes que son esos sentimientos-dijo dulcemente Hisana

-H…Hisana…sabes una cosa…no me arrepiento de haber dicho que te quería conocer, me hubiera perdido de mucho-expreso Rukia un poco mas tranquila de tantas lagrimas que derramaba

Hisana tan solo oír esas palabras que expreso Rukia; sus ojos violeta de Hisana se empezaron a humedecer y caían entre sus mejillas y con una dulce sonrisa expresa esas palabras que Rukia dijo

-muchas gracias…Hisana-dijo Rukia abrazando mas fuerte a su hermana mayor

-_"con que esto es tener una verdadera familia"-_pensaba Rukia entre lagrimas

-cuando quieras Rukia-finalizo Hisana

* * *

En otra parte de la casa de los Kurosakis estaba un pelinaranja perdiendo la paciencia con el noble y amargado Kuchiki que estaban en la habitación numero 15 aun decidiendo quien dormiría en la cama

-¡¡¡Qué seas noble no significa que duermas en mi cama!!!-expreso enfadado Ichigo

-acaso no te han enseñado de que los plebeyos deben dar las mejores cosas a los nobles ,Kurosaki-dijo Byakuya

-¿¿y que?? Quieras que me duerma en el suelo o algo así!!!!-expreso aun mas enfadado Ichigo

-seria la mejor idea que has tenido, Kurosaki- dijo tranquilamente Byakuya

-TU NO ME TRATARAS COMO A UN ANIMAL!!!-grito Ichigo

-yo no te trato como un animal, pero te comportas como uno- dijo Byakuya frunciendo el ceño

-MALDITO!! QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA!! QUE DUERMA EN EL CLOSETH COMO LO HIZO RUKIA ANTES???-expreso Ichigo

-¿Cómo? Acaso Rukia dormía en el closet? Y en tu habitación? Kurosaki?-expreso enfadado Byakuya

-"_maldición!!! Me queme yo solito!!"_-pensó asustado Ichigo

-FUE IDEA DE ELLA!!!!-expreso Ichigo muy asustado!!!

-Kurosaki…-dijo Byakuya sacándole quicio

-sabes que!!! Me…mejor!! Yo me duermo en el piso mientras tú en mi cama!!!!! No es a si ¡!! Byakuya!!-expresaba Ichigo con mucho temor

-a si me gusta…ahora Kurosaki, apaga la luz, es hora de dormir-ordeno Byakuya

-_"maldito rico aprovechado!"-_expreso Ichigo irritado

-buenas noches Byakuya…-dijo Ichigo muy enfadado e irritado

-buenas noches plebeyo-expreso Byakuya con todo de triunfador

En ese momento solo se pudo escuchar un gruñido de Ichigo por decirle plebeyo, habían pasado 3 horas desde que todos se fueron a dormir, la noche estaba muy tranquila, pero no por mucho tiempo iba a durar esa paz…había algo de que incomodaba a Rukia…en la habitación de huéspedes alguien no podía dormir.

-Hisana, estas despierta?-pregunta Rukia

-mmmhh?-dijo soñolienta Hisana

-tengo hambre…-dijo Rukia tocándose su estomago

-mmhhmm…y que vas hacer?-pregunto Hisana

-ahora vuelvo, solo comeré algo de la cocina, no me tardo-expreso Rukia saliéndose de la cama

* * *

En la habitación numero 15 había un pelinaranja que se despertó de repente del piso y pensó

_-"tengo que ir al baño, pero ahí esta Byakuya! Será que le tengo que pedir permiso para ir? ¡¡que estoy diciendo!! Esta es mi casa! Puedo ir libremente al baño cuando se me de la gana!!!"-_pensó Ichigo y fue al baño lo mas rápido que pudo

* * *

Mientras tanto Hisana aun dormida como un ángel esperando que Rukia regresara para dormirse otra vez pero después escucho algo

-_**pareces de que ya te has acomodado muy bien en este mundo, experimento numero 6?**_

Hisana al escuchar eso se levanto rápido de la cama y miro hacia la ventana de que no había nadie, busco debajo de la cama y tampoco, ella pensó que era su imaginación y se volvió a dormir en su cama cuidadosamente

-_**no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente, aun tienes propósito para cumplir mis deseos de destrucción!!**_

Hisana se asusto demasiado y empezó a correr dentro del pasillo a buscar a Rukia pero no la encontraba, ella estaba ahí abajo y estaba muy oscuro ella tenia mucho miedo para bajar

_-"Rukia! En donde estas??"-_pensaba muy agitada Hisana

-¡¡¡_**tu eres malvada, le estas haciendo daño a estas personas o mejor dicho le haras daño…solo espera un poco mas…mi querido experimento numero 6!!!!!**_

-¡¡¡ya basta!!!-dijo Hisana tocándose su cabeza con las dos manos, ella estaba en el suelo, arrastrándose decidió escapar, no sabia a donde ir, solo se quería esconder…sin ninguna duda, Hisana abre una puerta desesperadamente sin darse cuenta de que habría ahí adentro…la puerta de que abrió la pelinegra era la numero 15

* * *

Nuestra pequeña shinigami estaba todavía en la cocina preparándose un sándwich de mantequilla de mani y jalea, mientras ella comia no se percaptaba lo que estaba alrededor de ella, nisiquera los pasos de Hisana cuando estaba corriendo como si alguien le estuviera tapando los oídos…Rukia termino de comer y se decidió ir a su habitación otra vez pero cuando quería caminar ella no podía hacerlo

-_"mis piernas no responden…"-_pensó algo asustada Rukia

-_**y no responderán cuando llege mi venganza, Kuchiki Rukia**_

Rukia escucho que alguien la estaba controlando y que le hablaban por el oído, ella estaba indefensa no podía hacer nada…sus ojos violetas se abrieron mas de lo normal, tenia miedo porque no podía hacer nada

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta Rukia asustada

-_**pronto me conoceras!!!**_

Rukia sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que este hizo que la pelinegra callera al suelo inconciente, de que ahí el pequeño cuerpo de la shinigami quedara indefensa.

_**-falta muy poco…**_

* * *

En la habitación numero 15 Byakuya se deperto al percaptar de que no estaba solo en esa habitación, cuando medio se levanto para ver quien era que abrió la puerta tan bruscamente vio un pequeño cuerpo delgado y delicado, estaba en una posición como si estuvo gateando

-Hisana que ocurre?-pregunto Byakuya al notar de que era ella

-Byakuya-sama…-dijo Hisana con su tono de voz asustado

Byakuya se levanto de la cama y fue hacia donde esta ella, este se agalla a la altura de ella y puso notar que tenían unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, estaba muy asustada, Hisana temblaba demasiado, al pelinegra no le gustaba verla así

-Hisana…que te hicieron? Porque estas así?-pregunto preocupado Byakuya

Hisana sin dudarlo abraza muy fuerte a Byakuya, el sintió que aun temblaba, el rostro de Byakuya mostraba compasión sobre ella

-tenia tanto miedo Byakuya-sama…oia una voz que me atormentaba mucho!! –dijo Hisana derramando un par de lagrimas del susto

Byakuya de modo protector abraza a Hisana y la rodea con sus brazos y aun ellos dos en el piso, Byakuya trataba de calmar un poco a su esposa Hisana

-no te preocupes, no importa si fue un enemigo que te estaba atormentando, yo estare aquí Hisana, no lo dudes-expreso Byakuya aun abrazandola, ella había parado de temblar

-Byakuya-sa…hmmhh…-Hisana no pudo terminar su frase ya que Kuchiki Byakuya la estaba besando entre sus labios, al principio Hisana tenia sus ojos muy abiertos pero después se dejo llevar por ese beso

Byakuya agarro las manos de Hisana y la empujo hacia el suelo y esta callo no tan bruscamente y Byakuya se separo del los labios de Hisana para que pudiera respirar un poco pero el no lo dudo le empezó a besar su cuello ella gemía a tal situacion que estaba haciendo Byakuya termino de besarla de cuello y su cabeza se apoya al pecho de Hisana sin soltar sus manos que aun las tenia aguarradas entre las suyas

-Bya…Byakuya…sama-tartamudeaba Hisana que a la vez estaba sonrojada

-parece que ya no tienes miedo, no es así? Ya no estas temblando ni llorando, eso me alegra mucho, Hisana…-expreso Byakuya aun su cabeza en el pecho de Hisana

-aprovechando que no esta Kurosaki, no crees de que deberías quedarte aquí un rato?-le dice Byakuya

-p…pero donde esta Ichigo-san-expreso Hisana aun sosteniéndole las manos a Byakuya

-en el baño…-pero no te preocupes el no entrara-expreso Byakuya

-Byakuya-sama! Supuestamente somos hermanos! Que pensaran la familia si nos ve así! Juntos dormidos en la misma cama-expreso alterada Hisana

-no te preocupes…-dijo Byakuya levantando su cabeza del pecho de Hisana y la cargo sobre sus brazos hacia la cama…-ellos no se darán cuenta de que tu estuviste aquí, te devolveré a la cama con Rukia antes del amanecer

-Byakuya-sama…-dijo sonrojada Hisana, ahora era el turno de Hisana besar a nuestro querido pelinegra Kuchiki

* * *

En la puerta del baño, había un pelinaranja que la verdad a saber que estaba haciendo en el baño porque se tardo demasiado ahí adentro, haciendo paz en el baño! Por fin!! Ichigo Kurosaki salió del baño despejado y sin penas y decidió ir a su cama o mejor dicho al piso a dormir!

Cuando iba caminando vio de que el no podía abrir la puerta…

_-"pero que rayos!!!"-_pensó Ichigo

Antes de que nuestros queridos pareja de esposos estuvieran ahí adentro, Byakuya lo pensó muy bien para que no lo descubrieran puso un kidoh en la puerta de la entrada de la habitación de Ichigo y decía una nota escrita en la puerta

"**Kurosaki, si lees esto, quiere decir de que ya me apodere de tu habitación busca otro lugar donde dormir, plebeyo.**

**PD: esta es mi venganza por decirles a tu familia de que había perdido la memoria por que una pluma me callo encima de mi cabeza"**

-_"pero que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-_pensó Ichigo enojado

-entonces donde ire a dormir…ya no hay habitaciones disponibles!!-susurraba Ichigo mientras bajaba las escaleras

El pelinaranja empezó a caminar hasta que vio un cuerpo ahí tirado en el suelo, se acerco con mucho cuidado pero cuando pudo ver mejor de quien se trataba fue rápido hacia ella

-¡¡¡Rukia!!!-dijo Ichigo en tono de preocupación

Ichigo cargo a Rukia entre sus brazos y puso su cuerpo en el sofá que estaba cerca de ellos, ella empezó a reaccionar poco a poco, el pelinaranja solo miraba a Rukia preocupado, y abrió pesadamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una llamativa caballera anaranjada

-I…Ichi…go…-dijo Rukia muy cansada

-¡¡Rukia que te sucedió!! Estabas ahí tirada en el suelo-pregunta Ichigo alterado

-alguien…. Me…. ataco, no… se quien, pero…-Rukia no podía pronunciar rápido sus palabras se notaba que aunque no peleo con el enemigo estaba muy cansada

Ichigo sin dudarlo ni un instante abraza a Rukia sabiendo de que ella estaba bien, solo que para la próxima ella debería estar mas atenta de lo que hace

-Ichi…go…por…que…me abrazas?-pregunta Rukia

-enana!! Cuando estabas ahí tiarada pensé de que algo malo te había pasado!!!-dijo Ichigo algo alterado

Rukia sabia que lo amaba, lo deseaba con todo su corazón, ella ya tenia claro sus sentimientos, Ichigo le gustaba…y no iba a permitir de que nadie se lo quitara…Rukia se acerco a Ichigo hacia su cara

-R…Rukia-dijo Ichigo algo sonrojado

Rukia no le interesaba que pensara Ichigo ahora, solo quería besarlo y así lo hizo…Ichigo se soprendio nunca pensó de que Rukia lo besara, pero solo se dejo llevar…

Y aun así ningúno de los recidentes de la casa Kurosaki se direon cuenta lo que estaba pasando con las parejas

* * *

_**Falta muy poco….**_

_**

* * *

**_

primero que nada!!! aun no estoy lista para escribir un lemmon!!! XDDD, por eso esta historia no tendra lemmon!!!

segundo!: acepto cualquier critica buena o mala!!

tercero: de quien sera esa voz que atormenta a nuestras chicas pelinegras Kuchikis...jujuju, muy pronto lo sabran!!

nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo! n.n!!


	5. Perturbación del destino

Cuando Rukia conoce a Hisana

**Capitulo 5: ****Perturbación de Destino**

-"_parece de que no hay nadie por los pasillos, creo que es mi oportunidad"-_pensaba Byakuya mientras salía de la habitación de Ichigo que consigo traía entre brazos a Hisana que estaba completamente dormida.

Cuando Byakuya llego a la habitación de huéspedes de sus queridas hermanas (se le podrían llamar así), abrió la puerta y pudo notar de que la pequeña shinigami Kuchiki no estaba en su cama durmiendo

-_"¿donde se habrá metido Rukia?"- _pensó el noble Kuchiki

* * *

Nuestra querida pareja Ichigo y Rukia aun seguían en el sofá haciendo "muchas travesuras"

-mmhmm…Ichi…go-trato de decir Rukia entre besos, pero Ichigo no le respondía, nuestro querido pelinaranja estaba muy concentrado.

Rukia se separo de los labios de Ichigo para que ella pudiera hablar bien, pero Ichigo quería hacer acción con los labios de Rukia

-¡¡ya para Ichigo!! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?-dijo dudosa Rukia

-no se, ¿y crees que me importa, enana?

-¡tonto! ¡¡Claro que si importa!! Tu familia nos puede ver…-dijo Rukia al ver a Ichigo fijamente a los ojos

Ichigo en ese momento solo suspiro hondo y le extendió la mano a la peligra para que pudiera levantar ya que ella estaba sentada en el sofá, Rukia tomo la mano de Ichigo y se paro, y nuestro querido pelinaranja cerro su mano cuando la mano de la pelinegra puso su mano junto con la de el.

-vamos entonces-expreso el pelinaranja con una sonrisa, Rukia solo se ruborizo ante tal comentario

-tonto…-expreso Rukia viendo hacia el suelo

Nuestra pareja voltio para todos lados para ver si alguien no estaba ahí de curioso viendo y se fueron corriendo hacia al cuarto de huéspedes.

Cuando hasta al fin llegaron a la puerta de huéspedes el pelinaranja abrió la puerta, pero nunca se imagino que ahí dentro estaba

-¡¡BYAKUYA!!-grito Ichigo asustado

Byakuya estaba parado a la par de la cama de huéspedes cruzando los brazos y su expresión en su cara parecía enojada, y Hisana estaba durmiendo en la cama como un ángel.

-Kurosaki, ¿Por qué tu mano esta agarrada junto con la de Rukia?- expreso Byakuya irritado

-¡¡N…no…es lo que parece!!-expreso el pelinaranja nervioso y al mismo tiempo soltando la mano de Rukia

-pagaras por eso, Kurosaki

En ese momento Byakuya saca entre su ropa un peluche en forma de león tratando de luchar por su vida

-¡Kon!-expreso Rukia sorprendida

-¡Nee-san!¡¡Sálvame!! –decía Kon moviéndose alteradamente en la mano de Byakuya

-encontré esta alma modificada en tu habitación husmeando en la cama cuando dormía, Kurosaki

-¿husmeando en la cama?-pregunto Ichigo

-es que vi a Nee-san acostándose con el Kuchiki y ¡¡¡pensé que eras tú Nee-san!!! Y quería averiguar metiéndome en la cama pero resulta que hay dos Nee-sans!!! Y…!! gluujjj! –ahí fueron las ultimas palabras de Kon ya que Byakuya algo sonrojado metió su mano en la boca de Kon para extraerle la píldora.

-calla, alma modificada-dijo Byakuya enojado

La parejita se quedo hecha pierda cuando escucharon que el Byakuya, el mismo Byakuya enojado, amargado y orgulloso estaba durmiendo en la ¡MISMA! cama con Hisana, y lo peor era que el nunca lo negó.

-je, que haras con esa pastillita, ¿eh Byakuya? ¿Te la chuparas para que te quite el mal aliento de las mañanas? ¡¡Jajaja!!-reía Ichigo-"_espero que las mañanas sea tonto, si descubre que con esa pastilla se convierte en shinigami cuando se la traga estoy ¡muerto! "-_pensaba Ichigo entre risa y risa

-¡Ichigo! No seas abusivo con nii-sama!-regaño Rukia

Byakuya se metió la pastilla dentro de la boca y se la trajo al instante, Ichigo solo se quedo pura piedra al ver a Byakuya con su traje shinigami, y su gigai estaba de otro lado

-es mejor tragar un alma modificada que chupar Kurosaki-decía Byakuya irónicamente

-_"¡¡estoy perdido!!! ¡¡Y ni siquiera tengo mi placa de shinigami sustituto para transformarme en shinigami!!-_pensaba Ichigo asustado

-¡¡¡ICHIGO CORRE POR TU VIDA!!!-dijo Kon en el cuerpo de Byakuya

Ichigo trato de correr y salir de ese lugar, pero no podía hacerlo ya que Byakuya de un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba detrás de el

-ya es muy tarde-dijo Byakuya desenvainando su zampakuto

-¡¡nii-sama, detenté, Ichigo no hizo nada!!!-decía Rukia alterada

Ichigo volteo hacia atrás donde se encontraba Byakuya con Senbonzakura en la mano, lo tenia muy cerca el pelinaranja no podía hacer nada solo esperar el golpe

-pagaras por tratar de violar a una digna Kuchiki, no eres digno de tocarla mas… ¡es mejor que te quite tus manos!-dijo Byakuya seriamente

-¡¡¡SOY INOCENTE!! ¡¡¡Y QUIEN DIJO QUE LA ESTABA VIOLANDO!!!-decía Ichigo muy asustado

-BAN

-¡¡EHHH!! ¡PIENSAS USAR TU BANKAI DENTRO DE LA HABITAICON CON NOSOTROS ADENTRO!!-decía Ichigo tembloroso

-¡¡NII-SAMA NO LO HAGAS

-KA….-Byakuya no pudo invocar su bankai por alguien por detrás lo estaba sosteniendo del brazo, y este pelinegro se asusto al sentir que alguien lo agarraba y volteo para ver quien era el atrevido de detener la ejecución de Kurosaki Ichigo por tratar de "violar a Rukia" y quien esta detrás del pelinegro era nada mas y nada menos que…

-H…Hisana-dijo Byakuya con los ojos bien abiertos, no solo porque nunca se espero que Hisana lo había detenido, si no que también pudo notar que ella estaba despeinada, sus ojos rojos, su boca con expresión de enojo y frunciendo el seño y lo peor es que estaba gruñendo

-GRRR…¡BYAYUKA-SAMA!-decía gruñendo y temblando Hisana-¡¡¡NO ME DEJAS DORMIR CON TU GRAN ESCANDALO!!!!

-y…yo Hisana…no fue mi…culpa, sino la de Kurosaki-decía Byakuya tratando de ser niño bueno

-¡¡¡ahhh!!! ¡No fue mi culpa Hisana-san! ¡El me trato de matar por estar con Rukia!-decía Ichigo tratando de sonar inocente

-¡NO FUE TU CULPA SI CLARO! ¡TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON IGUALES! ¡¡ ¿Y QUE ES ESO?!!-dijo señalando su espada-¡¡ESTAS TRATADO DE MATAR A ICHIGO-SAN!!!

-no…Hisana…yo-decía Byakuya tratando de buscar una escusa

-¡YO NADA! ¡YA DEJENME DORMIR!...¡¡TODOS SALGAN DE LA HABITACIÓN!!!

-¡SI!-decía todos asustados

Todos en ese momento salieron corriendo hacia la salida, Kon fue el primero en salir porque el estaba a primera fila de la escena aterradora, ya estando afuera Byakuya guarda su zampakuto y se mete a su gigai, y escupe el alma modificada

-nunca hagas a enojar a tu esposa, Kurosaki-dijo Byakuya como si nada hubiera pasado

-¿¿Pero que?? ¡Primero dices que me quieres asesinar y ahora me das consejos!-dijo Ichigo confundido y Rukia solo suspiro al tal acto

-¡onii-chan! ¿Que tanto ruido haces?-decía Yuzu con su pijama y rascándose el ojo como si acababa de levantar

Ichigo se dio cuenta de tanto ruido que hacia en la habitación de huéspedes había despertado a todos los miembros de la familia Kurosaki.

-¿ah? Yuzu no pasa nada-dijo Ichigo

-pero si había mucho ruido Ichi-nii-dijo Karin algo malhumorada

-¡ACASO MIS OIDOS NO ME ENGAÑAN!

-_"conozco esa voz donde quiera que vaya"-_pensaba Ichigo enojado

-¡¡TU QUISISTE VIOLAR A RUKIA-CHANNN!!!!!-decía Isshin corriendo tras su hijo pelinaranja

-¡¡PORQUE NO PUEDES SER COMO LOS PADRES NORMALES Y DECIRLE A SUS HIJOS UN "BUENOS DIAS" CUANDO SE LEVANTAN!!-dijo Ichigo dándole un golpe en la cara

Cuando Isshin salió volando por el golpe de Ichigo, este corrió hasta el poster de Masaki quien la abrazaba y besaba

-¡¡MASAKI, NUESTRO HIJO ICHIGO SE CONVIRTIO EN CRIMINAL, VAYA QUE TENEMOS A NUESTRO HIJO BYAKUYA-KUN PARA QUE RECUPERE NUESTRO HONOR!!-gritaba a todo pulmón Isshin

-_"ya dejen de decirme Byakuya-kun"-_pensaba enojado Byakuya

-_"es bueno ver irritado a Byakuya por la mañana"-_pensaba Ichigo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

-onii-chan, ire hacer el desayuno, se preparan para ir hacia la escuela-dijo alegremente Yuzu

-¡¿escuela?!-dijo Rukia sorprendida

-si, hoy es lunes, Rukia-dijo Byakuya

-si, traten de despertar a Hisana-san o llegaran tarde-dijo Karin bajando las gradas

Había un pelinaranja Kurosaki hecho piedra a tal comentario y dos Kuchikis aterrados que ellos en esta escena tenían algo en común, no querían despertar a Hisana, seria un suicidio.

-muy bien… ¿Quién la despierta?-dijo Rukia dirigiéndose a ellos

-¡ya viste lo que paso! Yo opino que Byakuya la despierte, ¿es su esposa, no?-decía Ichigo tratando de sonar razonable

-aun a si como esposo se que tratar de despertarla seria cavar mi propia tumba, yo opino que la despierte Kurosaki-decía Byakuya tratando de quitarse el problema de encima

-¡¡ahh!! ¿Y por que yo?

-porque tu hiciste que despertara la primera vez, Kurosaki

-¡discúlpame! Pero quien hizo el gran escándalo de acusarme como acosador y despertarla por tus guitarrerías!

-tu me provocaste Kurosaki

-cierra la boca

Rukia solo miraba como ellos se peleaban verbalmente, nunca pensó que no se llevarían tan bien, ella frunció el seño y no tuvo elección, tenia que hacer algo o sino llegarían tarde por culpa de ellos dos que parecían niños

-yo lo hare-dijo Rukia enojada

-¿ah?-respondieron los dos

Rukia caminaba hacia la habitación de huéspedes donde dormía Hisana, abrió la puerta muy lento para no asustarla y despertarla, el pelinaranja y el pelinegro iban detrás de ella como niños asustados pero no lo demostraban, tenían miedo de Hisana por las mañanas, y apenas solo tenia un día de volver a la vida y le tenían miedo, Rukia se acerco poco a poco a la cama

-Hisana-susurro Rukia, pero esta no le respondió

-hey, Hisana…-dijo Rukia con un tono mas elevado

-nnhnmmm-decía Hisana pesadamente

-es hora de despertar, ya tenemos que irnos, tenemos que ir a la escuela-dijo Rukia calmadamente

-¿escuela?...no mamá, no quiero ir…-dijo Hisana volteándose para otro lado de la cama

-¡Hisana! ¡No soy tu mamá! ¡Soy Rukia! ¡E iras a la escuela!

-¿Rukia? Suenas a una mamá obligando a su hijo ir a la escuela

-¡levántate te digo!-dijo Rukia enojada

Ichigo y Byakuya solo estaban parados en la puerta viendo el espectáculo, pero ya sentían la furia de Hisana, a si que mejor guardaron distancia y se quedaron ahí observando como Rukia regañaba a Hisana, es ese momento la pelinegra mayor Kuchiki frunció el seño al tal regaño e Ichigo y Byakuya se alejaron mas de la puerta, ya sentían que Hisana explotaba otra vez.

-ya voy-dijo Hisana frunciendo el seño

-a si me gusta que sean obedientes-decía Rukia con una sonrisa en su rostro

-no olvides quien es la hermana mayor aquí, Rukia-decía Hisana

Rukia solo se apeno a tal comentario e Ichigo y Byakuya solo se quedaron pasmados a tal acto, las dos pelinegras salieron y Hisana solo se paro enfrente de ellos y agachándose dijo

-buenos días, Byakuya-sama, Ichigo-san

En ese momento Hisana se fue y bajo las gradas y de detrás iba Rukia

-ven que no paso nada-dijo Rukia victoriosa y también bajando las gradas

-"_las mujeres son impredecibles…eso es lo que me da mas miedo"_-pensaba Ichigo

Después de unos minutos todos estaban desayunando, Ichigo y Rukia ya estaban uniformados, los dos nuevos pelinegros Kuchikis tenían el uniforme del instituto de Karakura, Hisana se veía igual a Rukia, casi no se podían diferenciar y Byakuya se miraba muy guapo con el uniforme, aunque claro…cualquier cosa que se ponga es mira guapo, el silencio no duro hasta que Isshin da una noticia

-¡¡¡mis dos nuevos hijos irán a su primer día de escuela!!! ¡¡¡Necesita llevar la cámara para este momento tan especial, tomare muchas fotografías!!!!!-decía Isshin llorando

-no exageres tanto-decía Ichigo amargado comiendo su comida

-¿Qué es una cámara, Kurosaki-san?-pregunto Hisana

-¿Qué son fotografías?-pregunto Byakuya serio

-¿ah, acaso no saben que es una cámara y fotografías?-pregunta Yuzu confundida

-¡¡CON MAYOR RAZON HAY QUE TOMARLES FOTOGRAFIAS EN SU PRIMER DÍA! ¡¡PARECEN NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS QUE NO QUIEREN DEJAR A SU PADRE!!!-decía Isshin llorando y haciendo el drama como siempre

-ya cállate viejo-decía Ichigo amargado tomando su jugo de naranja como su cabello-creo que ya es hora de irnos al instituto…

-¡¡¡NO ESPEREN!!!-Isshin salió corriendo del comedor hacia las gradas-¡¡FALTAN LAS FOTOGRAFIAS!!

-¡vámonos ahora!-dijo Ichigo sacando a los pelinegros Kuchiki de la casa a toda prisa

-¡corran!-decía Rukia que parecía emocionada

-¡¡¡VUELVAN!!!-lloraba Isshin detrás de ellos con la cámara en mano

-¡corran por su vida!!!-gritaba Ichigo jadeando

En ese momento Byakuya paro de correr

-¡nii-sama!

-¡Byakuya-sama sigue corriendo!

-no seguiré corriendo hasta que me expliquen que son las fotografías, o que es una cámara-dijo Byakuya serio

-¡tonto!-grito Ichigo

Isshin pudo ver que Byakuya se había detenido y le grito

-¡BYAKUYA-KUN! ¡¡ESPERASTES A TU PADRE!! ESO SE MERECE UNA FOTOGRAFIA…-decía Isshin muy emocionado, Byakuya sin comprender que lo que estaba viviendo en esa situacion, Isshin le toma una foto con flash provocando que Byakuya se asustara y lo dejara ciego por unos instantes

-¡¿Qué cosa es esa?!-se pregunto indignado Byakuya

-¡OTRA FOTOGRAFIA BYAKUYA-KUN!

-no, gracias-dijo Byakuya que se hecho a correr a toda velocidad alcanzando al resto

-¡Byakuya-sama! ¿Qué te ocurrió?-pregunto Hisana aun corriendo

-esa maldita arma te deja ciego por unos instantes y te deja indefenso, ya nunca me tomare una fotografía-dijo Byakuya enojado e indignado

-¡¡VUELVAN!!...vuelvan…vuel…-Isshin cayo al piso tras decir esas palabras, estaba muy cansado para seguir corriendo y tratando de tomarle una fotografía.

* * *

Nuestra victimas de las fotografías llegaron al instituto de Karakura, parecía que Isshin ya había inscrito a los pelinegros Kuchikis al instituto y a la misma clase que Ichigo y Rukia, ya era tarde cuando los Kuchikis y el pelinaranja entraron al instituto y ahí mismo en la clase estaba la maestra dando la clase cuando de repente abrieron la puerta

-Buenos días sensei-dijo Ichigo y Rukia tranquilos

-¿buenos días?...¡¿es lo único que pueden decir cuando vienen tarde a mi clase?!-dijo la maestra enojada

-pues….-dijo Ichigo tratando de decir una excusa

-le estábamos enseñando el lugar a mis hermanos, sensei- interrumpió Rukia

-es verdad…¡alumnos pónganme atención! Tenemos nuevos compañeros de clases que son los hermanos de Kuchiki, ¡entren!-expreso la maestra

-buenos días a todos mi nombre es Kuchiki Hisana, mucho gusto-dijo Hisana enfrente del salón haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Todos los del salón murmuraban que se parecía mucho a Rukia, la verdad eran irreconocibles, parecían gemelas, y la mayoría de los hombres del salón se quedaron pasmados al verla, la verdad era muy bonita

-yo soy Kuchiki Byakuya-expreso el pelinegro con pereza, y pudo notar que casi todas las mujeres del salón empezaron a gritar y decir que era muy "guapo" Byakuya, y Hisana también pudo oír a tal comentario que se puso un poco celosa

-_"en la asociación de mujeres shinigamis o en el mundo humano, nii-sama recibe mucha atención con las mujeres"-_pensó Rukia con una sonrisa fingida

-ya se presentaron, ahora siéntense…ahí atrás hay dos lugares vacios-dijo la maestra señalando los escritorios vacios-y ahora Kurosaki y Kuchiki…

-¿Qué Kuchiki?-preguntaron los pelinegros

-emm... ¡Kuchiki Rukia!-dijo la maestra algo confundida-¡ustedes dos vayan a pararse en una esquina del salón!

-¡¡ahh!!¿ Y porque?-pregunto confuso Ichigo

-por llegar tarde al salón…¡ahora muévanse!-dijo la maestra gritando

-_"maestra loca"-_pensaba Ichigo mientras iba al rincón

Pasaron los minutos hasta que sonó el timbre de ir a recreo, y todos se iban de sus lugares y Hisana y Byakuya se quedaron todavía sentados

-¿Qué significa ese sonido, Byakuya-sama?-pregunto Hisana

-no lo se, pero todos están saliendo-dijo Byakuya confundido

-es porque es hora de receso-dijo Mizuiro

-ahh…muchas gracias por decirnos-dijo Hisana

-no hay de que soy Kojima Mizuiro, mucho gusto

En ese momento se acercaron Keigo, Chad, Ishida, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia e Ichigo

-¡¡OHH!! Te pareces mucho a tu hermana-grito Keigo moviéndose de forma gelatinosa

-…-actuo Chad

-¡es verdad! ¡Ahora como las voy a llamar si hay dos Kuchikis-san!-dijo desesperada Orihime

-tranquila Orihime, ya sabrás como identificarlas-dijo Tatsuki tranquila

-¡¡PERO AHORA PUEDO DISFRUTAR DOBLE BELLEZA, YA QUE HAY DOS KUCHIKIS IGUALES!!-dijo Keigo emocionado

-_"que niño mas raro"-_pensaba Byakuya mirando a Keigo con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Qué es esto Rukia?-pregunto Hisana sacando en una bolsa de comida algo raro para ella

-¿ah?-expreso Rukia dudosa

-¿esto?-pregunto intrigado Byakuya

Cuando Rukia vio, pudo ver unos jugos de cajita con un popote

-es un jugo que su liquido esta en un pedazo de cartón pegado-dijo Rukia

-¿y como se toma?-pregunto Byakuya

-¿acaso nunca han visto uno de estos?-pregunto Tatsuki

-no…es la primera vez que veo algo así, aun no hayo la forma de beber algo así-dijo Hisana

-es una técnica muy secreta que yo he pasado por mucho para aprender esa técnica-dijo orgullosa Rukia

-_"¿técnica secreta? Mmhmmm…no hay ninguna técnica que no pueda dominar"-_pensó Byakuya

-"_ahí vamos otra vez, Rukia supuestamente haciendo un milagro de abrir una cajita de jugo_…"-pensó Ichigo irritado

-primero sacas este cosita que se llama popote, lo clavas como una espada en esta parte débil de la caja que es plateada, succionas y listo!-dijo Rukia haciendo paso por paso la técnica secreta de beber jugo en una cajita de cartón

-¡¡sorprendente!! ¡¡Lo pude hacer!!-dijo emocionada Hisana

-¡¡¡muy bien Hisana!!!-dijo Rukia

-¡te felicito Kuchiki-san!-dijo Orihime alegremente

Byakuya hizo lo mismo tomando su jugo en cajita cerrando los ojos de manera orgullosa

-_"sabia que esa técnica secreta la podía dominar"_-pendo Byakuya

Ichigo tan solo ponía su cara de irritado, ya que no se sorprendió en nada los logros de los Kuchikis.

-y dime una cosa, Kuchiki-san…nunca nos has mencionado sobre tu hermana…según yo solo tenias un hermano, que supongo que es el que tengo enfrente mía-dijo Ishida componiéndose sus lentes

-ahh…pues verán…ella-tartamudeaba Rukia, no _sabia_ que decir

Al notar tal situacion Orihime sintió que debía salvar a Rukia de ese enredo

-Kuchiki-san-dijo Orihime

-¿si?-respondieron Rukia y Hisana

-emmm…Rukia…-dijo Orihime dudosa

-¿Qué pasa Inoue?-pregunto Rukia

-¿puedo hablar contigo y con tu hermana a solas?-dijo Orihime con una sonrisa

-claro-contesto Rukia

En ese momento se fueron las chicas del salón dejándolo solo a Byakuya rodeado de humanos y se sentía algo incomodo con eso

-_"por lo menos no me han llamado Byakuya-kun"-_pensó Byakuya aliviado

-_"que querrá Orihime con Rukia y con Hisana-san? Espero que estén bien"-_pensó Ichigo

-¿y dime Kuchiki-kun, de donde vienen?-pregunto Mizuiro

Tras oír la palabra "kun" junto al final de su nombre Byakuya mostro su rostro lleno de odio y enojo, y tan solo Ichigo se burlaba de el

* * *

Mientras las Kuchikis y Orihime caminaban en el pasillo Orihime decidió romper el hielo, ya que ambas iban calladas

-Kuchiki-san…no me quisiera entrometer, pero…¿Quién es la esta contigo?...porque…este…tu hermana murió hace mucho…y pues…-decía algo insegura Orihime

Las Kuchikis solo se miraron hacia los ojos y Hisana con su rostro que mostraba preocupación no sabia si contarle o no lo sucedido

-no te preocupes Hisana, ella sabe la existencia de los shinigamis, podemos confiar en ella-dijo Rukia

-si tú lo dices Rukia-dijo Hisana con una sonrisa

En ese instante se pudo sentir una fuerte energía espiritual…Rukia se asusto de tan inmensa que era, no sabia si era un hollow o un nuevo enemigo

-¿Kuchiki-san? Lo sientes-dijo Orihime asustada

-si…

Hisana reconocía esa energía…esa energía que la atormento la noche pasada ella temblaba, ella no le dijo nada al respecto a Rukia…hasta que en su mente pudo oír

-_**al fin a llegado la hora…**_

Hisana se asusto demasiado, sus ojos se abrieron mas y mas…temblaba mas de lo normal…sentía un escalofrió que se quedo parada sin hacer nada…era algo que provenía en su mente…no sabia que hacer, nadie la podía ayudar

- _**¡¡¡ahora eres mía!!!**_

_**-**_¡¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!!!!!!-grito Hisana con todas sus fuerzas, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, le dolía mucho, lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos violetas y ella callo al piso rodillada y gritando aun mas fuerte

-¡¡¡Hisana!!! ¿¿¿Qué te ocurre???-pregunto Rukia preocupada a la par de ella

-¡¡¡¡¡SAL DE MI CABEZA!!! ¡¡¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!!!!!-gritaba aun mas Hisana

-¡Kuchiki-san! La energía espiritual sigue aumentándose-dijo Orihime asustada

-_"esto esta mal…¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"-_pensaba Rukia

* * *

Aun el la clase Byakuya e Ichigo pudieron sentir la energía espiritual que era inmensa, todos los que estaban presentes en el salón se asustaron ya que ellos también podían sentir esa energía, y sin dudarlo Byakuya e Ichigo salieron del salón

-_"¡esa energía se encuentra donde esta Rukia!"-_pensó Ichigo preocupado

-¡Ishida, Chad! Protejan a los demás mientras nosotros averiguamos que ocurre-mando Ichigo

-cuenta con eso Kurosaki, ahora ve rápido-dijo Ishida decidido

-¡¿Ichigo que pasa!?-pregunto Tatsuki

-no hay tiempo de explicaciones, debemos irnos-dijo seriamente Byakuya pero a la vez preocupado ya que el también sabia que esa energía espiritual estaba con las pelinegras y Orihime

Ambos corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde estaban ellas

-_"Rukia…resiste"-_pensó Ichigo que corría con todas sus fuerzas

* * *

Algo andaba mal…en ningún pasillo había un alumno caminando o un maestro rondando por ahí, estaba como vacía el instituto, Hisana aun seguía gritando con todas sus fuerzas, y las lagrimas eran mas y mas, y Rukia y Orihime no sabían que hacer

-¡Hisana!, ¡¡reacciona Hisana!!-decía Rukia desesperada

-¡Kuchiki-san!

-¡Inoue, por favor trae ayuda!

-¡¡si!!

Orihime corrió con todas sus fuerzas a buscar a Ichigo, el era el único que podía ayudar, mientras ella corría Rukia se quedo sola con Hisana, en la mente de Hisana se podía escuchar una voz que claramente decía

**-**_**ahora es tu oportunidad, ¡mátala!**_

Al oír eso Hisana dejo de gritar, sus manos se dejaron caer que ya no sostenían la cabeza, agacho su cabeza y su pelo cubría sus ojos.

-como usted me lo ordene, amo…-contesto Hisana

-H…Hisana, ¿estas bien?-dijo Rukia preocupada

La cabeza de Hisana empezó a mirar donde esta Rukia, la pelinegra shinigami se asusto al verla, su rostro estaba pálido, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados, y Hisana abrió lentamente los ojos, y Rukia pudo ver que sus ojos estaban dilatados y con un movimiento rápido una de las manos de Hisana agarro el cuello de Rukia y la empezó a estrangular

-H…hi..sa…sana…-trataba de decir Rukia

-debes morir-expreso Hisana sin ningún sentimiento alguno

* * *

**chan chan chan!!!!!!! que pasara con Rukia? acaso Ichigo llegara a tiempo, y que le paso a Hisana??**

**soy muy mala con Ichigo lo se! jajaja y tambien con Byakuya xD**

**perdon si hasta ahorita pongo el capitulo! pero estaba corta de ideas...pero lo unico que puedo decir es que no quiero hacer larga la historia, a si que ya pronto terminara...y ya le tengo final xD**

**nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo! y...continuara!**


	6. Sin piedad

**waaaa!! lo se estoy algo atrasada xD, tuve examenes finales y hoy fue mi ultimo dia de clases T_T‼ (para los que no comprendan porque toy saliendo a estas fechas, en la educacion de mi pais a si es el sistema)...y ya vi fade to black!!!! *-*, me derretia a cada momento!! la parte Byakuya x Hisana!! cuando Ichigo siempre mencionaba a Rukia por Dios!!! esa peli me re-encanto!!! *0*...y tambien celebrando que al fin Rukia salio en el manga!!!! =D!!! y la salva Ichigo *-* ya quiero ver el proximo capitulo de Bleach!!! .**

**antes de comenzar la historia a contestar algunos reviews!!**

**Anita509: no te preocupes!!! en este capitulo sabras quien controla a Hisana!! ademas muchas gracias por tu comentario! de veras lo aprecio mucho que me comentes en cada capitulo TwT**

**:o :la verdad no se quien eres pero lo siento! jaja xD, no pude poner el capitulo el dia de "mañana" como vos dijistes xD, esque estaba falta de ideas la verdad, pero no sufras mas! aqui esta el otro capitulo! =D**

**Byakushi: yo tambien sufri con las fotografias! y sigo sufriendo con ellas! a si que no eres la unica! y si alguna vez Tite Kubo pone en el manga a Byakuya feliz o lo pone como yo lo redacto en mi fic!! eso quiere decir que a Tite le pico un bicho raro ese dia jaja xD**

**Naoko tendo:pues...en este capitulo como le dije a Anita509 sabran quien es el malo del fic, bueno mas o menos sabran quien es xD, y gracias por comentar en mi fic! y por tus buenas criticas! al igual que Anita509 y a Byakushi aprecio sus coments! TwT**

**txiki:gracias por tu comentario aqui esta el capitulo que esperabas ;)**

**namime. hitsugaya: matar a Hisana? jujuju, pues, no te puedo hacer spoilers, tienes que seguir leyendo y dejar muchos fics para saberlo xD y el lemmon? o.o! pues no se...nunca me ha llamado la atencion escribir cosas lemmon, pero a ver si algun dia de estos habra algo asi xD**

y a todos que no me dejan reviews pero que al menos leen mi fic tambien lo agradezco! =D

sin nada mas que decir! Makiko maki-maki ¡presenta!:

* * *

Cuando Rukia conoce a Hisana

**Capitulo 6: Sin piedad **

-"_debo buscar a Kurosaki-kun, ¡Kuchiki-san esta en peligro!-_pensaba Orihime quien corría a toda prisa

-¡¡¡GAHHH!!!

Alguien había gritado, ese grito representaba dolor y sufrimiento, Orihime pudo oír que ese grito estaba cerca donde ella estaba, hasta que pudo dar cuenta de quien era es grito

-¡¡¡Kuchiki-san!!!

Orihime salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Rukia y Hisana olvidándose de buscar a Ichigo, pero no sabia que le esperaba; mientras tanto, Ichigo y Byakuya corrían con todas sus fuerzas a tal energía espiritual hasta que ellos dos pudieron escuchar el grito de dolor de la pelinegra.

-¡¡ese grito es de Rukia!!-dijo preocupado Ichigo-¡¡¡corre más rápido Byakuya!!

-ya casi llegamos Kurosaki…-dijo Byakuya con su tono de voz algo preocupado-"_esto no se ve bien, Rukia parece que se esta enfrentando todo esto sola, que bueno que me traje el alma modificada de Ichigo para salir de mi gigai"-_pensó Byakuya después de hablar con Kurosaki.

* * *

-¡¡H…Hi…sa…!!

Hisana apenas tenia el sentido de la razón, cada vez ella apretaba mas el cuello de Rukia, esa fue la causa del grito de Rukia, la shinigami Kuchiki trataba de quitarse las manos de Hisana de su cuello, pero ella sintió que era mucho mas fuerte que antes, mientras mas trataba de decir su nombre ella menos respondía, Rukia a cada segundo que pasaba se sentía pesada, ya no podía respirar mas, le salían lagrimas en sus ojos de dolor, sus fuerzas ya no le daban, ella miraba a Hisana y esta no mostraba sentimiento alguno, como si fuera controlada por algo, o por alguien

-una muerte lenta te espera, no gastes tus energías-decía Hisana sin expresión en su rostro

Tras oír eso, Rukia solo se asusto un poco, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, y lo peor no podía hacer nada, no quería lastimar a su hermana, Rukia miro fijamente a los ojos dilatados de Hisana, pero Rukia reacciono de manera asustada tras ver los ojos de su hermana, sus ojos dilatados se empezaron a decolorar a transformar a blanco.

-¡¡Kuchiki-san!!

-_"Inoue"-_pensaba Rukia tras oír su nombre

Orihime había llegado a la escena, vio que Rukia estaba pálida y que sus ojos violetas se cerraban poco a poco, Orihime estaba aterrada a tal escena, Hisana solo volteo hacia atrás para ver a la pelinaranja, en su rostro mostraba enojo al ver a Orihime.

-¡¡KYA!!!-grito Orihime al ver que los ojos de Hisana se volvieron totalmente blancos, su pupila casi no se podía distinguir con el resto del ojo, parecía como si estuvieran en una película de miedo, pero era la realidad

-todos los testigos deben ¡¡MORIR!!-grito Hisana

Rukia trato de juntar todas sus fuerzas para decir

-¡¡¡HUYE INOUE!!!!

Hisana bruscamente lanzo Rukia hacia la pared soltándola del cuello ella junto sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos y separo sus manos salió una luz entre ellas y apareció una katana con su funda en ella, y Hisana desenvainó la katana y fue corriendo directamente hacia Orihime.

-¡Hinagiku, Lily y Baigon Santen Kesshun, yo rechazo!-expreso Orihime cuando vio que Hisana venia hacia ella, pero ese momento Hisana choco con la técnica de Orihime y le pego a tal fuerza que el triangulo defensivo se quebró.

-_"imposible"-_pensó Orihime mientras veía asustada su técnica hecha pedazos.

-ahora muere-dijo Hisana sosteniendo la Katana apunto de insertarla en el pecho de Orihime, pero ruidos chocaron de la katana de Hisana y de una zampakuto, era Rukia con su traje de shinigami y con sode no shirayuki.

-Inoue ¿estas bien?-decía Rukia luchando contra la katana de Hisana

-¡¡Kuchiki-san!!

-_"que bueno que me traje a Chappy conmigo"-_pensaba aliviada Rukia

* * *

-¿y tu quien eres, niño?-dijo Byakuya con su traje shinigami

Byakuya trago el alma modificada (que es Kon) para convertirse en shinigami y Kon se fue corriendo junto al cuerpo muerto de Ichigo que el pelinaranja estaba también con su traje de shinigami porque el traia su placa que le dio el capitán Ukitake; un niño de aspecto extraño hizo que los dos shinigamis se detuvieran.

-perdónenme por ser grosero y no presentarme, me llamo Mazuhiro Kitogawa-decía un niño vestido con traje negro formal, su color de cabello era negra como el traje, sus ojos eran de color rojo y su piel tan blanca como papel.

-¡¡¡quítate del camino, mocoso!!! se que no eres un niño normal, ya que nos puedes ver aun en nuestra forma de shinigami-decía Ichigo irritado por el niño que interrumpió la corrida de los shinigamis

-parece que tarde o temprano deben saber mi propósito de vivir…es hacer que el experimento numero 6 acabe a cada uno de ustedes-dijo Mazuhiro que su rostro mostraba maldad

Ambos shinigamis se sorprendieron a tal respuesta de Mazuhiro, este solo se empezó a reír cuando vio los rostros de los shinigamis algo asustados

-¿entonces tu eres el creador de los experimentos que quería atacar a la Sociedad de Almas?-pregunto Byakuya

-yo solo cumplo los últimos deseos de mi amo…Lord Nanamo-dijo con su tono de voz algo triste

Ambos shinigamis vieron a tal acto de Mazuhi, pero este cambio su expresión a una mas malvada

-creo que deberían darse prisa, o sino la hermana de la difunta del experimento 6 morirá en cualquier momento, aunque claro, su destino es morir de todos modos-dijo sarcásticamente Mazuhiro

-¿¿¡¡maldito que le has hecho a Rukia!!??-grito Ichigo

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti mismo?-dijo Mazuhiro desapareciendo del lugar

-¡corre Kurosaki!-mando Byakuya

-¡no me lo tienes que decir!

-_"ese bastardo que le habrá hecho a Hisana y a Rukia, si algo malo les pasa, ¡jamás se lo perdonare!"_-pensó Byakuya enojado

* * *

Mientras las pelinegras Kuchikis estaban aun en su combate de armas, Rukia trataba de proteger a Orihime, quien esta solo se quedo sentada en el suelo traumada ante la situacion

-¡Inoue, por favor sal de aquí, es muy peligroso!-decía Rukia mientras luchaba con Hisana

Pero Orihime no respondía a tal mandato de la pelinegra

-¡¡INOUE!!-grito Rukia para captar su atención, pero ella no respondía estaba en shock

-debí verte matado antes para que no fueras un estorbo para mi, pero eso no volverá a pasar, esta vez no tendré piedad-dijo Hisana seriamente

-_"¡maldita sea! No puedo usar mis poderes contra Hisana, la podría lastimar, ella tan solo la están controlando, ¿Qué debo hacer?"-_pensaba alterada Rukia

En ese momento Chappy en el cuerpo de Rukia se dio cuenta de la situacion que enfrentaba su ama, a si que decidió ayudarla a sacar a Orihime del lugar.

-yo me la llevo, Pyon-dijo Chappy corriendo a toda velocidad con Orihime

-_"muy bien, ahora no tengo que preocuparme que alguien mas salga lastimado"-_pensó Rukia

-no dejare que el testigo se vaya, debe morir-dijo Hisana

Tratando de terminar de una vez, Hisana golpeaba fuertemente la zampakuto de Rukia, la pelinegra shinigami solo defendía a los golpes de Hisana que cada vez eran más violentos.

-Hisana…por favor reacciona…-decía Rukia con melancolía al ver a Hisana a si, pero esta no respondía, solo miraba sin sentimientos a Rukia

-por favor…por…favor hermana…-dijo quebradiza Rukia, pero Hisana solo fruncía el seño y le hacia con cada mas fuerza sus golpes, los brazos de Rukia se aflojaban de su zampakuto, estaba cansada y Hisana aprovecho esa debilidad y con un solo golpe lanzo a Sode no Shirayuki lejos de las manos de Rukia, con una de sus manos, Hisana agarro el cabello de Rukia y la levanto que con este acto Rukia no grito, estaba nostálgica por ver a su hermana así.

-muere-dijo Hisana sin sentimiento alguno

-¡¡¡HISANA REACCIONA!!!-grito Rukia desesperada

En ese momento Hisana paro su ataque, la mano que sujetaba la katana empezó a temblar, Rukia la vio directamente a sus ojos y pudo notar que estaban recobrando su forma violeta con un brillo singular.

-…R…Ru...kia-dijo Hisana temblando con la katana aun en mano y soltó bruscamente a Rukia de los cabellos y esta callo al suelo sentada.

-¿…Hi…sa…?-dijo Rukia acercándose a Hisana

-¡¡¡NO TE ACERQUES!!!-grito Hisana-¡¡¡SI DAS UN PASO MÁS, TE MATARE!!!-continuo Hisana con la katana en sus manos y lentamente sus ojos violeta se dilataron nuevamente

-_**mhhmm…pareces que no has olvidado tu propósito en este mundo, eso me alegra-**_oía una voz Hisana en su mente

Rukia al escuchar lo que dijo Hisana se asusto mucho, no sabia que ella iba a reaccionar de esa manera tan violenta, ya ni ella sabia si la Hisana que conoció apenas unos días era la misma de antes o volvería serlo, Rukia fuera de trance no se dio cuenta que la katana de Hisana de un movimiento clavo la katana en la clavícula de Rukia, la pelinegra shinigami estaba desarmada en ese momento.

-¡¡¡AHHH!!!-grito Rukia de dolor

En ese mismo instante se vio una cabellera naranja con su gran zampakuto en la mano tratando de atacar a Hisana, pero esta solo se alejo de ahí rápidamente dejando su katana en la clavícula de Rukia.

¡¡¡ALEJATE DE RUKIA!!!!

-¡¡Ichigo!!!

En ese mismo instante el pelinaranja vio a la malherida Rukia con una tremenda katana en su delicado cuerpo, sangre derramada de la pelinegra había en el suelo y en su ropa, Ichigo se quedo en shock contemplando tal escena, y cada vez se ponía mas furioso por el culpable de haberle hecho daño a Rukia, en ese momento llego Byakuya detrás de Rukia…

-nii-sama…

-tenemos que sacarte esa katana de ahí, inmediatamente-dijo Byakuya serio pero algo preocupado

Agachándose, Byakuya trataba de quitarle la katana de la clavícula de Rukia, agarro la katana con sus manos trataba de ser lo mas cuidadoso posible para que no se abriera mas la herida, en ese momento Ichigo trato de atacar a Hisana desarmada

-¡¡NO TE ESCAPARAS DE MI, MONSTRUO!!

-¡¡¡ICHIGO NO ATAQUES A HISANA, TAN SOLO ESTA SIENDO CONTROLADA POR ALGUIEN!!!

-pero si me deseo es matar a todos…mhhhmmm jajajajajajAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-dijo Hisana sonriendo de forma desquiciada volviendo sus ojos dilatados en esa forma espantosa de color blanco

-_"imposible, ella no es Hisana, ¿lo que dijo ese niño es verdad?"-_pensó Byakuya preocupado al lado de Rukia tratando de quitar la katana

-¡¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!!-grito Ichigo acercándose mas a Hisana para matarla y clavar su zampakuto en su estomago

-¡¡¡Kurosaki!!!-grito Byakuya al ver que Ichigo iba a matar a Hisana

-¡¡ICHIGO!!!-grito Rukia

Sin dudarlo Rukia se paro rápidamente y tras ese movimiento tan brusco hizo que la katana se rompiera y que dejara solo el mango de la katana en las manos de Byakuya y el resto de la katana se quedo clavado en la clavícula de Rukia, ella no le importo, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban ella se puso enfrente de Hisana tras recibir el golpe de la zampakuto de Ichigo, y levantando ambos brazos para proteger a su hermana mayor.

-R…Ruki…-tartamudeaba Ichigo al ver que había rozado a Zangetsu al cuerpo de Rukia a si abriéndole una herida en la cadera de Rukia, la pelinegra shinigami le salían unas lagrimas de sus ojos, y su mirada estaba de sufrimiento cuando miro a Ichigo a los ojos

-…no mates a Hisana… Ichigo-decía Rukia cortada de su cadera y herida de su clavícula

Hisana al ver tal acto sus ojos blancos se abrieron demasiado y sus ojos violetas volvían a ser normales con brillo como si ya no estaba controlada.

-….R..Ruki…kia-tartamudeaba Hisana detrás de Rukia

-_"Hisana ha vuelto a la normalidad"-_pensó Byakuya tirando lo que quedaba del resto de la katana que había en sus manos y se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaba su esposa.

-¡Hisana!-dijo Rukia volteándose rápidamente hacia atrás

En ese momento Hisana ve todo borroso y se desmaya a pleno pasillo

-¡¡Hisana!!!-grito Byakuya al llegar a su lado

-¡¡por favor resiste!!-alentó Rukia

-_"¿Qué es lo que trataba de hacer? ¿Acaso quería matar a Hisana-san?¡¡maldita sea!! ¡Perdí el control!-_pensó Ichigo asustado

En el suelo Hisana abrió pesadamente los ojos y primero que vio fue un pelinegro noble Kuchiki al lado suyo con su rostro mostrando preocupación.

-Hisana-expreso Byakuya preocupado

Esta se levanto rápidamente y empezó a retroceder en el piso haciendo que sus piernas la empujaran hacia atrás.

-¡¡no te acerques Byakuya-sama!!...-mando Hisana

-pero Hisana…

-¡¡¡SOY UNA AMENAZA PARA USTEDES!!!-grito Hisana

Byakuya se paro y se acerco mas Hisana y esta tan solo negaba con la cabeza y juntos sus manos, estaba aterrada, no sabia si la volverían a controlar si Byakuya se acercaba mas a ella, y pudo notar que ahí estaba Sode no Shirayuki en el suelo, y esta bruscamente, Hisana agarro la zampakuto de Rukia, y la agito mientras Byakuya se acercaba mas.

-¡¡ALEJATE!!-grito Hisana cerrando los ojos y sin darse cuenta había cortando a Byakuya de su abdomen y el pelinegro no grito de dolor, tan solo puso su mano en la parte herida que salía su sangre.

Hisana al ver que había herido a Byakuya tiro a Sode no Shirayuki y se levanto y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo lejos del pasillo y buscar una salida lo mas pronto posible y Byakuya no la siguió, solo miraba con tristeza cuando empezó a correr.

-¡¡nii-sama!!-expreso Rukia al ver Byakuya herido

-no te preocupes, estoy bien Rukia, pero tus heridas…-dijo Byakuya viendo el filo de la katana aun en la clavícula de Rukia

-yo se la quitare-dijo Ichigo guardando a Zangetsu en su lugar y con sus cabellos naranjas cubriendo sus ojos cafés.

-Ichigo-expreso Rukia algo sorprendida

El pelinaranja se acerco a Rukia y que agacho para poder empezar la operación, puso una de sus manos en la espalda de Rukia y la otra sujetaba el filo de la katana y lentamente empezó a quitarla, Rukia tan solo se aguantaba el dolor de esa fricción del metal que estaba atravesado en su cuerpo, ella apretaba sus puños y por el dolor le salían un par de lagrimas, Ichigo podía notar el sufriendo de Rukia pero en si, el no dijo nada al respecto, estaba demasiado pensativo por lo que ocurrió, después de un rato el filo de la katana salió del cuerpo de la pelinegra pero esta sangraba mas que antes.

-debemos cerrar esa herida-dijo Ichigo serio

-Ichigo-expreso Rukia

-tal vez yo pueda ayudar, Kurosaki-kun

-Inoue…-dijo Ichigo al ver a Orihime parada junto con el gigai de Rukia, Chappy

-por favor, déjame curar a Kuchiki-san y a Kuchiki-sama-expreso Orihime

-claro…pero si te importa, cura primero a Rukia, ella esta en peores condiciones que yo-respondió Byakuya

-si-dijo Orihime con reverencia

-verdad que si cuide muy bien de Inoue-san, pyon-dijo Chappy dirigiéndose a Rukia

-ah, me dio cuenta, gracias Chappy-respondió Rukia

-Soten Kisshun…-dijo Orihime y una técnica circular de curación de Orihime rodeo todo el cuerpo de Rukia

Había un silencio que dominaba el lugar, nadie decía nada sobre el asunto hasta que alguien decidió romper el hielo.

-pude observar todo-dijo cortante Orihime

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ichigo

-después que Chappy-chan me alejo del lugar, pude oír todo lo que sucedía, y al final pare viendo todo lo que paso con Kuchiki-san-dijo Orihime algo seria

-¿entonces viste todo?-dijo serio Byakuya

-si…

-nii-sama, ¿tu que crees que le habrá pasado a Hisana?-pregunto Rukia mientras estaba en el Soten Kisshun

-alguien la controla, un tal Mazuhiro Kitogawa-expreso Byakuya

-¿Mazuhiro?-pregunto Rukia

-ese niño trata de rehacer el propósito de Hisana como el experimento 6…matar a todos que hayan tenido relación con ella, ¡ese bastardo juega con los sentimientos de la gente!-dijo Ichigo frunciendo el seño.

-no te aseguro que Hisana pueda controlar todo esta situacion, por eso hay que encontrarla antes que ellos-concluyo Byakuya

-¿ellos, quienes?-pregunto Ichigo

-la Sociedad de Almas-dijo Byakuya

Todos los presentes de esa conversación se sorprendieron a tal respuesta.

* * *

-¿que es esto? –se pregunto Ukitake

En la sociedad de Almas estaba tranquilo de lo normal, pero por la gran energía espiritual que se presenciaba no podía pasar en alto la situacion, estaba Ukitake en un monte de la Sociedad de Almas descansando feliz de la vida, hasta que una mariposa del infierno llego a su presencia.

-**se necesita la presencia de todos los capitanes en el mundo de los Humanos…-**dijo la Mariposa del infierno

-¿Qué? ¿Para que?

-**surgió una energía espiritual muy grande, y proviene del experimento numero 6, y cuando estén ahí en el mundo Humano, si miran al experimento 6, deberá ser exterminada inmediatamente, esas son las ordenes directas del Capitán de la Primera División Yamato-**concluyo la mariposa del infierno

_-"¿exterminarla?...o sea…¿acaso será ejecutada sin alguna explicación alguna?...¿que es lo que esta pasando?"-_pensó Ukitake algo melancólico

-ordenes, son ordenes, no tienes opción…-Shunsui detrás de el

-lo se…solo me gustaría saber, ¿Qué fue lo que paso allá?-dijo Ukitake

-muy pronto lo sabrás, ¿nos reunimos con los demás capitanes?, solo tu faltas-concluyo Shunsui

-si

* * *

-…c…cre...o que aquí…no me en…con…traran-dijo jadeando Hisana que había corrido demasiado, no sabia donde estaba solo estaba en un callejón en de las calles de Karakura.

Hisana se sentó el en suelo y junto sus manos hacia su cabeza tratando de recordar lo que había pasado, estaba confundida, no sabia que hacer, no sabia quien era ese momento, junto sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos y separo sus manos salió una luz entre ellas y apareció otra katana en sus manos.

-parece que puedo hacer esa técnica de nuevo-murmuro Hisana

Desvaino la katana y la puso cerca su cuello, ella trataba de quitarse la vida, estaba muy asustada de lo que era, trataba de meter la katana ella misma así para poder morir, pero como que algo la impedía morir, sus manos le temblaban y mientras mas fuerza le daba sus brazos para hacer tal acto, estos no respondían

-¿acaso no puedo morir? he lastimado a las personas que mas amo, merezco morir, pero ¿Por qué no puedo?-dijo Hisana confundida, estaba decidida suicidarse

-porque tienes prohibido que te suicides, experimento 6

Hisana se quedo helada al oír esa voz, era la misma voz que la atormento de noche, y en esa tarde, y cuando vio, era tan solo un niño de cabello negro y su traje del mismo color que su cabellera con una sonrisa en su rostro

-…tu…¿Quién eres?...-pregunto nerviosa Hisana

-soy la persona testiga que me asegurare que mates a todos los que amas-expreso feliz el niño

-¿..q..que…?-tartamudeo Hisana

-soy Mazuhiro Kitogawa

* * *

lo se!!! estuvo muy corto en capitulo!! prometo que el proximo sera mas largo y mas detallado, esta semana por ser ya final del colegio no me sentia inspirada en redactar!! T_T‼, otro anuncio muy importante...este fic ya va** ¡****por los ultimos capitulos!, **a si que esten listos! y siguen bellos!

hasta el proximo capitulo! dejen reviews!! xD


	7. Más allá del callejón sin salida

**ok!!! aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones a contestar reviews!!! **

**byakushi: lo se! Rukia a sufrido mucho en fic xD!! al igual que Hisana!, por eso tambien admiro a Rukia! nunca se rinde!! =D, no como una tal de cabello naranja con grandes atributos ¬¬, muchas gracias por tu comment! y pues claro!!! Byakuya se mira tan lindo cuando esta feliz x3‼**

**Anita509: si...algo sangrienta deje la escena xD! pero como vos dijiste, a si es bleach xD y eres mi vecina!!!^^ xDDD, solo por unos cuantos cientos de kilometros xD! pero eres la unica que conozco que seas de centroamerica! a si que si eres mi vecina xD! los miles de kilometros no importan XDDD y si!! Ichi tambien lo veo muy deprimido!! pobrecito!! y ahora ya no es el mismo (no se si ya viste el manga 379 el de esta semana) espero que Rukia lo anime un poco! TT_TT**

**Kuchiki Rukia 7:muchas gracias por dejarme un review! se que estas ocupada haciendo vos sabes que xD (ni yo se que cosa es xD, waaa eso rimo xDDDDDDDD) pero aprecio tu comentario! deberas! TTwTT, aqui tienes el proximo capitulo!**

**xoxokiss210:pues!! aqui esta el otro capitulo xD, y si tienes razon! Rukia siempre sale lastimada! y ahora fue Ichigo quien la lastimo, y como que no vale? XD la lastimo, casi la mata xDD, bueno solo porque Ichi ha estado muy depre estos dias, no cuenta xD**

**nanime . hitsugaya:perdon si escribo tu nombre asi, esque no se...no me deja poner tu nombre original =/, no aparece xD, pero en fin...mas largo mi fic? xD, esque no se...tampoco lo quiero hacer eterno y a veces las ideas se secan TTxTT, y espero que te guste un poco de RenjixTatsuki, no es mucho, hize lo que pude xD, pero aun esta en desarrollo esa pareja xDDD**

**Naoko tendo: ya sabras mas del misterio de Hisana...un poco en este capitulo xD y muchas gracias por tu review!**

muy bien sin nada mas que decir! solo que gracias quienes leen la historia! y un review no estaria mal xD! aqui les va!:

* * *

Cuando Rukia conoce a Hisana

**Capitulo 7: ****Más allá del callejón sin salida**

-soy Mazuhiro Kitogawa

-…e…ese nombre-dijo Hisana asustada

-parece que me recuerdas, ¿no?

-p…pero tu deberías estar muerto por la explosión que ocurre en…

-pero no estoy muerto, para tu mala suerte estoy vivo gracias a Lord Nanamo

-¿Lord Nanamo esta muerto?-pregunto Hisana

Ahí estaban en un callejón de las calles de Karakura, Hisana parece que conocía ese niño a la perfección al igual que Lord Nanamo en ese momento Mazuhiro se acerca a Hisana y esta reacciona juntando un poco mas su cuerpo.

-si esta muerto por eso yo estoy vivo para cumplir sus últimos deseos

-¿d...deseos?

-hacer cumplir el propósito del único experimento vivo, y matar a toda persona importante que tuvo el experimento antes de morir-dijo fríamente Mazuhiro

-_"¡mi familia!"-_pensó asustada Hisana tras escuchar lo ultimo

-y parece que tu eres el único experimento vivo-dijo Mazuhiro con una sonrisa

-¡¡¡Pero yo no quiero eso, yo no quiero ser una asesina!!!-expreso Hisana

Mazuhiro solo la vio con cara seria y cerro los ojos

-ese fue la única falla entre los experimentos, que tuvieran los mismos sentimientos antes de morir en vez de ser maquinas de destrucción-dijo Mazuhiro

-¿ah?-dijo Hisana dudosa

-pero que bueno que aun así por esa falla puedo controlarlos mentalmente gracias al Lord Nanamo-dijo Mazuhiro-¡y tu experimento 6 harás lo que yo diga y mataras a toda persona importante para ti!-lo expreso con una mirada de maldad hacia Hisana

-¡¡Pero ya te dije que yo no quiero eso!!-dijo Hisana entre lagrimas-¡¡por favor déjame en paz, yo no los quiero matar, no seria capaz, te lo ruego!!!

Mazuhiro extendió su mano enfrente del rostro de Hisana y esta solo se asusto del acto tan repentino y Mazuhiro expresaba en su rostro algo de irritación.

-no es una pregunta, es una orden y harás lo que yo diga-dijo seriamente Mazuhiro

Tras extender su mano Hisana abrió los ojos lagrimosos mas de lo normal estaba asustada, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto y en ese momento sus ojos se dilataron.

-como ordene-dijo Hisana sin algún sentimiento alguno

* * *

Mientras en los pasillos del instituto de Karakura, Orihime termino de curar a Rukia de sus heridas provocadas por el combate que tuvo, la pelinaranja estaba curando a Byakuya con su técnica Soten Kisshun , cuando curaba a Byakuya miraba a Ichigo algo melancólico y en su mente pensaba como animarlo, en ese momento sintieron varias energías espirituales muy familiares.

-ya están aquí-dijo Byakuya

-esa energía, son de los capitanes…-expreso Ichigo

-ya he terminado-dijo Orihime sonriendo y poniendo su mano sobre su frente y restregando el poco sudar de ella-si los capitanes están aquí; ¿deberíamos despertar a Kuchiki-san?

Rukia a pesar que no peleo lo suficiente para estar tan agotada, la perdida de sangre hizo que la pelinegra durmiera de la fatiga que sentía, la shinigami estaba durmiendo como un ángel recostada en la pared y a la par estaba Chappy dentro de su gigai y junto con Kon que estaba en el gigai de Byakuya también cuidando de ella aunque el debería estar cuidando el cuerpo sin vida de Ichigo pero lo mas importante ahora era Rukia.

-_"Rukia…"_-pensó Ichigo al ver a la pelinegra lastimada por causa suya

-no, es mejor dejarla dormir y que se relaje aunque sea un poco de lo ocurrido-dijo Byakuya también viendo a Rukia dormir

-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán Kuchiki!

El pelinegro volteo para ver quien era que invocaba su nombre y era un shinigami de cabello color rojo con muchos tatuajes corriendo fatigado.

-Renji-dijo Ichigo

-¡Capitán lo he estado buscando desde hace mucho, debe reunirse con los demás capitanes que están…!

-lo se Abarai, están en el mundo humano, ya pude sentir sus energías-dijo Byakuya serio-Kurosaki, deberías buscar tu cuerpo

-¿¿ah, Kon y mi cuerpo??-pregunto Ichigo

-este…emmm…Ichigo, creo que lo perdí mientras escapaba de ese niño-dijo Kon fingiendo una sonrisa

-¡¡PERDISTE MI CUERPO!!-grito Ichigo

-¡¡PERDON ICHIGO!!-se disculpo Kon que estaba en el gigai de Byakuya

-¡ja! Tan irresponsable como siempre, Ichigo-dijo de modo burlón Renji

-¡¡¡cierra la boca!!!-mando Ichigo

-Kurosaki-kun yo buscare tu…-dijo Orihime pero alguien la interrumpió

-Abarai…buscaras el cuerpo de Kurosaki-dijo Byakuya con sus ojos cerrados

-¿¡ah!? ¿Por qué yo Capitán?-expreso Renji

-es una orden directa de tu Capitán, Abarai- dijo Byakuya con un aura negra alrededor de el

-¡s…si…como ordene!-dijo Renji asustado

-_"¡jajaja! Es te pasa por burlarte de mi"-_pensó satisfactorio Ichigo

-_"yo quería buscar el cuerpo de Kurosaki-kun ¡así para poder apreciar su belleza! ¡ahhhh! ¡¡no pienses en eso!!"-_pensaba Orihime que ponía nerviosa en sus pensamientos y hacia movimientos raros con las manos

-Kurosaki-dijo Byakuya sacando a Ichigo de sus pensamientos-llévate a Rukia lejos de aquí, no quiero que sea lastimada de nuevo

-Byakuya…-expreso Ichigo

-y dile a Rukia que…lo lamento mucho por lo que voy hacer…-expreso Byakuya desapareciendo al instante

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron a tal comentario de Byakuya

-acaso piensa…-dijo Orihime algo asustada

-¡piensa matar a Hisana-san!-expreso Ichigo alterado

-¿matar a quien?-pregunto Renji confuso

-¡¡tu no estas al día, Renji!!-dijo Ichigo corriendo hacia Rukia para llevársela rápido hacia su casa y el peli rojo de Renji solo se amargo a tal comentario

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-dijo Orihime

-¡Inoue por favor llévate a los gigais a un lugar seguro, y ¡¡RENJI BUSCA MI CUERPO!!-mando Ichigo que paro de correr

-¡¡SOLO PORQUE MI CAPITÁN ME LO PIDIO AHORA ME MANDAS!!-contesto Renji

-¡SOLO HAZLO!

-¡¡esta bien, lo hago por mi capitán no por ti!! ¿entiendes Ichigo?-dijo Renji, y el pelinaranja solo se rio al comentario

Ichigo se acerco a Rukia y la cargo con ambos brazos y la cabeza de la pelinegra inconscientemente se recostó sobre el pecho musculoso del pelinaranja y este solo se ruborizo un poco, Ichigo empezó a correr hasta que alguien lo llamo

-Kurosaki-kun, cuídate…-dijo Orihime

Ichigo no pudo oír al comentario de Orihime porque su mente estaba enfocada en llevar a Rukia a un lugar seguro.

-"_Kurosaki-kun"_-pensó Orihime triste al ver como miraba a Ichigo alejarse con Rukia

-bueno, creo que debo buscar el cuerpo de Ichigo-dijo Renji

-Abarai-kun-dijo Orihime

-tu también podrías ayudarme a buscar el cuerpo de Ichigo-expreso Renji

-¿enserio?

-¿si porque no? Las almas modificadas también pueden ayudar

-¿nosotros?-dijeron Kon y Chappy al mismo tiempo

-¡si!-dijo animada Orihime

-muy bien, separémonos –mando Renji

Los que estaban en el lugar se separaron a ir a la misión imposible de buscar el cuerpo de Ichigo

* * *

El pelinaranja corría en las calles de Karakura cargando entre brazos a la inconsciente Rukia, el tenia por ahora una meta fija, llevar a Rukia aun lugar seguro, y el único lugar que se ocurría era su casa.

-_"¡maldita sea, porque esta pasando todo esto!"-_pensó Ichigo frustrado y vio a Rukia por un momento-_"Rukia…cuando te vi protegiendo a Hisana-san pensé que te había matado, por un instante pensé que ya no estarías conmigo y yo era el único culpable…Rukia, aunque tu no te des cuenta eres una persona muy fuerte…"_

A mitad del camino Ichigo sintió que Rukia se movía y abría los ojos pesadamente

-¡Rukia!-expreso Ichigo que paro de correr-¡¿estas bien?!

-Ichigo… ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Rukia algo cansada

-te llevo a mi casa para que descanses-dijo Ichigo agachándose junto con Rukia en brazos

-¿ah, que paso con los demás?-pregunto Rukia

-en el momento que te desmayaste Kon y Chappy te cuidaron mientras Orihime curaba a Byakuya, en ese momento se sintió una fuerte energía espiritual y eran los capitanes que ahora están en el mundo humano-dijo Ichigo

-¿ya están aquí?

-si…luego vino Renji a buscar a Byakuya pero…-en eso Ichigo pensó lo que le había dicho Byakuya-"_… dile a Rukia que…lo lamento mucho por lo que voy hacer…"_

Rukia lo miro con confunción e Ichigo miro hacia abajo y su cabello naranja cubría sus ojos.

-Byakuya me dijo que te dijera que lo lamentaba mucho por lo que iba hacer…

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto Rukia algo asustada

-Rukia…-dijo Ichigo temiendo como iba a reaccionar la pelinegra y la miro hacia los ojos con miedo-…Byakuya va a matar a Hisana-san

-¿q…que?-tartamudeo Rukia con sus ojos violetas muy abiertos

-eso fue lo que me dijo, lo siento…no lo pude detener, se fue tan rápido cuando lo dijo-expreso Ichigo con su mirada hacia el suelo

-Ichigo…debo ir a detenerlo-expreso Rukia parándose pero cuando lo hizo se desequilibro un poco

-no Rukia ni te atrevas a ir a buscarlo, el me dijo que te llevara lejos de ahí y eso hare-dijo Ichigo con firmeza

-acaso no lo entiendes Ichigo…-dijo Rukia seria dándole la espalda a Ichigo-… ¿acaso no entiendes lo grave de la situacion?

-lo se Rukia por eso debo llevarte a un lugar…

-¡¡acaso no entiendes que mi familia esta en peligro!!-expreso la pelinegra casi gritando

-R…Rukia…

Lentamente Rukia se voltea hacia Ichigo con su mirada en el suelo y que su cabello cubriera sus ojos.

-… ¿acaso no ves que los quiero proteger y… no estar ahí haciendo nada al respecto?-decía Rukia con su tono de voz que cada vez se ponía quebradiza-… ¿por…que no me entiendes…Ichigo?

El pelinaranja se acerco a Rukia que tenía su mirada hacia abajo y se puso enfrente de ella y con una de sus manos agarro su mentón y la pelinegra se asombro a tal acto e Ichigo levanto el mentón hacia su rostro y pudo notar los ojos violetas de Rukia húmedos por las lágrimas

-_"como me lo imagine…estaba llorando"_-pensó Ichigo

-parece que siempre te hago llorar, ¿no es así enana?-dijo Ichigo

-Ichi…go-dijo Rukia con voz quebradiza

-yo te entiendo mas de lo que crees Rukia, yo se lo que se siente perder a alguien sin que tu pudieras hacer nada al respecto para salvarlo, eso fue lo que paso cuando mi madre murió a causa de un hollow y yo no pude hacer nada solo la conduje a su tumba –expreso Ichigo

Rukia solo se sorprendió

-Rukia, no dejare que tú sufras lo mismo que yo sufrí-dijo Ichigo con firmeza

-…Ich…igo…-tartamudeo Rukia que lloraba mas que antes

Ichigo con sus dos manos empezó a secar las lagrimas de Rukia que caían sobre su rostro, odiaba verla así tan débil y frágil que cualquiera se podía aprovechar de ella, el pelinaranja la abrazo protectoramente y si agacho un poco para llegar a su oído

-yo te ayudare Rukia, no estas sola

Al oír eso Rukia con ambos brazos abraza fuertemente a Ichigo quien esta llora sobre su pecho y temblaba por causa de su dolor de angustia que sentía

-¿lo prometes?-dijo Rukia inocentemente

Ichigo tan solo se acerco a la cara de Rukia y esta se separo de su pecho para verlo a los ojos y cada vez el pelinaranja se acerca poco a poco al rostro de la pelinegra y sin dudarlo la beso tiernamente en sus labios, ella no se resistió es mas, el beso que le dio Ichigo fue correspondido, y Ichigo se separo un poco de los labios de Rukia

-lo prometo-expreso Ichigo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Rukia no quería separarse de sus labios a si que ella beso a Ichigo de la misma manera que la beso el, pero no tenían mucho tiempo, tenían que detener a Byakuya y a los capitanes.

-Ichigo, debemos irnos-dijo Rukia

-creo que tienes razón, pero antes

Ichigo se agacho y tomo el cuerpo de la pelinegra y la cargo

-ooeee, ¡¿Qué haces Ichigo?! ¡bájame!-dijo Rukia ruborizándose

-si no mal recuerdo tu estas débil aun, a si que debes descansar para recuperar fuerzas-dijo Ichigo de tono maloso

-eres un tonto-dijo Rukia ruborizándose mas y frunciendo el ceño

Ichigo tan solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y se fue corriendo hacia la energía espiritual de los capitanes.

* * *

Mientras en los pasillos del instituto de Karakura había una misión imposible "**en búsqueda del cuerpo de Ichigo"**, se habían separado para buscar el cuerpo, Renji buscaba por los pasillos del aula, Orihime buscaba dentro de las aulas y Chappy y Kon buscaba afuera de los pasillos del instituto donde era hora de receso.

1. La odisea de Renji:

Renji corría y corría entre los pasillos pero no miraba el cuerpo muerto de Ichigo.

-_"¡maldición! ¡Cuando encuentre el cuerpo de Ichigo lo desfigurare!"_-pensaba Renji con el ceño fruncido

En ese momento paso por un aula que de un abrir y cerrar de ojos la puerta del aula se rompió en mil pedazos y salió una pierna como si patio la puerta

-¡¡¡NO ME DEJARAN AQUÍ ADENTRO COMO UN ANIMAL ENJAULADO!!!

-…Tat…suki, epe…ra-tartamudeaba Mizuiro

En ese momento Renji no se dio cuenta y choco contra Tatsuki y ambos cayeron al suelo

-¡ayyyy! ¡Eso dolió!-dijo Renji frotándose la frente pero se percapto de que se hacia chocado con una humana-que bueno que ella no me mira…

-¡¡mi cabeza!!-dijo Tatsuki adolorida-¡oye! ¿Que te pasa? ¡Se supone que no se debe correr en los pasillos!-expreso Tatsuki viendo a Renji

-"_¡¡¿acaso ella puede verme?!!"-_pensó Renji alterado y Tatsuki solo lo miraba con cara de enojada-¡este es un mal sueño!-decía Renji alterado

-¿de que estas hablando?-dijo Tatsuki confundida-ese traje lo he visto antes, Ichigo lo usaba cuando yo lo vi…-dijo Tatsuki dándose cuenta que Renji traía su traje shinigami

-¿Cómo? ¿Conoces a Ichigo?-expreso Renji confundido

-si…lo conozco hace mucho tiempo…

-"_no lo comprendo, ¿como es que ella me puede ver?" –_pensó Renji

-entonces… ¿sabes lo que es un shinigami?-pregunto Renji

-¿un que?

-_"¿no parece que no sabe…?-_pensó Renji confundido

-Tat…suki…-tartamudeo alguien

Cuando Renji volteo hacia el aula se sorprendió mucho al ver a Mizuiro, Asano

, Chad y a Ishida tirados en el suelo como si alguien los hubiera golpeado fuertemente

-¿…Ren…ji?-dijo el Quincy tirado

-¡¿ah?! ¿Qué les paso?-dijo Renji hablándole a Tatsuki

-yo los golpee-dijo Tatsuki tranquilamente

-¡¿eh!?-dijo Renji asustado

-no me dejaban salir, me decían que era muy peligroso ir afuera por una energía espiritual maligna y no me podía quedar ahí sin saber lo que pasaba en realidad y ese Ichigo se va sin ninguna explicación junto con el hermano de Kuchiki-san, por eso golpee a todos para salir del aula-concluyo Tatsuki

-comprendo-dijo Renji levantándose-entonces si me puedes ver deberías saber lo que sucede

-¡hasta que al fin alguien me explicara!-expreso Tatsuki

-si pero antes debo cumplir mi misión…

-¿tu misión?

-si, ¿me ayudas a buscar el cuerpo de Ichigo?-dijo Renji tranquilo

-¿¿su cuerpo??-dijo Tatsuki sin comprender

-te lo explicare luego, solo ayúdame a buscar el cuerpo del idiota de Ichigo y te explicare todo

-¡ya que!-dijo Tatsuki levantándose y siguió a Renji

* * *

2. la odisea de Orihime:

"_¡Debo de encontrar el cuerpo de Kurosaki-kun antes que todos!"-_pensaba Orihime mientras miraba en cada aula si no estaba ahí, pero no lo encontraba en ninguna parte, hasta que vio que la puerta de su aula estaba destruida.

-…Ino...ue…

Ella escucho su voz y cuando vio a todos sus amigos tirados en el suelo

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?!- pregunto Orihime asombrada

-…Tats..uki…-trato de decir Asano tirado

-¡¡¿Tatsuki -chan hizo todo esto!!?-dijo Orihime

-…si…-dijeron todos malhumorados

-¡¡¡pobrecitos!!!-dijo Orihime juntándose sus manos-¡ya se con que pueden sentirse mejor!-dijo alegre

Orihime fue hacia su escritorio y saco una gran bolsa y todos del lugar se sorprendieron y sabían que no seria nada bonito que había ahí adentro

-¡¡que bueno que traje comida extra!!-dijo feliz Orihime

-Ino..ue-san…¿esa comida la …hiciste tu?-pregunto Ishida asustado

-¡si! ¡Y se las daré para que se sientan mejor!-expreso Orihime

-¡¡no!!-dijeron todos tratando de escapar pero por el dolor que causo Tatsuki no se podían mover

-¡muy bien! Es hora de darles mi sándwich de cebollas con mantequilla de maní con bananas y gelatina con salsa de queso ¡¡habrán bien la boca!!-dijo Orihime acercándose a los pobres chicos

Mizuiro, Asano, Ishida y Chad estaban en una esquina templando al ver que Orihime se acerba con sus "delicias"

¡¡¡ahhh!!!!!-gritaron todos excepto Chad

-_"después de alimentar a los heridos seguiré buscando el cuerpo de Kurosaki-kun! ¡me esforzare!"-_pensó Orihime decidida

* * *

3. la odisea de Chappy y Kon

Mientras tanto Chappy estaba en el gigai de Rukia y Kon estaba en el gigai de Byakuya, era muy difícil encontrar el cuerpo de Ichigo por que había muchos estudiantes en el patio.

-¿acaso no recuerdas donde dejaste el cuerpo, pyon?-dijo Chappy

-¡ya te dije como mil veces que no!-dijo enojado Kon

-recuerda que Byakuya-sama siempre anda serio, pyon-expreso Chappy

-¡ya lo se!-expreso enojado Kon

-esta bien, solo me aseguraba, pyon

-¡¡ya deja de decir "pyon"!!-exploto Kon

-lo siento…pyon

-¡¡ahhh!!-grito Kon

-¡guarda la postura pyon!

-"_¡¡¡ahh!! ¡¡puede ser que este en el mismo cuerpo que mi nee-san, pero no es lo mismo!!_ ¡¡¡nee-san regresa!!!!"-pensaba Kon llorando

En ese Chappy lo golpea en la cabeza

-¡Byakuya-sama nunca llora, a si que no llores, pyon!

-¡¡waaahhh!!! ¡¡nee-san!!

Renji, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chappy y Kon trataba de buscar el cuerpo de Ichigo pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles al igual que la memoria de Kon pero llegando a otro lado, estaban reunidos los capitanes a excepción de Mayuri y Komamura que estos dos estaban en la Sociedad de Almas pero el resto estaba en el mundo humano, todos ya sabían su objetivo matar a Hisana como sea posible

-¿sin piedad?-pregunto Hitsugaya

-si…esas fueron ordenes directas del Capitán Yamato-contesto Unohana

-¿Capitán Kuchiki que piensa sobre esto?-pregunto Ukitake

-no estoy obligado a responder esa pregunta-expreso Byakuya y en ese momento desapareció en busca de Hisana

-¡ayy pero que malhumorado!-dijo Shunsui

-creo que deberíamos separarnos a buscarla-mando Soi Fong

-pero si no tiene que ir muy lejos para buscarme

En ese momento todos voltearon asustados por donde provenía esa voz y era Hisana con una Katana en sus manos desenvainada todos los capitanes la iban a atacar hasta que alguien su puso enfrente y desvió todas las zampakutos de los capitanes.

-¿y este mocoso quien es?- pregunto Kenpachi

-parece que aquí no esta Byakuya Kuchiki…-dijo algo desilusionado Mazuhiro que era el niño que estaba preguntando Kenpachi

-¡no me importa quien seas apártate del camino!-dijo Hitsugaya

-experimento 6, ve y busca a Byakuya y cuando lo encuentres, ¡mátalo!-expreso Mazuhiro

-si-dijo Hisana y desapareció del lugar

-¡¡no la dejen ir!!-expreso Soi Fong

-lo siento mucho capitanes, pero yo soy su oponente, y no pasaran sin derrotarme-dijo Mazuhiro que detrás de el habían mariposas blancas listas para atacar.

Todos los capitanes estaban listos para la pelea.

* * *

-"_que gran energía espiritual y proviene donde esta el resto de capitanes…Hisana…"-_pensó Byakuya quien se detuvo al sentir esa energía

Byakuya estaba cerca de un lago de Karakura con muchos árboles en la parte de atrás del lago decidió ir a donde estaban los demás capitanes pero percapto de otra energía detrás de el.

-no debes ir hacia alla, Byakuya-sama

-H…Hisana…-dijo Byakuya algo sorprendido

Hisana tenia su katana en sus manos y Byakuya ya sabia que debía hacer, desevaino su zampakuto y miro fijamente a los ojos violetas de Hisana, y noto que no estaban dilatados, el pensó que no estaba controlada, pero prefirió estar en guardia

-Byakuya-sama…-dijo Hisana al notar que Byakuya la veía fijamente a los ojos

* * *

Mientras corria Ichigo con Rukia cargaba pudo sentir la energía de Byakuya

-¡¿Rukia lo sientes?!-dijo Ichigo

-si…lo siento, también siento otra energía…y creo que es Hisana-dijo Rukia

-¡¡hay que darse prisa!!-expreso Ichigo quien corrió mas rápido

Ichigo corria mas rápido para detener la desgracia que muy pronto comenzaría…en ese momento se escucharon algunos truenos en el cielo y se empezó a nublar y sin poder observar lo azul del cielo.

-parece que va llover-dijo Rukia


	8. Anhelo de oración

**Bueno, yo creo que me van a matar en este capitulo TT_TT, pero antes contesto los reviews:**

**xoxokiss210**:** aqui esta el proximo capitulo xDDDD, ¡algo tarde XD! ¡pero bueno! que bueno que te guste las partes malosas de Ichigo con Rukia, bueno en otras palabras cuando es cariñoso XDDD y la verdad que si que Ichi como besa a Rukia! sabes como me costo esa parte, la verdad no estaba en mism planes ponerla ._., en fin xD...disfrutes este capitulo, creo que te dejare mas picada en este TT_TT**

**Anita509: ¡¡lo se!! siempre te contesto tarde!! xD a la proxima sere mas puntual xD, y si! Ichi tan deprimido que se ve! pero por lo que vi el manga esta semana (380) como que Byakuya lo animo xD,eso lo que yo senti, porque recobro la confianza otra vez, pero no confio en Unohana, no se...derrepente quiere pelear en karakura y nunca lo a hecho? D:, hay algo raro ahi...sera que Unohana es parte de los malos? ._. o solo estara ahi para curalos?, pero todavia queda la esperanza que Rukia le hable! *-*, algo tiene los Kuchikis para sentir mejor a los Kurosakis XDD y te apoyo! "Ichigo necesita un abrazo!" que se lo de Rukia!!! *-*‼...y vamos vecina Catracha XD (a mi me puedes llamar chapina xD) a mi me gusta muchos tus historias! subila! animo^^**

**Kuchiki Rukia 7: gracias por tu review! pero nunca he visto que hayas actualizado tu historia! pero no te preocupes...te dejare un review cuando lea tu historia^^, disfruta este capitulo!^^**

**byakushi: si Ichi siempre estara con Rukia! *-*‼ y eso no es fantasia del fic! xDD e Inoue se ha vuelto hentai? o la autora la volvio hentai? bwuajaja! XD y si! a mi tambien me gusta RejixTatsuki! pero para serte sincera...nunca pense en ponerla en mi fic XD y pues... a ver si se mira...esta es la pagina donde leo bleach:http:// www. anime xtremist. com /mangas 5. htm**

**namine . hitsugaya: no hay de que^^, a peticion tuya puse RenjixTatsuki xD, y pues...si no quiero hacer ¡eterna! la historia...y sientes lastima por los pobre hambrientos?? XDD...y tu tambien eres de centro america? ._.?...Mexico no es de norte america? bueno a mi me enseñaron asi xD...corrigeme si estoy mal XD**

sin nada mas que decir...disfruten el penultimo capitulo TT_TT, este a sido el capitulo mas largo que he hecho ._.

* * *

Cuando Rukia conoce a Hisana

**Capitulo 8: Anhelo de oración **

Cada vez el cielo se ponía mas oscuro, como si una gran tormenta se avecinara, y estaban frente a frente Byakuya vs Hisana con sus espadas desenvainadas con sentimientos dudosos entre cada uno de ellos, ambos ojos de los dos se miraban fijamente esperando quien atacaría primero, soplaba muy fuerte el viento y había un silencio corpulento en el lugar.

-Byakuya-sama…no tengo mucho tiempo…-decía Hisana con angustia en su rostro-en cualquier momento me pueden controlar de nuevo, ahora no lo hacen… porque me estoy oponiendo, pero no será…por mucho tiempo-lo decía cada vez mas triste en su rostro y con su mano libre se tocaba la cabeza para aguantar el dolor

Byakuya tan solo la miraba fijamente y la oía atentamente, ya el no sabia si Hisana se liberaría, pero por ahora, le estaba hablando la Hisana que solía conocer

-Byakuya-sama, por favor…antes que me controlen de nuevo-dijo Hisana deprimida y sus lágrimas empezaron a salir-¡¡¡POR FAVOR MATAME BYAKUYA-SAMA!!!

Byakuya se sorprendió a la respuesta de Hisana, ¿matarla? ¿El seria capaz de hacerlo?, la orden del Capitán Yamato era matarla a ella sin piedad, pero ¿seria capaz de volver a vivir esa experiencia otra vez? ¿ver a Hisana morir enfrente de el? Casi mata a Rukia por seguir las reglas que había jurado en la tumba de sus padres obedecerlas, pero la promesa que le había hecho Hisana le hizo reflexionar casi al último minuto, ¿a que debía seguir? ¿a las ordenes? ¿o a su corazón?

-¡¡¡¡¡te lo imploro Byakuya-sama, mátame ahora!!!!! –dijo desesperada Hisana

-¿Por qué te tengo que matar, Hisana?-pregunto Byakuya serio

-porque…quiero protegerlos de la amenaza que me controla...yo…yo quiero…proteger a Rukia, de cualquier peligro, de cualquier cosa…ese siempre a sido mi mayor anhelo…-decía Hisana viendo hacia abajo-…pero también…quiero protegerte Byakuya-sama, ¡¡quiero proteger a las personas que mas amo!!

Byakuya se sentía confundido, ¿que debía hacer? ¿Qué era lo mejor? En ese momento Byakuya se acerco a la pelinegra con su zampakuto en la mano, ella lo vio hacia su rostro preparándose su muerte, Byakuya levanto su zampakuto, Hisana cerro los ojos esperando el golpe final, pero en ese momento se escucho que algo cayo al suelo, Hisana abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver a Senbonzakura tirada en el suelo.

-¿Byakuya-sama?-dijo Hisana sorprendida

-no lo hare-dijo Byakuya acercándose mas a Hisana que puso sus manos en sus hombros-no te matare Hisana

A pesar de que había prometido seguir las reglas, Byakuya desobedeció las órdenes del Capitán de la 1ra División para solo seguir su corazón.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el instituto de Karakura había sonado el timbre para que los alumnos entraran ya que se avecinaba una tormenta, todos entraron a excepción de dos pelinegros o mejor dicho gigais.

-//parece que va llover, el cielo se esta nublando ¡hay mamá me estoy mojando!//-cantaba Kon mientras aun buscaba el cuerpo de Ichigo

-¡¡cállate, Byakuya-sama nunca cantaría algo tan ridículo, pyon!!-dijo enojada Chappy

-¡¡cierra la boca!! No me importa si el cabeza dura de Byakuya hizo esto o no, ¡déjame echarme la gana cuando quiera en este gigai!-se quejo Kon

En ese instante Chappy se lanzo hacia el gigai de Byakuya y lo agarro por el cuello dándole golpes en la cabeza.

-¡¡yo no dejare que hables de Byakuya-sama, pyon!!-dijo Chappy frunciendo el ceño

-¡¡quítate de encima, pesas!!-le contesto Kon

-¡no! Este es tu castigo, pyon dijo Chappy riéndose

En ese momento llegaron Orihime con Chad y Uryu que tenia un fuerte dolor de estomago y se preguntaran ¿que paso con Asano y con Mizuiro? Bueno digamos que no sobrevivieron a la comida de Orihime.

-vaya parecen que se divierten-dijo Ishida componiéndose los lentes

-¡¡no nos divertimos, pyon!! (esa última frase la dijo Chappy de último)-dijeron Kon y Chappy al mismo tiempo

-oigan, ¿ya encontraron el cuerpo de Kurosaki-kun?-pregunto Orihime

-eso estábamos haciendo, pero este idiota empezó a mal hablar de Byakuya-sama, pyon-dijo Chappy volviendo a golpear a Kon

-me comprenderían si estuvieran ya con ella todo el maldito día diciendo "pyon"-se defendió Kon

-ya dejen de pelear…este no es momento para sus tontas escusas-dijo Ishida

-(…)-apoyo Chad

-¡si! Recuerden que estamos aquí para buscar el cuerpo de Kurosaki-kun-expreso Orihime

-¡¡como tu lo digas mi preciosa Hime talla extra extra large!!-dijo Kon acercándose llorando y acercándose a Orihime (imagínense Kon con el gigai de Byakuya haciendo y diciendo eso xD)

-¡¡¡BYAKUYA-SAMA NUNCA HARIA ESO, PYON!!!-dijo Chappy sosteniendo del cuello al gigai de Byakuya

-¡¡¡pero tan solo déjame tocarlos!!!-dijo Kon

-¡¡¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!!!-dijo una voz golpeando al gigai de Byakuya

-¿Tatsuki-chan?-dijo Orihime

En ese momento llego Tatsuki junto con Renji

-ese hermanos tuyo es raro, Rukia-dijo Tatsuki

-¿ah? Pyon-dijo Chappy

-este…ella no es Rukia, es tan solo su gigai-dijo Renji nervioso-y el tampoco es el hermano de Rukia, es tan solo un gigai con un alma modificada adentro

-¿¿ah?? Con que este es un gigai-dijo Tatsuki-pero yo lo miro igual, y ¿Dónde esta el alma modificada?

-tienes mucho que aprender-dijo Renji

-y supongo que tu me explicaras-dijo Tatsuki acercándose hacia el rostro de Renji

-es posible-dijo Renji desafiante

-eso lo tomare como un tal vez-dijo Tatsuki acercándose aun mas

-¿me estas desaviando, niña?-dijo Renji

-vaya, vaya si es la pareja del momento-dijo Ishida mientras se componía los lentes

-¡¡cierra la boca!!-dijeron la mismo tiempo Renji y Tatsuki sonrojados

-jaja parecen que están holgazaneando todos ustedes

Cuando todos se dieron cuenta ahí estaba Urahara Kisuke con su bastón junto con Tessai que llevaban el cuerpo de Ichigo

-¡¡con que tu tenias el cuerpo de Ichigo!!-dijeron todos

-si lo he tenido cuando me lo encontré tirado en el pasillo-dijo Urahara

-¡aja! ¡Sabia que lo había dejado ahí!-dijo Kon

-ya basta de charla, ustedes 5 (dijo señalando a Chad, Tatsuki, Renji, Orihime e Ishida) tiene que venir conmigo-mando Urahara

-¿y nosotros?-dijo Kon

-irán con Tessai hacia la tienda y esperaran ahí-dijo Urahara

-¿A dónde nos llevas?-pregunto Chad

-a detener la desgracia-dijo Urahara viendo al cielo gris-…hoy lloverá…

* * *

Se escucharon truenos en cielo que antes era azul pero con el paso del tiempo se transformo en gris

-Byakuya-sama…-dijo Hisana que lloraba y apretó sus puños y frunció el ceño-…¡¡deja de ser tan ridículo…!!

-¿Hisa…na?

-¡¡si tanto me amas, cumple mi deseo de que me mates!!

Byakuya se quedo callado por unos minutos mientras veía a Hisana enojada.

-ya te dije que no lo hare-dijo Byakuya con su tono de voz algo triste

En ese momento Hisana sintió una presión muy grande en su mente, abrió sus ojos muy grandes y empezó a temblar

-"_**déjate de juegos y acabalo"-**_se oía en la mente de Hisana

-¡¡AHHHH!!-grito Hisana a tal dolor

-Hi…sana-dijo Byakuya preocupado

-¡¡¡DATE PRISA BYAKUYA-SAMA, MATAME!!! ¡¡YA NO AGUANTARE POR MUCHO TIEMPO!!-dijo Hisana agarrándose su cabeza con sus manos

-no…no puedo hacerlo-dijo Byakuya melancólico

-¡¡MATAME!!-grito Hisana

-¡¡ya te dije que no lo hare!!-dijo decidido Byakuya

En ese momento Hisana dejo de gritar y se quedo callada cuando Byakuya pudo observarla bien ya era muy tarde, los ojos violetas de Hisana se dilataron y con la katana aun en mano, la insertó en el abdomen de Byakuya, el no pudo escapar, en ese momento los ojos dilatados de Hisana se volvieron blancos como el papel.

-jajajaja, eres un idiota, ¿sabias eso?-dijo Hisana con su tono de voz que daba escalofríos-…me hubieras matado cuando te lo pedí…pero ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás

-_"Hisana… ¿acaso ya te perdí para siempre?-_pensó Byakuya

En ese momento la katana de Hisana la inserto mas en el abdomen de Byakuya, este no luchaba por su vida, se quedo ahí sufriendo el acto de sus consecuencias, ya se lo habían dicho, ella ya no era Hisana la que conocía, pero no les quiso creer, ahora el deseaba morir, ya nada valía ahora, la persona quien conquisto su orgulloso corazón ya no estaba, que la crearan con el fin de acabar con todos era peor que verla morir en una cama.

-se acabo, Byakuya-sama-dijo Hisana sin ningún sentimiento

Hisana con una de sus piernas patio hacia el pecho de Byakuya para que este se separara de la katana de Hisana y casi moribundo callo al suelo derramándose su sangre hacia el césped.

-¡¡¡nii-sama!!!

Hisana volteo hacia donde provenía esa voz, era Ichigo y Rukia que vieron la atroz escena, Rukia ya no estaba en los brazos de Ichigo, ambos sentían horror hacia Hisana, en ese momento Ichigo desenvaino a Zangetsu y corrió hasta donde estaba Hisana y esta se defendió del ataque, Rukia desesperada corrió hacia Byakuya que estaba malherido y se arrodillo hacia a el

-_"este lugar, es donde murió mi madre…"-_pensó Ichigo mientras combatía a Hisana

-¡¡¡nii-sama!!!, ¡¡¡responde nii-sama!!!-decía Rukia desesperada

-¿…Ru…ki…a?...¿ere…s…tu?-expreso Byakuya débilmente

-¡¡¡si soy yo!!! ¡¡Por favor nii-sama, resiste!!-dijo Rukia

-Ruki…a, ell…a…ya…no es Hi...sana-trato de decir Byakuya

-¿eh?-dijo sorprendida Rukia

-ahora…solo es…un objeto…contro…lado…que…qui…ere…matar a todos-Byakuya se ponía melancólico cuando trataba de hablar-…me la…encontré hace unos…minutos…en este lugar…me dijo…que…la matara, me dijo que la… ¡matara!

-nii-sama-dijo Rukia triste

-…lo sien…to, Rukia…

En ese momento Ichigo fue lanzado lejos de Hisana, quien esta ataco bruscamente a Ichigo, el pelinaranja tan solo se defendía, por que ya sabia que Hisana aun seguía viva, aun podía sentir a la verdadera Hisana.

-¡¡¡Ichigo!!!-grito Rukia

Pero el pelinaranja no le respondía, tal parecía que Ichigo tenía una herida en el pecho que su sangre salía más y más y en ese momento Rukia se encontraba sola contra Hisana

-parece que solo faltas tu…pequeña-dijo Hisana viendo a Rukia

Rukia tan solo frunció el ceño cuando vio a Hisana pero por dentro sentía temor, no quería pelear, pero ahora ya nadie la ayudaría, esa pelea entre Hisana y ella, nadie más

-…Ru…kia-dijo Byakuya

-¿nii-sama?-dijo Rukia que aun estaba al lado de Byakuya

-no le tengas…pie…dad-concluyo Byakuya

Rukia tan solo lo vio con su rostro reflejándose angustia, desvaino su zampakuto y en ese momento cuando desenvaino, Hisana la ataco velozmente y Rukia tan solo defendía sus golpes y luego Hisana la empezó a perseguir llevándola a un lugar lleno de árboles y con mucha oscuridad; lentamente Ichigo abrió los ojos y observo como Rukia entraba a una especie de bosque y lentamente Ichigo tratando de pararse insertó a Zangetsu en el suelo y se levanto poco a poco.

-_"Rukia…te dije que no estarías sola…que lo enfrentaríamos juntos, ya voy para allá…Rukia"-_pensó Ichigo tratando de pararse.

* * *

Aun en la batalla contra Mazuhiro, los capitanes trataban de vencerlo, pero aun así ese niño devolvía todos los ataques de los capitanes con esas sus mariposas blancas

-¿acaso ya se cansaron capitanes?-dijo Mazuhiro

-…maldito…¡¡aun no nos hemos rendido!!-dijo Hitsugaya con su zampakuto atacando

Pero este tan solo lo esquiva fácilmente y Hitsugaya se sorprende por la gran habilidad de ese niño, aun en la mitad de la pelea pudieron sentir unas presencias muy débiles.

-tal parece que ya acabo con ellos-dijo Mazuhiro

-"_esa presencia tan débil es de Capitán Kuchiki…no solo es el también es de Ichigo-san"-_pensó Ukitake

Mientras Hitsugaya peleaba contra Mazuhiro, después se les unió se les unió Soi Fong a la pelea pero no podían hacer nada el tan solo desaparecía y aparecía de la nada.

-¡¡déjenmelo a mi!!-dijo Kenpachi acercándose a Mazuhiro

Mientras esos capitanes peleaban, Ukitake, Unohana y Shunsui se reunieron.

-¿sintieron esa presencia tan débil?-pregunto Ukitake

-si…parece que ya los derrotaron ¿será que están muertos?-pregunta Shunsui

-lo dudo, lo mejor es ir donde esta esa energía tan débil-dijo Unohana

-si…porque esas energías no es de cualquiera, son de Ichigo-kun y el Capitán Kuchiki-confeso Ukitake

-ustedes vayan-dijo Shunsui-yo me quedare peleando

-esta bien, no mueras Shunsui-dijo Ukitake, el Capitán de pelo medio rizado solo asistió con la cabeza-vamos Capitán Unohana

-si

Y ambos se fueron rápidamente dejando a los demás Capitanes con la lucha

-¡oigan! ¿A dónde se fueron Ukitake y Unohana?-pregunto Soi Fong

-esta haciendo el amor…-dijo Shunsui tranquilamente

-lo dudo-dijo Hitsugaya algo amargado cuando peleaba con Mazuhiro

-_"si esos capitanes piensan que pueden salvar al pelos de punta con cabello extraño y al capitán orgulloso, están muy equivocados…no les queda mucho tiempo"-_pensó Mazuhiro dentro de la batalla.

* * *

Dentro del bosque estaba Rukia corriendo con Sode no Shirayuki tratando de escapar de Hisana, ella no quería pelear con ella, no es que tuviera miedo sino que tan solo lo que paso ella no quería pelear.

-no te puedes escapar-dijo Hisana detrás de ella y ataco con su katana

Rukia tan solo se defendió y Hisana seguía atacando con más fuerza

-tu eres la única que se me falta para cumplir mi misión, a si que no te resistas-dijo Hisana

-Hisana ¿Qué es lo…que dices?-expreso Rukia jadeando

-no te lo tengo que repetir otra vez

-ya veo…

En ese momento las espadas dejaron de chocarse y ambas se vieron a los ojos, y los ojos de Hisana se dilataron nuevamente

-_"ya entiendo…cuando ella ataca sus ojos se ponen blancos que no se pueden distinguir con el resto de su ojo, pero cuando esta en reposo aun siendo controlada estos se dilatan…pero aun con eso, ¿a que me ayuda?-_pensó Rukia cansada

-entonces no tengo opción…-dijo Rukia-a pesar que tuve miedo de herirte, tu ya no eres mi hermana

Hisana solo se sorprendió un poco tras el comentario

-a si que no tengas piedad de mi…porque yo tampoco la tendré sobre ti-expreso Rukia decidida- a si que luchemos hasta la muerte…Hisana, mi misión es eliminarte

-la mía también es eliminarte-dijo Hisana corriendo hacia Rukia con su katana lista para atacar nuevamente

Y así ambas espadas chocaron y Rukia ataco a Hisana cerca de su pecho, pero esta la detiene con su katana rápidamente y ataca cerca del cuello de Rukia pero esta solo se aleja rápidamente.

-_"ella es muy buena…¿Cómo la podre derrotar?-_pensó Rukia jadeando

En ese momento Rukia pone su zampakuto a la altura de su hombro

-Mae, Sode no Shirayuki-dijo Rukia tras liberar su zampakuto

Hisana solo sele queda viendo como la espada se convierte totalmente blanca y larga con un listón en la empuñadura

-Tsugi no mai, haruken-expreso Rukia tras convocar su ataque

El ataque de Rukia se dirigía directamente hacia Hisana, pero la pelinegra fue más rápida que el ataque que un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba enfrente de Rukia.

-_¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!-_pensó Rukia al ver a Hisana enfrente suya

La katana de Hisana se clavo en el muslo de Rukia provocando que ella cayera al piso y la pelinegra Hisana cayo encima de Rukia.

-¡gyaa!-gimió Rukia por el dolor

-gime hermanita gime-dijo Hisana encima de Rukia

-¿eh?-dijo Rukia desorientada

-tu gemido es música para mis oídos…tu gemido me hace entender que tu muerte esta cerca-dijo Hisana acercándose al oído de Rukia-…y dime tu misma dijiste que no ibas a tener piedad de mi, me das vergüenza

Rukia se asusto un poco al oír el comentario de Hisana trato de quitársela encima pero ella deslizaba mas la katana en el muslo de Rukia causándole mucho dolor

-¿Qué harás, Rukia?-dijo Hisana deslizando mas y mas la katana en el cuerpo de Rukia

-_´"debo de aguantar en dolor"-_pensó Rukia cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y apretando los puños

Con su zampakuto que la tenía una de sus manos intento decapitar a Hisana que estaba cerca de su oído, pero ella se dio cuenta y saca la katana del muslo y se aleja rápidamente de Rukia, la pelinegra shinigami se levanta lentamente del suelo dándole sin importancia su herida.

-te dije que no tendría piedad sobre ti-dijo Rukia con un sonrisa jadeando

Hisana solo frunce el ceño.

* * *

-_"tengo que ir hacia allá"-_pensó Ichigo tratando de moverse

En ese momento aparecieron Ukitake y Unohana en el lugar.

-Ichigo-kun, no te debes forzarte demasiado-dijo Ukitake sosteniendo a los hombros de Ichigo

-¡¡pero Rukia esta en peligro!!-dijo desesperadamente Ichigo

-Kurosaki-san, deberías escuchar a Ukitake

-¿Unohana-san?-dijo Ichigo

Unohana estaba a la par de Byakuya tratando de curarlo pero no sus heridas físicas había que curar en Byakuya, pero aunque este no demostraba nada, estaba herido en el corazón.

-¡¡Kurosaki-kun!!

Se oyó a lo lejos a Inoue quien iba corriendo a dirección de Ichigo, con ella estaban Renji, Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida y Urahara.

-¿pero que les paso?-pregunto Tatsuki algo asustada

-parece que Hisana-san a hecho un verdadero desastre, debo suponer que ella hizo esas heridas, se podría decir inconscientemente ya que esta siendo controla, ¿no?-dijo Urahara

-¡¡¡¿¿¿entonces ya lo sabias???!!!-dijo Ichigo enojado-¡waa! mi herida

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-dijo preocupada Orihime

-Ichigo-kun, ya te dije que no te esfuerces-le dijo Ukitake aun sosteniéndole por los hombros

-lo sabia desde que la vi por primera vez en mi tienda…-dijo Urahara cortante

-¿si ya lo sabias porque no hiciste nada al respecto?-pregunto Ishida

-quería saber lo que pasaría, además creo que alguien no me hubiera permitido ponerle un dedo encima-dijo Urahara viendo hacia Byakuya

-déjame curarte Kurosaki-kun-dijo Orihime acercándose a Ichigo

-no hay tiempo Inoue, debo ir hacia donde esta Rukia-dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño

-Kurosaki-kun…

-¿y donde esta Rukia?-pregunto Renji

-esta peleando con Hisana-dijo Byakuya

-Capitán Kuchiki-dijo Renji

-Ukitake-san-dijo Ichigo

-¿Qué sucede Ichigo-kun?

-llévame donde esta Rukia

-Ichigo-kun…

-yo le prometí que no estaría sola en esta pelea-dijo Ichigo decidió

-Kurosaki-kun…-dijo Orihime con tristeza pero luego sonrió-¡vamos todos!

-¿Inoue?-dijo Ichigo sorprendido

-nosotros tampoco te dejaremos solo-le siguió Ishida

-¿Ishida?

-¡cuenta con eso!-dijo Renji

-yo aunque no entienda lo que están hablando, iré contigo Ichigo, y supongo que este peinado de piña me explicara todo-dijo Tatsuki

-¡no me llames así!-dijo Renji enojado

-si…-dijo Chad

-chicos…-dijo Ichigo consolado

-creo que el Capitán Kuchiki quiere ir-dijo Unohana con una sonrisa

Pero Byakuya solo se quedo callado

-en el idioma de Byakuya ese es un si-dijo sonriendo Ichigo

-no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos ir para allá-dijo Ukitake

-Ukitake-san, por favor, ayude a Unohana-san a cargar a Byakuya-dijo Ichigo

-pero Ichigo-kun, tus heridas…

-estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi

-bueno sin nada mas que decir, creo que deberíamos ir para allá ahora mismo, así que muevan sus piernas-dijo Urahara animando a todos

En ese momento todos se empezaron a mover, Unohana y Ukitake tenían los brazos de Byakuya encima de sus hombros, los demás iban adelantes de ellos, Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas trato de correr sin ayuda, no le importaba que su herida se abriera, solo quería estar seguro que cuando llegara no fuera demasiado tarde.

-_"¡Rukia aguanta un poco mas!"-_pensó Ichigo

* * *

-¿piedad?-dijo Hisana

Rukia tan solo la observaba

-eso lo que no he tenido con las personas…-dijo Hisana-pero ese es mi destino, matar sin piedad

-¿Por qué dices que has matado sin piedad? Si ni siquiera has matado a alguien-dijo Rukia

En ese momento chocaron las espadas fuertemente, Hisana ataco nuevamente a Rukia, y se pudieron escuchar fuertes relámpagos en el cielo

-¡¡claro que no!! ¡¡nii-sama e Ichigo están vivos!!-dijo Rukia

-¿Por qué tienes tanta confianza que ellos están vivos?-dijo Hisana

-¡¡¡porque yo se que no morirán por una persona miserable como tu!!!-dijo Rukia atacando

-¿Cómo dices?-dijo Hisana frunciendo el ceño

-¡¡ellos fueron importantes en tu vida, tu los amabas mucho, ellos no se dejaran morir por alguien que los ataco con el simple hecho ellos te aman mas de lo que crees!!-dijo Rukia-...además, ¡¡yo confió que ellos no morirán!!

Hisana solo se sorprendió

-¿y como sabes que ellos esperan tu regreso?-dijo Hisana

-¡¡…porque…yo…!!-dijo Rukia tartamudeando-¡¡…yo los quiero con todo mi corazón!! ¡¡al igual que a ti, Hisana!!

-¿Qué?-dijo Hisana asustada

-¡¡aunque tu no lo creas…yo no quiero matarte, pero no tengo opción!!…¡¡Hisana onee-chan!!

En ese momento los ojos de Hisana volvieron a ser violetas y con el brillo en sus ojos decía que ya no estaba controlada

-_"mi mayor anhelo fue proteger a mi familia…pero antes de tener a mi familia siempre quise proteger a Rukia…pero la abandone…¡¡PORQUE FUI UNA COBARDE!!-_pensó Hisana quien todavía se defendía de los golpes de Rukia

"_...pero ahora, que la tengo otra vez conmigo, jure a mi misma que la protegería, quiero protegerla…quiero protegerla de la miseria que yo viví, quiero protegerla de cualquier desgracia, de aquellos que la hieran…aquellos que la pongan en peligro…aquellos que le causen tristeza, quiero protegerla de eso"-_pensó Hisana que cada vez sus golpes eran mas débiles

"_te lo ruego…protégela, elimina su miseria…elimina sus desgracias…¡aunque sea que la causa de esos sentimientos tan crueles SEA YO!-_finalizo Hisana cerrando los ojos y dejando caer su katana hacia el suelo

En ese momento la zampakuto de Rukia se lleno de sangre al igual que su rostro y ropas, Sode no Shirayuki había atravesado por completo a Hisana recordándole a Rukia recuerdos agrios del pasado

-¿Kaien-dono?-dijo Rukia asustada visualizando a Hisana como Kaien que había matado hace tiempo atrás, ahora era Hisana quien era atravesada por la espada de Rukia

-…R…Rukia…-dijo Hisana casi moribunda

-¡¡¡Hisana!!!-reflexiono Rukia tras ver que la atravesada era Hisana y no Kaien como le había engañado se mente

En ese mismo instante llegan Orihime junto con Ishida, Chad, Renji y Tatsuki acompañados con Unohana y Ukitake cargando a Byakuya y a Ichigo todos sorprendidos a tal escena

-_"Hisana murió de la misma forma que Kaien murió…Rukia, no tenias opción como la ultima vez, ¿verdad?-_pensó triste Ukitake

Rukia rápidamente saco su zampakuto del cuerpo de Hisana y la lanzo lejos, y todos pudieron ver como Rukia estaba manchada de sangre y la pelinegra shinigami se agacho donde estaba Hisana y ella tan solo le sonrió

-¡¡¡HISANA!!! ¡¡¡NO TE MUERAS!!!-grito Rukia de dolor

-Ruki…a, ¿puedes…llamar a Byakuya-sama?-dijo Hisana

-¡¡nii-sama!! ¡¡ven por favor rápido!!-dijo Rukia tratándose de controlar

Todos los presentes se acercaron un poco hacia las pelinegras Kuchiki para poder oír lo que tenia que decir, Byakuya se acerco como pudo hacia su esposa recordando que así fue como ella murió la ultima vez…

-Rukia…Byakuya-sama, por…favor tomen mis manos-dijo Hisana triste

Ambos pelinegros tomaron sus frágiles manos manchadas de sangre.

-fue un gusto…compartir con ustedes…mi familia…pero esto es el final…-dijo Hisana con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡¡HISANA, NO NOS DEJES, por favor…no lo hagas!!!-expreso Rukia también llorando

-Rukia…a pesar…que apenas te conocí hace unos días…estoy…orgullosa decir…estoy…muy orgullosa…de poder llamarte mi pequeña hermana…lo siento mucho…Rukia…-dijo Hisana llorando y al mismo tiempo dedicándole una sonrisa a Rukia

-…Hi…sana…-dijo Rukia llorando aun mas tras oír las palabras de Hisana

-…Byakuya-sama…perdóname…otra vez…por no demostrar el amor que tu me transmitiste, soy una mala esposa, ¿no?-dijo Hisana también dedicándole una sonrisa

-tu nunca has sido una mala esposa para mi…Hisana…no te maltrates así…recuerda que yo te amo…-dijo Byakuya triste

-Byakuya-sama, no…es malo llorar-dijo Hisana y cuando dijo eso pequeñas lágrimas brotaban en los ojos de Byakuya

-¿Ichigo-san estas ahí?-pregunto Hisana

En ese momento Ichigo fue corriendo hacia Hisana y se agacho a la par de ella

-Ichigo-san, pon tu mano… junto la de Rukia-mando Hisana con sus ultimas fuerzas

Y así lo hizo Ichigo

-prométeme…que cuidaras de Rukia…ella es uno de mis tesoros mas…valiosos, como lo hice prometer…a Byakuya-sama también, cuida a Rukia, te lo ruego…- dijo Hisana aun llorando y de tanto esfuerzo por hablar empezó a toser sangre

-¡¡Hisana no te esfuerzos tanto!! ¡¡Inoue te puede curar!! ¡¡¡INOUE POR FAVOR VEN!!!-grito Ichigo desesperado al ver a Hisana en esas condiciones

-no…Ichigo-san déjame morir…-interrumpió Hisana

-¡¡no Hisana, vive con nosotros!! –dijo Rukia llorando

-¡¡Rukia te necesita, Byakuya te necesita!!-dijo Ichigo alterado

-…fui creada para matar a mis seres mas amados…y…si me curan…volverán a esos fines tan…crueles…yo no lo soportaría…no quiero eso…la mejor opción para mi es…morir…-decía Hisana que tocia mas sangre

-si esos son tus deseos…con gusto las aceptare-dijo Byakuya mirando fijamente a su esposa por última vez

-Byakuya-sama…te amo…nunca me olvides-dijo Hisana llorando aun mas

-¡Hisana!-dijo Rukia entre lágrimas

-Rukia…se fuerte a todo lo que viene, Ichigo-san te deseo suerte, los amo a todos, nunca me olviden…perdónenme por haberles hecho daño-concluyo Hisana sonriendo a todos los presentes y sus ojos fueron cerrándose pesadamente, sus ojos perdían el brillo y se dejo llevar, su cuerpo perdía fuerza y sus manos se resbalaban de los pelinegros y del pelinaranja

Hisana murió con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no murió en soledad, murió alrededor con quien mas amaba en el mundo, en ese momento empezó a llover fuertemente, los que presenciaron la muerte de Hisana estaban en su minuto de silencio mientras veía como las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con la sangre de Hisana Kuchiki

-"_es igual como paso con Kaien…"_-pensó Ukitake

-¡¡HISANA!!-grito Rukia entre lagrimas entre la lluvia

Ichigo solo apretaba los puños y fruncía el ceño

-¿¡porque!? ¿Por qué ocurrió todo esto?-se preguntaba Ichigo mientras oía los gritos de dolor de Rukia

* * *

Los capitanes que se enfrentaba a Mazuhiro se percaptaron que estaba lloviendo y Mazuhiro se detuvo y los capitanes estaban atentos a lo que iba hacer.

-parece que mi deber a concluido-dijo Mazuhiro algo angustiado-Capitanes…fue un gusto pelear con ustedes, me retiro

En ese instante Mazuhiro desapareció del lugar.

-¡¡¡espera, aun no hemos terminado!!!-dijo Soi Fon tratando de detenerlo

-¡¡hay que buscarlo!!-dijo Hitsugaya

-¡¡¡yo iré primero!!!-dijo Kenpachi corriendo sonrientemente

* * *

En algún lugar muy lejano de Karakura estaba Mazuhiro arriba de un edificio muy alto dejando que las gotas de lluvia rozaran contra su cuerpo y mirando hacia el cielo oscuro y gris

-parece que un simple sentimiento pudo deshacer mis ordenes-dijo Mazuhiro-…creo que…ya que el experimento 6 ya no esta viva…ha concluido mi misión…-dijo cerrando los ojos

_**Flashback **_

_-¡Lord Nanamo!¡Lord Nanamo! ¿¡donde esta!?_

_Mazuhiro corría dentro de los escombros hechos cenizas del laboratorio que acababa de explotar, había cuerpos tirados y quemándose en el piso, pero ninguno era Lord Nanamo, hasta que Mazuhiro lo pudo encontrar dentro de una habitación y el entro desesperadamente a la habitación llena de fuego_

_-¡¡Lord Nanamo, sigue vivo!! ¡¡debemos salir de aquí!!-dijo desesperado_

_-¡¡no!! ¡¡yo cree este laboratorio, yo muero con el!!-dijo Lord Nanamo_

_-¡¡pero que dice…!!_

_-¡¡¡escúchame Mazuhiro!!!_

_-¿eh?_

_-de todos los 13 experimentos que cree, solo 1 esta vivo…_

_-¿uno?_

_-si…es el experimento numero 6, encuéntrala y haz cumplir su único propósito en esta vida…y cuando eso suceda, mátala…-dijo Lord Nanamo_

_-¿matarla?-dijo asustado Mazuhiro_

_-si…y cuando la mates…suicídate…uhggg_

_-¡¡Lord Nanamo!!_

_-confió en ti, hijo…no me decepciones…te esperare…ugghhhh, ¡¡¡ahora vete de aquí ahora!!!_

_Las llamas empezaron a extender y sin dudarlo dos veces Mazuhiro salió corriendo hacia una ventana y vio por ultima vez a Lord Nanamo_

_-¡¡te lo prometo, hare que el experimento 6 cumpla su misión!!_

_-eso lo espero de ti-dijo Lord Nanamo con una sonrisa_

_Luego Mazuhiro salió corriendo del lugar y vio por última vez el laboratorio_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Abriendo los ojos poco a poco a vista al cielo con una expresión triste Mazuhiro saco un pequeño cuchillo y se apunto hacia la garganta

-Lord Nanamo, ya he cumplido mi misión, es hora de reunirme contigo-dijo Mazuhiro-…Padre espero que me recibas con los brazos abiertos

El pequeño cuchillo estaba insertado en la garganta de Mazuhiro y este lo único que pudo ver fue el cielo gris con muchas gotas causadas por la lluvia y poco a poco el cuerpo de Mazuhiro caía hacia el suelo con el deseo de encontrarse otra vez con su Padre…Lord Nanamo

* * *

**TT_TT, ¡¡¡no me maten por este capitulo!!!, creanme, yo llore cuando estaba escribiendo la muerte de Hisana TT_TT, ¡¡¡la autora es muy sentimental lo se!!! TT_TT...lo unico que puedo decir es que no me maten y ya el proximo capitulo es el ¡¡ultimo!! a si que esperenlo para leer el final...¿creian que este era el fin? pues no xD**

**nos vemos! TT_TT...y dejen reviews xD**


	9. Un cielo azul en tu corazón

Cuando Rukia conoce a Hisana

**Capitulo 9: Un cielo azul en tu corazón **

_-"Ya han pasado mas de 2 meses después de lo ocurrido, y desde ese entonces no he vuelto haber a Rukia"-_pensó Ichigo que caminaba camino hacia su casa después de haber estado en el instituto-_"se podría decir que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, mi padre e Yuzu lloraron cuando les dije que Rukia y sus hermanos se irían y no sabia si volverían, fue tan difícil decirlo, pero nunca les dije que Hisana-san había muerto, no pude, no lo comprenderían"_

-¿preocupado por Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki?

Dejando atrás sus pensamientos Ichigo voltea para ver de quien era esa voz que lo llamaba

-¿Ishida? ¿Inoue?

Atrás de Ichigo estaban el pelinegro con lentes, una pelinaranja, Tatsuki y Chad preocupados por Ichigo, bueno tal vez Orihime era la mas preocupada, pero los demás se sentían mal por el.

-has estado muy extraño desde que se fue Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-dijo Ishida componiéndose sus lentes

-¿¡pero que dices!?

-lo decimos porque estamos preocupados, Kurosaki-kun-expreso Orihime

-no la ves desde hace mucho-dijo Chad

-¿y ahora se creen que son la doctora Corazón?-bufo Ichigo

-di lo que quieras, pero eso no cambiara que Kuchiki-san se sienta mejor-comento Ishida

Ichigo se sorprendió al comentario de Ishida

-¿acaso no fue casi lo mismo que te paso a ti?-dijo Tatsuki cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto Ichigo

-digo, ¿acaso no fue ese lugar donde murió tu madre, Ichigo?-dijo Tatsuki abriendo los ojos y frunciendo el ceño

-Tatsu…

-¡no me interrumpas!...¡pueda ser que yo no entienda muchas cosas! Pero lo que si se es que Kuchiki sufrió mucho cuando mato a su hermana, y se culpo por eso, ¿acaso eso no fue lo mismo lo que te paso a ti, Ichigo?

Ichigo tan solo se quedo callado, se quedo callado porque era verdad, Rukia perdió a Hisana y la mato con sus propias manos y el no pudo hacer nada al respecto, ahora era Rukia que su lluvia nunca paraba.

-¿te quedaras ahí viéndome como un idiota? ¿o iras a tal Sociedad de Almas y hablaras con Kuchiki?...tu eres el único que puede hacerlo Ichigo, tu la conoces mejor que nosotros…-concluyo Tatsuki

-¡Kuchiki-san tu necesita apoyo!-dijo Orihime

-¿Inoue?

-¿y que piensas hacer Kurosaki?-dijo Ishida

Ichigo solo sonrió a tal comentario, ellos tenían razón, Rukia necesitaba apoyo y de el especialmente, no solo ella paro la lluvia que estaba dentro de el, tenia que hacer algo por ella, a pesar que Ichigo pensara que ya es muy tarde pero sus amigos no pierden la esperanza de ver otra vez a Rukia con esa sonrisa que se le distinguía.

-creo que tienen razón…-dijo Ichigo rascándose levemente su cabeza-¡iré a la Sociedad de Almas!

-¡¡hasta que al fin recapacitas!! ¡¡eso hubieras hecho hace 2 meses!!-dijo Tatsuki gritando

-¡¡cierra la boca!!-dijo Ichigo-¿pero no irán conmigo?

-tengo mucho que hacer-dijo Ishida rápidamente

-igual yo-dijo Chad

-yo con mucho gusto iré…-quería decir Orihime pero alguien la interrumpió

-Orihime y yo ya teníamos planes, ¿cierto Orihime?-dijo Tatsuki tratando de buscar una buena escusa

-¿tenemos?-dijo Orihime viendo a Tatsuki confundida

-a veces se le olvida las cosas-dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa forzada

Ichigo tan solo las vio raro pero no le importo

-parece que esta decido-expreso Chad

-así es…-dijo Orihime bajando la mirada quien no paso por alto a Ishida que veía preocupado por ella

* * *

-¡¡ohh!! ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Urahara sonriendo con su abanico en mano de forma patética para Ichigo

-¡ya dejaste de juegos! ¡quiero ir a la Sociedad de Almas!-dijo Ichigo algo molesto

-¿y eso para que? ¿acaso quiere jugar Romeo y Julieta con Kuchiki-san?-expreso Urahara

-¡¡pero que dices!!-dijo Ichigo sorprendido

-¡jojojo! Solo bromeo Kurosaki-kun, pero contéstame algo…

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Ichigo malhumorado

-¿Qué le dirás a Kuchiki-san cuando vayas a la Sociedad de Almas?

-¿y quien dijo que iba para allá solo por Rukia?

-¿mmm?

-me quiero asegurar que la Sociedad de Almas no tenga problemas

-¡je! Creo que esa es la escusa para que en camino encuentres la mansión Kuchiki, jujuju-dijo Urahara riéndose con su abanico

Ichigo tan solo sonrió al comentario de Urahara, pueda ser que ese loco tenga razón, además recuerden que Urahara siempre se entera de todo ¿de donde? Creo que eso nunca lo sabremos

-¡solo llévame para allá!-dijo Ichigo tratando de sonar malhumorado

-te llevare con una condición…

-¿uh?

-si le das esto a Kuchiki-san

Urahara tenia en su mano una pequeña píldora verde, a si es…era el alma modificada de Rukia, Chappy, que la pelinegra olvido cuando se fueron a la Sociedad de Almas.

-descuida Urahara-san, se lo entregare cuando vaya hacia su casa-dijo Ichigo tomando con la mano la píldora

-¡jo! Entonces si tenias planeado ir donde Kuchiki-san-dijo Urahara con una risita

-¡¡ayy ya cállate!!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Sociedad de Almas han pasado muchas cosas después de lo sucedido, los capitanes quienes estaban en el Mundo Humano le dijeron al Capitán Yamamoto que la desgracia había terminado, que el enemigo había sido aniquilado, todo estaba bien, no obstante no para los Kuchikis.

Rukia durante esos 2 meses no hablaba con nadie, estaba aislada porque ella misma lo quiso así, la pelinegra siempre se mantenía en el patio de atrás principal de la noble mansión, donde los pétalos de cerezo caían, le gustaba estar ahí, porque era uno de los lugares favoritos de Hisana, Byakuya se preocupaba por ella a pesar que su rostro no lo demostraba, casi todos los que la conocían venían a verla, pero ella siempre rechazaba la invitación de sus amigos para hablar con ella, se había comportado de manera muy extraña, y no se sabia cuanto tiempo estaría así.

-Rukia…tienes una visita-le dijo Byakuya que en ese momento estaba en la mansión con su ropa cómoda, sin atender sus cosas de shinigami

-¿Quién es, nii-sama?-pregunto Rukia a espaldas de el, que estaba en el jardín del patio de la mansión con un su kimono morado

-es el capitán de la decimotercera división Jushiro Ukitake-respondió Byakuya

-no lo quiero ver…ahora no, nii-sama-expreso Rukia

-Rukia…¿estas segura?

-si nii-sama, muy segura, no quiero ver a nadie

-de acuerdo, como quieras

En ese momento Byakuya salió de donde estaba y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión donde se encontraba Ukitake

-Rukia no quiere a nadie-dijo Byakuya

-hahh…-suspiro Ukitake-…siempre es lo mismo…nunca quiere ver a nadie, a estado a si un buen tiempo

-vienes aquí todos los días a ver como esta ella…

-si…me preocupa mucho Kuchiki-san, no solo costo que superara la muerte de Kaien, si no que ahora paso lo mismo con…bueno-dijo Ukitake tratando de mencionar a Hisana enfrente de Byakuya

-lo se…no lo tienes porque decirlo

- ¿ya has intentado hablar con ella?-pregunto Ukitake

-créeme que la respuesta será la misma, que no quiere o ver a nadie…-respondo el noble

-entiendo…-dijo Ukitake con melancolía-…bueno, creo que te veré mañana a ver como sigue Kuchiki

-si…

Y se fue Ukitake de la mansión Kuchiki, caminaba tranquilo sin presión, era una linda tarde, debo admitirlo iba feliz por el día, pero preocupado por dentro aunque su rostro no lo demostraba, tal parece de tanto visitar a los Kuchikis ya se le había pegado no mostrar lo que realmente le pasa, como Byakuya…pero a distancia pudo observar a alguien que corría a toda velocidad, anda jadeando como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo y cuando el sujeto se empezó a cercarse a Ukitake pudo identificar quien era…

-¿Ichigo-kun?-dijo Ukitake viendo como el pobre corría

-¿¿U…Ukitake-san??-dijo sorprendido Ichigo lo cual paro de correr

-¿Qué ocurre Ichigo? ¿Por qué corres así?-pregunto Ukitake

-pues…vera…

-¡¡AHÍ ESTAS!!

-¡waaah!...¡Ken…Kenpachi!-dijo asustado Ichigo que corrió de nuevo

-¡espera Ichigo-kun!-dijo Ukitake mientras veía la persecución de Ichigo y Kenpachi- "_deplano que se lo encontró en el camino…mhhmm…hasta que al fin llegas…te tardaste demasiado"-_pensó Ukitake con una sonrisa

Pasaron los minutos, las horas y poco a poco la Sociedad de Almas empezó a oscurecer, Ichigo cansado pudo perder a Kenpachi en el inmenso pasillo de la Sociedad de Almas y por suerte ahí estaba Yachuri quien siempre junto con Kenpachi se perdían por su intuición y siempre paraban por los callejones sin salidas, ya cansado el pelinaranja se sentó en el piso y jadeaba y sudaba como nunca, esta vez Kenpachi lo hizo correr, que bueno que el no tiene un bankai para utilizarlo con el a larga distancia y a si atacarlo, pero de repente se pudieron escuchar unos pasos que caminaban en la oscuridad, Ichigo se puso de pie para desenvainar su zampakuto y camino hacia atrás para guardar distancia pero pudo tocar una pared.

_-"¿¿¿acaso estoy en un callejón sin salida???"-_pensó Ichigo asustado-_"¡¡¡Kenpachi anda con la niña de pelo rosa…ellos siempre se topan con callejones si salidas cuando buscan algo o!!!¡¡¡…alguien como yo_!!! _¡¡¡de seguro es el!!!"_

_-_¿Ichigo-kun?-dijo la persona que estaba entre la oscuridad

-"_¡¡¡¡¡es el!!!!"-pensó Ichigo alterado_

Mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba algo de luz en el callejón la sombra que se escondía en la oscuridad se fue aclarando e Ichigo pudo notar que no era Kenpachi o alguien que lo quería matar era tan solo…

-¿Ukitake-san?-dijo Ichigo sorprendido

-¡hasta que a fin de encuentro, Ichigo-kun!-dijo Ukitake con una sonrisa

-¿me estaba buscando?

-claro…te quería hablar cuando aun estaba claro, pero tal parece que te encontraste con un problema en el camino-respondió Ukitake

-eemm…si, cuando entre a la Sociedad de Almas…

_**Flashback:**_

_En el cielo apareció un agujero que parecía que ahí adentro había una habitación, pero eso no era lo más importante, lo más importante era que allá arriba había un shinigami saliendo de ahí, o mejor dicho…pateado por Urahara cuando se abrió el agujero y que el pelinaranja saliera volando por los aires._

_-¡¡¡¡AHHHH!!!!-se escuchaba los gritos de Ichigo mientras caía hacia el suelo _

_-¡¡DALE SALUDOS MIOS A KUCHIKI-SAN POR MI, KUROSAKI-KUN!!! ¡¡ jojojo!!-grito Urahara mientras veía como Ichigo bajaba a toda velocidad y con su distinguido abanico se empezó a reír detrás de el_

_-¡¡¡ME LAS PAGARAS URAHAAAAAA!!!-grito a todo pulmón Ichigo quien con sus pies trataban de descender hasta controlar la situacion_

_En eso el pelinaranja no lo logra y cae boca abajo sobre el suelo de la Sociedad de Almas y rueda de forma sorprendente hasta que un obstáculo hizo que detuviera_

_-ugghh…eso dolió-dijo Ichigo sobándose su cabeza hasta que alzo la vista para ver con que tonta pared choco_

_-vaya, vaya…miren lo que tenemos aquí…_

_Ichigo sabia de quien era esa voz y con su rostro que reflejaba terror pudo verlo hacia los ojos_

_-¡¡¡KENPACHI!!!_

_-¡¡DESENVAINA TU ESPADA, NIÑO!!-dijo Kenpachi desenvainado su zampakuto y tratando de golpear a Ichigo con ella_

_-¡¡jajaja, Ken-chan ya tiene con alguien con quien jugar-dijo Yachiru que estaba en la espalda de Kenpachi_

_-¡¡¡WHOAAAAAA!!!-dijo Ichigo esquivando ese golpe y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo_

_-¡¡¡NO TE ME ESCAPARAS!!!_

_**Fin del flashback**_

-…y después me encontré contigo Kenpachi me encontró salí corriendo de nuevo y durante todo este tiempo he huido de Kenpachi…-finalizo Ichigo

-ohh…ya veo…-dijo Ukitake

-pero en fin, creo que lo perdí, ¡al fin!

-eso me alegra oír Ichigo-kun-dijo Ukitake

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos dos hasta que Ukitake decidió hablar

-Ichigo-kun, porque no vamos a hablar a un lugar menos…misterioso ¿te parece?-pregunto Ukitake

-¡ah! Claro…-contesto Ichigo

Y ambos se fueron a un lugar mas claro; se dirigían hacia la oficina del capitán Ukitake, mientras caminaban Ukitake iba tranquilo, Ichigo no, porque se temía que en cualquier momento se encontraría con Kenpachi en la oscuridad, o que atacaría por sorpresa, a si que por si las dudas, Ichigo tenia a Zangetsu en sus manos.

Llegaron a la oficina e Ichigo sintió un gran alivio cuando entro, Ukitake le dijo que se sentara en una silla cercana y el pelinaranja lo hizo y le puso mucho atención a lo que le tenia que decir.

-¿Ichigo-san, dime como están en el Mundo Humano?-pregunto Ukitake

-¡ah!...pues muy bien Ukitake-san

-me alegra oír eso-dijo Ukitake con una sonrisa

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que alguien decidió hablar

-Ichigo-san, no quiero oírme despreciable pero ¿a que viene tu visita a la Sociedad de Almas?-

-solo quería ver como estaban las cosas por aquí-dijo Ichigo

-ya veo…¿y no piensas visitar a Kuchiki-san?

-pues…-dijo Ichigo poniendo uno de sus brazos detrás de la cabeza

-yo la he visitado a su casa desde lo ocurrido…

A Ichigo le cambio la mirada y le puso mucha atención a Ukitake

-¿y como esta ella?

-si lo supiera te lo diría…-dijo sarcástico Ukitake

-¿ah?

-no acepta ninguna visita, no te podría decir como se siente, Capitán Kuchiki también a tratado de hablar con ella, bueno a su manera, pero ella no habla con nadie, casi no come, siempre quiere estar sola-expreso Ukitake

-_"enana tonta, por que eres tan testaruda cuando te ofrecen ayuda"-_pensó Ichigo frunciendo el ceño

-esto es una desgracias, al igual lo que paso como la ultima vez…-dijo Ukitake triste

-¿la última vez?-pregunto Ichigo sorprendido

-si…con Kaien…el que era mi teniente-dijo Ukitake confundido

-¿Kaien?

-¿acaso nadie te a contado la historia de Kaien con relación a Rukia?

Ichigo tan solo se quedo callado, eso decía mucho…no tenia idea que estaba diciendo Ukitake

-entiendo…-dijo Ukitake parándose y buscando sobre sus papeles y demás cosas hasta que por fin la encontró-…el es Shiba Kaien…-le entrego a Ichigo una fotografía de el

Ichigo se aterrorizo al ver la fotografía, ¿acaso Ichigo nunca había visto a Shiba Kaien? Y ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho nada al respecto?

-¿Shi…ba Kai…en?-tartamudeaba Ichigo

-si…hermano mayor de Shiba Ganju y Shiba Kukaku

-pe…pero…si…¡¡SE PARECE A MI!!-grito Ichigo-….¿¡¡acaso esto es una broma!!?

-no Ichigo-san, no es una broma

-pero…si a Shiba Kaien lo mato un shinigami hace mucho tiempo atrás, ¿eso que tiene que ver a relación con Rukia?

-vaya parece que te dijeron algo sobre el-dijo Ukitake-…como te dije antes…lo que paso con la hermana de Rukia, a si también paso con Shiba Kaien, murieron de la misma manera…y también murieron por la misma persona…

-¿¡Rukia mato a Kaien?!-dijo sorprendido Ichigo

Ukitake se quedo callado y bajo su mirada y dio un largo suspiro, Ichigo tenia muchas emociones en su mente, Rukia nunca le había contado nada sobre eso, tampoco que se parecía tanto a Kaien, nadie le dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando le pidió ayuda a los Shiba que se parecía mucho a su hermano, pero ¿porque?, ahora que recordaba Ichigo, había escuchado que se parecía a "el" pero nunca supo y ni le importo quien era ese "el"

-pero…no entiendo…¿porque nunca me dijeron nada?

-supongo que…te tendré que contar la historia de Kaien para que entiendas mejor, Ichigo-san

* * *

Durante todos últimos dos meses el capitán Yamamoto estaba esperando algo, no eran informes o algo parecido pero siempre andaba esperando algo, no estaba desesperado simplemente, lo quería ver ante sus ojos, hasta que al fin llego el día

-Capitán Yamamoto-sama, tiene una visita-dijo Chojiro

-haz que pase-dijo Yamamoto

En ese momento entro la visita, pero no estaba solo, andaba con 2 acompañantes

-vaya, me alegro que hayas venido, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te lo pedí-dijo Yamamoto

-mhhmm, déjame decirte de que lo que me pediste no fue nada sencillo, pero fue algo muy interesante en hacer, pero ¡lo he logrado!, ¡hasta estoy sorprendido de mi mismo!-dijo Mayuri

-entiendo, ¿entonces la traes contigo?-dijo Yamamoto

-¡¡por supuesto que si!! ¡¡todo el mundo tiene que ver lo que he hecho!!

-¿y en donde esta?-pregunto Yamamoto

Mayuri se percapto que no estaba sus acompañantes y con el ceño fruncido grito hacia la puerta de entrada

-¡Nemu, niña estúpida tráela para acá!-mando Mayuri

-si…Mayuri-sama-dijo Nemu trayendo al acompañante

-¿solo te puedo pregunta algo?-dijo Mayuri

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Yamamoto

-¿para que me has pedido que la reconstruyeras?-dijo intrigado Mayuri

-¿Qué acaso no dijiste que había sido algo muy interesante de hace?-dijo Yamamoto

-si, por supuesto

-entonces no hay explicaciones para darte

-mhmmm, si piensas que lo hice por el, estas equivocado-dijo Mayuri indignado

El capitán Yamamoto tan solo se rio de tal comentario

-para nada, tan solo digamos que lo hiciste por puras ordenes mías-dijo Yamamoto

-y así fue…-murmuro Mayuri

* * *

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Ukitake, el peliblanco termino de contarle la historia de Kaien a Ichigo con relación a la pelinegra

-eso fue lo que paso, Ichigo-san-concluyo Ukitake

Ichigo no lo podía creer, ¿Por qué Rukia nunca se lo dijo? Ella también sufría como el; ellos pensaron que habían matado a ser mas querido, pero ella si lo mato, su madre tan solo lo protegió de un hollow y siempre pensó que el fue el asesino, pero no fue con intención, ahora con lo que paso con Hisana se volvió a repetir la historia, y la lluvia interna de Rukia, durante todo ese tiempo, no se había detenido

-Ukitake-san, dime una cosa…¿Cómo es que Rukia pudo superar la muerte de Kaien?-pregunto Ichigo

-con el tiempo Ichigo…

-¡¿pero por cuanto tiempo?!...¡¡ha estado así más de dos meses!!-expreso Ichigo

-tal vez por que no viene una persona que conozca ese mismo dolor que el de ella

Ichigo se quedo callado y se relajo un poco, Ukitake tenia razón, el conocía ese sentimiento de perdida y culpa que Rukia estaba pasando, a si que sin dudarlo dos veces se paro de su silla y le di la espalda a Ukitake

-gracias Ukitake-san, se lo que debo hacer ahora-dijo Ichigo corriendo a…ya sabrán a donde

Ukitake con una sonrisa en su rostro tomo una taza de té y sirvió un poco de su delicioso té y miro hacia arriba

-el amor de los jóvenes-dijo Ukitake feliz

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión Kuchiki, el noble pelinegro se estaba arreglando, ya que lo habían llamado para que fuera a la oficina de Yamamoto, parecía que era algo urgente su presencia, así que ya estaba a punto de salir hasta que vio a Rukia todavía sentada en el patio de atrás, observando como caían pétalos de cerezos

-Rukia, saldré por un momento-dijo el noble

-esta bien, nii-sama-dijo Rukia sin verle la cara

Byakuya quería decirle algo más, pero fue interrumpido por uno de sus sirvientes

-Kuchiki-sama, hay un visitante esperando allá afuera que quiere ver a Rukia-sama-dijo el sirviente

-ya dije que Rukia no quiere visitantes-dijo fríamente Byakuya

-pero Kuchiki-sama, este visitante persiste-dijo el sirviente

-¡¡¡YA DEJAME ENTRAR BYAKUYA!!

-"_esa voz"-_pensó Byakuya amargamente

-Ichigo…-susurro Rukia quien volteo rápidamente cuando oyó esa voz

Byakuya que estaba cerca del patio se percato del susurro de Rukia la vio de reojo y vio un brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo que había perdido hace dos meses atrás, se volteo y tan solo cerro los ojos y se preguntaba de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer seria lo correcto

-dile que pase…-dijo cortante Byakuya-_"por el bien de Rukia, espero que Kurosaki sepa como animarla"_-pensó el pelinegro

-nii-sama…-murmuro Rukia

-me retiro…-dijo el noble

Ichigo quien lo dejaron entrar, corría a toda velocidad para ver a Rukia se topo con Byakuya en medio camino.

-¡Byakuya!-dijo Ichigo que casi se choca con el noble

-Kurosaki…-dijo frio como siempre Byakuya-…a que se debe tu inesperada visita

-pues…solo quería ver a Rukia

El noble camino hacia adelante mientras Ichigo lo miraba como caminaba, hasta que Byakuya quedo completamente de espaldas dijo

-Rukia esta sentada en el patio de atrás, junto con el árbol de cerezos-finalizo Byakuya quien se fue de la mansión

-¡ah! Gracias Byakuya...-dijo Ichigo que corría hacia allá

Mientras Ichigo se perdía en la gran mansión, al fin pudo encontrar a Rukia quien estaba sentada, nunca se imagino que Ichigo vendría, siempre esta llena de sorpresas ese pelinaranja, Ichigo se acerco mas a Rukia quien estaba sentada aun observando el árbol

-¿me puedo sentar a tu lado?-dijo Ichigo que pudo notar que Rukia ni lo miraba hacia la cara

-claro…-dijo fríamente Rukia

Ichigo se sentó al lado de Rukia, pero tenía su distancia, no estaba tan cerca de ella, nadie decía nada, era incomodo ese silencio, Ichigo tenia que decir algo, estar a si de sorpresa y sin saber nada de el durante todo ese tiempo…que cobarde

-Urahara-san te manda saludos…-dijo Ichigo sin nada que decirle

-ah…-dijo Rukia

-también me dijo que te diera esto…-dijo Ichigo sacando la píldora

-gracias…-dijo Rukia extendiéndole la mano para se le da diera y ambas manos chocaron entre si, haciendo que esos dos se ruborizaran un poco

-"_por lo menos estoy rompiendo el hielo"-_pensó Ichigo que miraba de reojo a Rukia

Pero ya de ahí nadie hablo…eso esa absurdo, aun para Ichigo, no se veían casi dos meses y no decían nada, el pelinaranja decidió hablar pero cuando su boca iba a emitir palabras pero fue interrumpido

-dime la verdad Ichigo…¿a que has venido?-dijo Rukia

-vaya, que forma mas directa de decirlo, ¿acaso no te emocionas al verme?-dijo sarcástico Ichigo

-¡idiota!-dijo Rukia golpeándolo

-¡ahh! ¡¿enana y eso por que fue!?-dijo Ichigo con el ceño fruncido

-¡no has contestado mi pregunta! ¿Por qué has venido?

-¿Qué, acaso ya no puedo ver como estas? ¡mírate! la gran orgullosa y engreída Kuchiki se ve de una forma muy patética

-¡cállate!

-¡¡no!! ¡¡no me callare hasta verte como antes!!

Rukia abrió muy grande sus ojos violetas a tal comentario

-¿Por qué no dejas que los demás te ayuden?-pregunto Ichigo tranquilizándose un poco

Rukia tan solo se quedo callada y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo

-antes de llegar aquí me encontré con Ukitake-san…-pauso Ichigo mientras que Rukia lo vio de nuevo

-…me dijo toda la historia de Shiba Kaien…-pauso de nuevo Ichigo desviando su mirada de Rukia y ver hacia adelante

-¿Kaien-dono?-se sorprendió Rukia

-…me sorprendí al verlo en una fotografía, era verme a mi mismo solo que con otro color de cabello, y me di cuenta de dos cosas…nunca me pintare el cabello de negro porque no me va…-dijo Ichigo sonriendo y tal sonrisa también contagio a la pelinegra

-idiota…-dijo con una sonrisa Rukia

-…y también que…Kaien murió como Hisana-san-expreso Ichigo

Rukia tan solo se aterro, ya sabia lo que Ichigo quería llegar

-…y lo mas irónico es que fueron asesinados y estaban poseídos por algo maligno…-decía pausado Ichigo

Rukia desvió la mirada hacia Ichigo, con su cabello oculto sus ojos y no quería escuchar lo que iba a decirle

-lo mas interesante fue que fueron asesinadas por la misma persona…llamada Rukia-dijo Ichigo viéndola

-¡¡CALLATE ICHIGO!! ¡¡NO SIGAS MAS!!-grito Rukia

Ichigo tan solo la miraba tan frio como Byakuya mientras como la pelinegra ponía ambos brazos un su cabeza y agonizaba, tal parece que ya había tocado un punto muy frágil para Rukia, y si no fuera poco podía notar pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos violetas, Ichigo pensó que ya era suficiente verla así, se acerco a ella y extendió sus brazos para así poder abrazarla, y así lo hizo…la pelinegra se sorprendió al acto del chico, que no podía verlo hacia los ojos, solo se desahogaba y en pecho de Ichigo

-tonta…no cargues toda la culpa-dijo Ichigo abrazándola-yo pase lo mismo que tu, ambos perdimos a alguien muy importante, te comprendo Rukia…

-Ichi…go-decía entre lagrimas la pelinegra

-quiero parar tu lluvia interior Rukia…como tu lo hiciste conmigo, aunque no quieras desahogarte conmigo con palabras, desahógate con lagrimas…pero quiero ser la persona que detuvo tus tristezas…que haya un cielo azul en tu corazón como tu hiciste con el mío-expreso Ichigo

El pelinaranja se aferraba mas al cuerpo de la pelinegra y eso hizo que la menuda extendiera sus brazos y abrazara fuertemente a Ichigo

-Ichigo…al estar contigo es suficiente para que la haya paz en la tormenta de mi corazón-dijo Rukia algo sonrojada

El pelinaranja solo sonrió al comentario, estaba feliz, verla a si tan inocente junto a el, y se sorprende de que nadie los interrumpiera pero mejor no pensaba en eso, a si estaba bien, la luna era testiga de que ocurría en ese momento, nada mas que la tranquilidad de la noche

-no importa si pasan los años o si tenga que esperar una eternidad, cuando estés lista para decirme con palabras lo que sientes, ten seguro que escuchare cada palabra-dijo Ichigo viéndola hacia los ojos, esos ojos que siempre se perdía en ellos al verlos

La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza al ver a Ichigo tan tierno con ella, pero no lo podía negar, le gustaba ese idiota pelinaranja, ambos se separaron del abrazo y se miraron fijamente hacia los ojos, estaban muy idos viéndose entre ellos, había una paz que reinaba en el lugar, tal parecía que Rukia ya había recobrado ese brillo en los ojos.

-perdóname Rukia…-dijo Ichigo de repente

-¿Qué…te perdone? Pero si no has hecho nada-expreso Rukia sorprendida

-por eso mismo…

-¿eh?

-te prometí que no estarías sola en esto, y mira lo que ocurrió, reviviste sentimientos del pasado que te hicieron sufrir…si yo hubiera llegado antes…ella…

-ya no digas mas Ichigo…-pidió Rukia-…no fue tu culpa

-…-

-Ichigo, aunque no lo creas tu has sido una gran persona conmigo, pero aun así siempre vas a ser un idiota, no te tienes que preocuparte por mi-dijo Rukia

-bueno creo que me merezco la parte donde dices que soy un "idiota", además si no me preocupara por ti, estuvieras a borde de un colapso

-gracias…-dijo sarcástica Rukia

Ichigo observo a Rukia y el finalmente pudo decir en su interior, que la Rukia que conocía ya había vuelto

-es bueno volver a verte mas animada…-dijo Ichigo

Rukia tan solo se ruborizo un poco y pudo notar que el viento soplaba mas fuerte de lo normal y sus ojos observaron el árbol de cerezos como sacudía sus ramas por culpa del viento y como los pétalos de sakura caían lentamente hacia el suelo, esto causo tristeza en el rostro de Rukia que sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar

-¿Rukia?-dijo Ichigo al ver que la pequeña shinigami lloraba

-no pasa nada…-dijo Rukia secándose las lagrimas-…es solo que…nii-sama me dijo que a Hisana le gustaba ver como los pétalos de sakura caían por el viento

Ichigo tan solo contemplaba el rostro triste de Rukia, estaba decidido, lo iba a ser, el pelinaranja toco el hombro de Rukia haciendo que esta se volteara a verlo

-¿Ichigo?-dijo Rukia viéndolo a los ojos

Con una de sus manos le agarro su mentón y la vio fijamente a los ojos

-escúchame Rukia, no me digas que "no pasa nada" por que si pasa algo, alguien no llora por llorar, hay alguna razón, y yo le prometí a Hisana-san que protegería al tesoro mas preciado para ella…-dijo Ichigo haciendo una pausa para acercándose a su oreja para poder susurrarle-…a ti, Rukia

A tal acto Ichigo beso el cachete de Rukia haciéndola estremecer, pero debe admitirlo, le gusto ese beso, pero ella quería algo mas que ese simple beso a si que giro un poco su cabeza para poder besar esos labios que tanto deseaba, pero alguien mas se le adelanto…el pelinaranja besaba apasionadamente los labios de Rukia bajo la luz de la luna, tenia que admitirlo, la luna hacia que Rukia se mirara mas linda aunque siempre lo fue

-quiero estar a tu lado, Rukia-dijo Ichigo separándose un poco de los labios de la pelinegra

-¿y para que quieres estarlo? ¿tiene que haber una razón?-expreso Rukia, aunque ella ya sabia la respuesta, pero quería oír al joven shinigami sustituto decirla por sus labios

-porque…me he enamorado de ti-dijo inesperadamente Ichigo

Rukia tan solo sonrió para Ichigo en ese momento y lo vio a los ojos y dijo

-yo también…

Y sin nada más que decir se empezaron a besar nuevamente bajo la luz de la luna sin ser interrumpidos en la gran mansión Kuchiki

* * *

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Yamamoto esperaban al invitado, pero se tardaba mucho, el noble Kuchiki daba pasos reales durante la noche, hace mucho que lo llamaron y este no venia ¿Qué le habrá pasado?, yo creo que nada malo, tan solo su sentido común le decía algo muy importante que hacia que este se tardara y pensara "¿Cómo hacer sufrir a Kurosaki?"

-_"tengo un presentimiento que Kurosaki no anima a Rukia con solo palabras…"_-pensaba Byakuya mientras entraba al edificio de la división 1

-_"bueno es mejor salir de esto rápido y ver que hacer Kurosaki"-_pensaba Byakuya mientras se acercaba a Chojiro

-¡oh! ¡Capitán Kuchiki hasta que al fin llega!-dijo Chojiro

-disculpe por mi tardanza-dijo Byakuya

-¡oh no! Llega 2 minutos antes-expreso Chojiro

-_"es bueno saber que no he perdido mi talento de llegar temprano a las reuniones a pesar que me atormenta la idea de dejar solo a Kurosaki en MI casa…después me ocupare de eso…"-_pensaba Byakuya en su mente

Mientras Chojiro abría la puerta de entrada de la oficina de Yamamoto entraba mientras se ponía delante de Byakuya

-espere aquí por favor Capitán Kuchiki-dijo Chojiro cerrando la puerta

Cuando Yamamoto se percato que Chojiro estaba aquí, ya sabia que había llegado, entonces ya todo estaba preparado, Mayuri y Nemu ya se habían ido dejando a un invitado algo especial parado al frente de Yamamoto, como si estuvieron hablando todo ese tiempo

-Capitán Yamamoto, el Capitán de la Sexta División esta aquí

-¿esta lista para verlo?- dijo Yamamoto

-por supuesto

-¿lo recuerdas, verdad?

-claro que si, tengo todavía mis recuerdos del pasado

-me alegra oír eso…-

-pero…antes que entre…¿le puedo preguntar algo?

-adelante…

-¿Por qué hizo todo esto? ¿Cuál fue el motivo?

Hizo una gran pausa antes de contestar esa pregunta hasta que al fin respondió

-a pesar que me mire un viejo aguafiestas, me preocupo por todos en la Sociedad de Almas…además, era una excelente oportunidad en probar las habilidades de Capitán de la Duodécima División cuando pude oír que aun tu alma seguía viva…-

-Capitán Genryusai…

-ahora si…basta de platica…dile que pase el Capitán Kuchiki…-expreso Yamamoto

-si…-dijo Chojiro

-lamento la demora…ya puede pasar-dijo Chojiro hablándole al noble

-gracias…-dijo Byakuya

Cuando Byakuya entraba hacia la oficina, pero no sabia lo que le esperaba ahí adentro, entro y cerro la puerta cuidadosamente, cuando dirigió su vista hacia el Capitán Yamamoto y se sorprendió al ver lo que veía…su cara mostraba sorpresa, ¿era una ilusión? ¿se estaba volviendo loco?

-Hi…-trataba de decir Byakuya lo que veía sus ojos

-bienvenido Byakuya-sama-dijo la persona que estaba enfrente de Yamamoto haciendo una reverencia hacia al noble

-pero…-dice Byakuya

-no es ninguna mentira lo que ves, es real…-dijo Yamamoto

Enfrente de Yamamoto, era lo que Byakuya trataba de decir, a si es…no era ninguna mentira, era Hisana, después de haber muerto, se podía recuperar una parte de su alma, el Capitán Yamamoto le ordeno a Mayuri, el Capitán de la Duodécima División que experimentara con esa alma, tras varios experimentos Mayuri de alguna forma que hasta que el se sorprende, pudo darle vida a esa alma, y como lo hizo con Nemu, solo tuvo que conseguir un gigai para poder poner el alma, y milagrosamente recordaba todo lo sucedido, pero mientras esos dos meses tan largos, a la pelinegra le hicieron muchos experimentos y exámenes para ver si no presentaba ningún peligro, y a si fue, ahora si estaban seguros que no era una amenaza, ahora lo único que tenían que hacer era entregarle a alguien que la cuidara, y sabían muy bien a quien se la dejarían…a Byakuya Kuchiki

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**FIN**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**¡Este fue el final! espero que lo hayan disfrutado...y tambien espero que ¡¡KT diga algo mas sobre Hisana!! y algo que nunca ponia...aunque algo tarde, pero aun así lo dire...Bleach no es mio, es de Tite Kubo...xD, y hablando de Tite Kubo...esta semana no habra Bleach! a si que hay que esperar hasta la proxima semana para ver el manga ò.o; y ese titulo debo admitirlo me gusto mucho, lastima que yo no lo invente xD, lo vi en un programa y ¡era perfecto! xD...ahora a contestar reviews de capitulo anterior****:**

**xoxokiss210**:si...como lo he dicho antes...la tuve que matar xD, pero ya revivio XD...no te preocupes...procure no hacer tan triste el final como el capitulo anterior, espero que hayas disfrutado este ultimo capitulo!^^ y muchas gracias por tus reviews!!! y por leer este fic!! te lo agradezco mucho!! :D

_**Anita509:**v_ecina...Urahara lo sabe todo XDD, no se de donde se saca toda esa informacion, pero eso nunca lo sabremos jajaja XD...y me alegro que hayas gozado la parte de Kon en el gigai de Byakuya XD...y Ichigo ya hizo su trabajo a animar a Rukia, jijiji...trate de no hacerlo muy OCC...pero a ver como quedo xD, y Byakuya llorando, ni yo me la creia cuando empeze a escribir esa parte...pero cuando Hisana murio por primera vez xD, Byakuya lloro...bueno fue silencioso, pero lloro! xD...y sobre el manga...ahorita con lo que paso con Unohana, aun sigo creyendo que es mala! ò.ó...es cierto le dijo a Ichigo que era el unico que podia derrotarlo, pero como lo va hacer, porque no puede ver su shikai por nada del mundo, solo que pelee con los cerrados :/, xD...espero con ansias tu fic! :D, y muchas gracias por leer mi fic y mandarme reviews!! te lo agradezco!! :D

**Kuchiki Rukia 7:**sentiste muy Occ a Ichigo? y yo que pense que senti muy OCC a Byakuya xDDDD, si...mate a Hisana como Kaien T_T, la verdad lo hice a proposito XD, era para que Rukia reviviera ese sentimiento de culpa XD, lo se fui mala con eso XDDD, pero esa era la idea, tambien que Ichi conociera ese sentimiento...pero bueno xD, tambien espero mas sobre tu fic! gracias por tu review...y por leerlo! te lo agradece^^

**Rentat 4eve****r**: wow, cambiaste tu nick xD, casi no te reconocia con ese nombre...perdoname T-T, ya no pude hacer Rentat, ya no pude XD, la verdad ya no sabia como xD, espero que no te enojes conmigo xD, y espero que hayas disfruta del poco Rentat que puse xD...muchas gracias por tu review! a ver cuando te veo por aqui (ya que no te he visto aqui en FF) y que hayas disfrutado este ultimo capitulo!...adios vecina! xD (recuerda que estamos a la par xD) jeje...gracias por leer, te lo agradezco!^^

**byakushi:**lo siento...pero la tuve que matar, era parte de mi plan muajaja XD, pero la revivi jaja XD, me siento el cientifico loco creando a Frankenstein xDD...pero no te preocupes ya los console...(eso creo xD)y como dije antes...tuve que hacer que Rukia recordara a Kaien xD, pero ya esta todo solucionado^^ espero que hayas disfrutado este ultimo capitulo, y muchas gracias por tus reviews y por leer mi fic!! te lo agradezco mucho!! n_n

**txiki:**lo siento!...pero este capitulo tiene que ser el final T-T, ya que no se...las ideas no me dan jaja XD, y tambien que no lo quiero hacer eterno el fic x_x, gracias por tus review y por leer mi fic!! te lo agradezco :)

**aLeKuchiki-zr**:todos lloraron en el capitulo pasado xD...hasta la autora xD, que bueno que leiste mi fic! T-T, en realidad todos mis fics que he escrito T-T, te lo agradezco muchisimo!! y gracias por tu review y por leerlo...te agradezco mucho, disfruta este ultimo capitulo^^

**angerukia****:** ya mucha gente me ha dicho que no la tenia que matar buaa! xD...perdon! T-T, pero la revivi!! muajajaja! xD...sere la mano derecha de Mayuri xD...espero que hayas disfrutado este ultimo capitulo^^ y muchas gracias por tu review y por leer este fic!! te lo agradezco n_n

**muy bien, esto fue todo, pero seguire escribiendo!! muchas gracias!! nos vemos!! y sigan bellos xD, dejen reviews! acepto cualquier critica, sea mala o buena^^**

**nos vemos!! :D **


	10. Epilogo

**¡¡¡Tada!!!! ¿creyeron que ese era el final? pues no!! muajaja! bueno...en realidad en el capitulo 9 queria dejarlo ahi...pero debo agradecer a angerukia, Kokoro-Yolin-chan y a Nanime . Hitsugaya por insistir en el epilogo...y el titulo del capitulo se lo dedico a angerukia!! jeje...^^, tras días haciendo este capitulo pero al fin lo termine o__o‼, perdon la tardanza...espero que les guste y que ya no allá un final tan abierto...disfruntenlo!! :D**

* * *

** OVA:Cuando Rukia conoce a Hisana, ¡El verdadero final!**

El otoño llegaba a su fin mientras que el invierno daba signos que estaba a punto de llegar, hacia mucho frio en la Sociedad de Almas, eso significaría una cosa…muy pronto llegaría la nieve

-c…cre…o que exageras…Byakuya-sama-decía una voz dentro de la mansión Kuchiki pero su tono de voz parecía algo nervioso

-te equivocas, lo hago por tu bien-decía otra voz dentro de la mansión con tono frio y seguro

-Pe…pero es demasiado-tartamudeaba Hisana con toda la ropa que llevaba puesta, parecía un sumo, bueno quizás exagero…

-es para asegurarme que ya no te enfermes de nuevo antes que sea primavera-dijo Byakuya cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos

-pero…apenas puedo caminar-dijo Hisana tratando de dar un paso

Byakuya la miraba de reojo mientras que la pelinegra daba unos pequeños pasos que eran muy torpes, por causa que el invierno estaba cerca, esta vez Byakuya quería estar preparado para cualquier cosa, después de la sorpresa que se llevo cuando estuvo la ultima vez en la oficina del Capitán Yamamoto, no quería perderla otra vez, tenia que tomar medidas extremas para que su esposa no se enfermara

-mirándote bien, me di cuenta de una cosa-dijo Byakuya viéndola- creo que necesitas tener mas ropa…

-¡Byakuya-sama!-alego Hisana-¡tan solo quiero dar un paseo por los jardines de la mansión, dudo mucho que me pase algo malo!

-¿y tu salud? Recuerda que ayer estabas enferma de nauseas, siempre fuiste delicada cuando de salud se trata-dijo Byakuya

-si lo se-dijo Hisana viendo hacia abajo- pero…mis nauseas han disminuido notablemente Byakuya-sama-pauso- prometo no enfermarme si me quitas todo el exceso de ropa que llevo, Byakuya-sama

Byakuya lo pensó un rato viendo a Hisana, la verdad si llevaba mucha ropa, y no había tanto frio como el creía, el solo suspiro y le dijo

-de acuerdo…

-muchas gracias Byakuya-sama-le dijo dulcemente Hisana haciendo una reverencia pero por el peso del exceso de ropa hizo que la pelinegra se fuera boca bajo -auuhh…-dijo adolorida en el suelo

El pelinegro se acerco rápidamente hacia su esposa preocupado y se agacho para poder levantarla

-¿estas bien?- le dijo Byakuya preocupado levantándola poco a poco

-si, no te preocupes Byakuya-sama, fue mi culpa-dijo ella ya de pie dedicándole una sonrisa

La sonrisa de Hisana siempre calmaba al querido noble, a tal acto de Hisana hizo que el rostro de Byakuya se relajara un poco al ver que ella estaba bien y recordándole que ya estaba a su lado de nuevo, y en los labios de Byakuya se pudo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa para devolverla la de ella, aunque puede ser que solo sea mi imaginación…

-¿todavía quieres ir a caminar?-pregunto Byakuya

Asintió Hisana con una dulce sonrisa en su cara

Mientras que la pelinegra se quitaba el resto de ropa que tenia puesto con tan solo quedándose con su kimono rosado y con un largo suéter que le llegaba hasta las rodillas estaba lista de ir de paseo nada más al jardín de la mansión Kuchiki

Los dos se fueron juntos uno a la par del otro observando lo bello que era ese jardín a pesar que el otoño se acababa y casi todas las plantas estaban lista para invernar, había tan solo una planta que tenia sus pétalos intactos que cuando el viento soplaba hacia que sus pétalos salieran de si, el gran árbol de cerezos…a Hisana siempre le gustaba ver los pétalos de sakura que caían por culpa del viento y se quedo contemplando esa maravillosa escena, hasta que abrió un poco sus ojos y empezó a hacer una pequeña risita que Byakuya se percato de ella

-¿Qué es lo pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes?-pregunto intrigado Byakuya

-no, no es nada…solo al ver los pétalos caer me recuerda de algo muy gracioso-dijo Hisana viendo a Byakuya

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿acaso no fue aquí donde Ichigo-san y Rukia se…besaron bajo la luz de la luna?-pregunto Hisana riéndose de nuevo

En ese momento Byakuya se amargo al escuchar la pregunta, era verdad aquí era donde Rukia se desahogo junto con Ichigo, esa noche donde Byakuya no estaba presente y los dejo solos, aunque valió la pena por ver a su esposa de nuevo a la vida, pero sufrió las consecuencias

-Kurosaki…-dijo amargamente Byakuya recordando lo que paso aquella noche cuando los encontró

_**Flashback: **_

_Ya era muy noche, eran mas de media noche y Byakuya iba junto con Hisana después que se la entregaran a el para cuidarla _

_-respóndeme algo Hisana-dijo de la nada Byakuya a la par de Hisana_

_-¿Qué cosa Byakuya-sama?_

_-¿Qué tipo de experimentos te hicieron?-dijo de modo amenazador agarrando su zampakuto_

_Hisana se puso algo nerviosa a tal pregunta, sabia que el era capaz de matar a cualquiera que le hiciera daño_

_-no, no me hicieron nada malo, Byakuya-sama, tan solo me hicieron unas pruebas…-dijo Hisana tratando de sonar tranquila_

_-¿Qué tipo de pruebas?- expreso Byakuya desenvainando su zampakuto_

_Hisana se altero un poco al ver el brillo de Senbonzakura cuando el pelinegro desenvaino un poco su espada_

_-de eso ya no te preocupes mas, Byakuya-sama-dijo Hisana poniendo su mano en la mano empuñada del shinigami para que guardara su zampakuto- lo importante es lo que va venir de ahora en adelante_

_-si, creo que tienes razón- expreso Byakuya colocando su otra mano encima de la mano de Hisana cerca del mango de su espada_

_-y dime, ¿Cómo a estado mi hermanita Rukia?-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa_

_En ese momento la expresión de Byakuya cambio y se puso mas serio de lo normal, sin ver a Hisana a los ojos le dijo_

_-desde que te fuiste hace dos meses atrás, ella se puso muy deprimida y no quería ni ver ni hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con sus superiores que venían a visitarla…-pauso_

_Hisana tan solo veía a Byakuya cuando estaba contando su relato, ella se puso algo triste al escuchar eso_

_-¿y que hay de Ichigo-san?_

_-…después del incidente nos fuimos inmediatamente a la Sociedad de Almas antes de que Kurosaki le dijera algo a Rukia, pero desde ahí, no la visito o dio noticias de el hace 2 meses pero, hoy le recobro el brillo en sus ojos que había perdido Rukia después de tu muerte…_

_-¿eh?-dijo inocentemente Hisana- ¿quieres decir hoy?_

_-si…hoy mismo el maleducando llego a la mansión y…-pauso Byakuya y abrió los ojos muy grandes_

_-entonces… ¿Ichigo-san esta solo con Rukia ahorita en estas horas de la noche?_

_A Byakuya se le había olvidado que Ichigo estaba en su casa a solas con Rukia, ese depravado esta haciendo de las suyas, lo sentía, algo no iba bien que en el rostro de Byakuya mostraba odio_

_-Kurosaki Ichigo…-dijo Byakuya con irritación y con sus ojos lleno de ira que desenvaino su espada y eso causo miedo en Hisana_

_-By…Byakuya-sama-tartamudeo Hisana_

_-Kurosaki esta solo con Rukia en MI casa…-expreso Byakuya corriendo hacia su mansión dejando atrás sola a Hisana_

_A veces el odio y el enojo te ciega de las cosas que están a tu alrededor solo con el deseo de aniquilar a algo, o en este caso a alguien llamado Kurosaki Ichigo_

_-¡Byakuya-sama! ¡¡Espera!!-decía Hisana corriendo detrás de el, pero era inútil alcanzarlo, el corría muy rápido_

_Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Kuchikis estaban dos jóvenes abrazándose bajo la luz de la luna, Ichigo tenia su brazo alrededor del hombro de Rukia mientras que ella estaba acurrucada en el pecho del chico con sus ojos cerrados, estaba dormida, mientras que Ichigo la veía con una sonrisa como dormía tan tranquila y sin preocupaciones, hasta que el viento empezó a soplar muy fuerte y rozaba la piel de la pareja al parecer el viento era frio, y al mismo tiempo los pétalos de sakura caían conforme el viento soplaba_

_-Rukia…-le decía Ichigo sobando su cabeza_

_-¿mmhhm?- expresaba Rukia que no se quería despertar_

_-vamos despierta, hace mucho frio para que te duermas aquí afuera, tienes que dormir en tu habitación antes de que Byakuya venga-dijo Ichigo_

_-esta bien…-dijo Rukia abriendo un poco los ojos y bostezando un poco_

_Ichigo debía admitirlo, se miraba muy tierna de ese modo_

_-pareces que estas muy débil, eso te pasa por dejar de comer_

_-idiota…-dijo desganada_

_-parece que estas muy cansada-dijo Ichigo besándola en los labios- ¿quieres que te cargue hacia tu habitación?-le decía entre besos que era correspondidos_

_-¿para que, Kurosaki? ¿Para poder dormir con ella en su cama y aprovecharte?_

_Ichigo salto al oír una voz que tenia detrás, dejo de besar a Rukia y con terror giro lentamente hacia atrás hasta que pudo ver a…_

_-¡¡BYA…BYAKUYA!!-grito Ichigo aterrado haciendo que Rukia despertara rápidamente_

_La cara de Byakuya era de odio puro, tenía sus brazos cruzados y con un tic en uno de sus ojos, e Ichigo se sorprendió que no llevaba consigo su zampakuto_

_-¿…do…don…de es...ta…tu…tu…zam…zampakuto?-tartamudeaba torpemente Ichigo _

_-esta muy cerca de ti-dijo Byakuya muy enojado_

_En ese momento Ichigo pudo notar filosas pétalos de sakura estaban atrás de Byakuya, el pelinaranja se asusto tanto que se quedo helado, tenia que escapar antes que lastimara a Rukia y que hiciera una locura_

_Sin dudarlo Ichigo corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el jardín_

_-¡¡¡AHHH!!!-gritaba Ichigo a todo pulmón_

_-¡¡nii-sama!! ¡¡No!!-decía Rukia asustada_

_Pero Byakuya no la escuchaba, tan solo su mente estaba concentrada en matar a Kurosaki, y millones de pétalos detrás de Byakuya persiguieron al pobre pelinaranja_

_-Bya…Bya…ku…-jadeaba Hisana cerca del pasillo donde se encontraba Byakuya_

_Rukia se percato de su presencia que abrió muy grande sus ojos violetas_

_-Hi…sa…Hisa…na-tartamudeaba Rukia por la sorpresa_

_-ho…la Ru…kia-dijo Hisana aun jadeando sonriéndole_

_-¿¡¡Hisana!!?-grito Ichigo al verla en el pasillo y por escuchar a Rukia decir su nombre_

_-¡¡TU NO TE METAS, KUROSAKI!!-mando Byakuya atacando al pelinaranja con otros millones de pétalos de sakura por parte de su zampakuto_

_-¡¡¡AHHHH!!!-seguía corriendo Ichigo por ver que otros millones de pétalos rosadas lo perseguían_

_-¡¡NII-SAMA!! ¡¡¡DETENTE!!!-gritaba Rukia levantándose y poniéndose enfrente de Byakuya_

_-¡¡¡BYAKUYA-SAMA!!!! ¡¡¡MATAR A ICHIGO-SAN NO ES UNA OPCION!!!-le dijo Hisana sosteniéndole su brazo_

_-¡¡TAN SOLO QUERÍA LLEVARLA A SU CUARTO!!-gritaba Ichigo corriendo asustado_

_-¡¡INGRATO!!! ¡¡TE VI BESANDO CON ELLA!! ¡¡ESA ES OTRA DE LAS ACUSACIONES POR LA QUE TE MATARE!!_

_-¿¡¡BESASTE A ICHIGO-SAN!!?-grito de asombro Hisana en el brazo de Byakuya dirigiendo su mirada a la de Rukia_

_-puedo…explicarlo-dijo Rukia sonrojada como tomate_

_-y espero que sea una buena explicación…-pauso Byakuya al ver a Rukia enojado y con su mirada fría-…pero antes…¡¡matare a Kurosaki!!_

_No sabremos de donde saco tanta energía Ichigo para poder correr detrás de pétalos rosados asesinos, pero durante todo ese tiempo se pudieron escuchar gritos y gritos en la mansión Kuchiki, durante toda la historia de la mansión nunca se había escuchado tanta griterío dentro de ella_

_**Fin del flashback**_

-jaja, recuerdo como costo vendarle todas las heridas a Ichigo-san causadas por Senbonzakura, parecía una momia-rio tiernamente Hisana

-no me lo recuerdes-dijo Byakuya amargado

-esta bien-expreso Hisana feliz- pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue la forma de cómo reaccionaste en ese momento por el orgullo de Rukia

Byakuya tan solo la vio algo sorprendido

-a decir verdad, creo que te encariñaste mucho con ella-dijo Hisana viéndolo

-se podría decir que si…-dijo cortante Byakuya

Hisana tan solo hizo una risita

En ese momento el viento empezó a soplar muy fuerte haciendo que los cabellos de ambos pelinegros se despeinaran y causando que a Hisana le diera un poco de frio

-deberíamos entrarnos-mando Byakuya

Hisana asintió

Ambos entraron en mansión, llegaron a un cuarto en especifico donde había muchos libros, Byakuya en ese momento tenia que hacer reportes por parte de la Sociedad de Almas, pero no le importaba que la pelinegra estuviera ahí en su oficina, la verdad le agradaba que su presencia estuviera ahí junto con el, de tantos libros que había Hisana tomo un ancho cuaderno y sonrió cuando lo tenia en sus brazos, se acerco a Byakuya y tomo una silla sentándose a la par de el, mientras que el pelinegro hacia sus reportes se percato que ella tenia ese cuaderno y se sorprendió mucho al verlo

-ese cuaderno es de…

-si…de Rukia…su cuaderno de dibujos

Hisana lo abrió y los dos pudieron ver los Chappys que dibujaba Rukia, había uno que era de traje de shinigami con un cabello anaranjado frunciendo el ceño, un conejo dibujado realista como nuestro mundo, y cuando Hisana volteo la pagina había un conejo parecido a Byakuya

-jaja, ese lo dibuje yo…-rio Hisana al señalar ese Chappy en particular, era igual a los dibujos de Rukia, solo que ese era un poco mejor dibujado

-y ese lo dibuje yo-dijo Byakuya señalando un muñeco deforme en forma de ameba- ¿recuerdas ese día?

-como olvidarlo

_**Flashback:**_

_Pasaron 7 años después del incidente, por varias platicas con Hisana y varias condiciones de Rukia, Byakuya acepto la relación del humano y la shinigami, aunque estaba estrictamente prohíbo que estuvieran juntos, Byakuya no se dio la molesta de dar un sermón a Rukia para que no estuviera con el, ya que el mismo rompió una parecida regla al haberse casado con una plebeya ,Rukia por su parte se fue a vivir al Mundo de los Humanos, aunque eso significaba ya no ver muy seguido a su familia y amigos en la Sociedad de Almas, pero ella los iba a visitar frecuentemente, ya las heridas de Ichigo habían sanado y los cuatro en la mansión Kuchiki estaban en una "reunión familiar"_

_-aun no entiendo por que Kurosaki esta aquí presente-dijo amargamente Byakuya en la mesa_

_-no seas infantil Byakuya y compórtate como hombre-dijo retándolo Ichigo_

_Los dos estaban sentados frente a frente mientras hacían una batalla de miradas que solo ellos se miraban con odio e ira con el ceño fruncido_

_-ellos se llevan muy bien-susurro Hisana al oído de Rukia _

_Rukia no pudo evitar que se le saliera una risita_

_-parecen niños peleando por cosas sin sentido, Hisana-susurro Rukia al oído_

_-pero aun así los amamos-susurro Hisana_

_-por lo mas idiota que sean-susurro Rukia_

_Ambas hermanas se rieron y eso saco de la batalla de miradas a Ichigo y Byakuya_

_-parece que Ichigo hizo un nuevo amigo-decía Rukia con ese tono que odiaba el pelinaranja_

_-¡cállate!-grito Ichigo_

_-¡Jo! Kurosaki-kun se enojo por mi comentario-dijo Rukia con el mismo tono de voz y puso una carita tierna_

_-ya basta-ordeno Byakuya_

_Ambos se quedaron helados al mandato de Byakuya_

_Después del pleito, Rukia salió al patio e Ichigo no se quedaba atrás, los dos comenzaron a caminar hasta que Rukia se detuvo para poder sentarse y saco un libro de dibujo mientras que Ichigo hacia un mal comentario por sus Chappys haciendo que Rukia lo golpeara y le empezara a insultar, pero en el otro extremo del jardín estaba Hisana viéndoles detenidamente_

_-ellos dos nunca cambian-dijo sonriendo_

_-si…-decía Byakuya enojado a tal escena-…aun no puedo creer que haya aceptado su relación_

_-no seas tan malo con ellos dos-pauso- solo míralos, esos dos se aman_

_-¡¡nii-sama!! ¡¡Hisana onee-chan!!-gritaba Rukia haciéndole señas para que se acercaran a ellos_

_-vamos, Rukia nos llama_

_-hhmh…_

_Byakuya fue de mala gana hacia allá porque ahí estaba Kurosaki, hasta que al fin estuvieron a lado suyo, Hisana pregunto_

_-¿Qué pasa Rukia?-pregunto amablemente _

_-es que Ichigo dice que su retrato que le hice esta feo…-dijo Rukia poniendo su carita triste_

_-¿eso dijo?-pregunto dulcemente Hisana acercándose a su hermanita_

_-si…¿tu crees que esta feo?-dijo levantando su cuaderno de dibujo y enseñándole un Chappy igual a Ichigo_

_-yo creo que esta muy lindo Rukia-dijo Hisana sonriéndole_

_-¡¿eso crees?!-dijo Rukia sorprendida-¡nadie me había dicho que mis Chappys son lindos!_

_-eso no te lo creo, si en verdad están bellos tus Chappys, Rukia-sonrió dulcemente Hisana haciendo que su sonrisa contagiara a la de Rukia_

_Ichigo tan solo gruño, eso no era verdad para el, Chappy es el dibujo mas feo que haya visto en el mundo_

_-sabes, creo que dibujare a Byakuya-sama-expreso Hisana_

_-¿ah?-expreso Byakuya_

_-¿me puedes prestar tu cuaderno y tus crayones, Rukia?_

_-¡por supuesto!-dijo Rukia sonriéndole_

_Cuando Rukia le entrega sus cosas a Hisana, ella empieza a dibujar, estaba tan concentrada al igual que Rukia empieza a dibujar Chappys, hasta que después de unos minutos termino y lo señalo a todos los presentes_

_-¿Qué tal?-dijo orgullosa Hisana_

_Rukia tenia los ojos brillosos y estaba algo rojita en su cara al ver el dibujo de Hisana, Ichigo tenía la cara de confunción mientras que Byakuya se mantenía serio_

_-¡¡es igual a los conejos de Rukia!!-dijo Ichigo sorprendido_

_-¡¡esta precioso!!-expreso Rukia_

_-¿de verdad?-pregunto emocionada Hisana_

_-¡¡si!!-le contesto Rukia_

_-tal parece que es hereditario que ustedes dibujen conejos feos-bufo Ichigo_

_-¡¡¡Chappy no es feo!!!-le grito Rukia_

_-Byakuya-sama, ¿quieres dibujar?-pregunto Hisana_

_Byakuya tan solo la veía con su rostro frio mientras ella le daba una sonrisa, el tomo el cuaderno y empezó a dibujar a espaldas de todos, los que estaban presente esperaban ansiosamente el dibujo del Capitán Kuchiki hasta que lo termino y se los enseño a todos sin decir nada, el dibujo era como una ameba con cara, era deforme, peor que los Chappys de Rukia (N/a: en el especial Bleach en la playa, se puede ver el muñeco de arena que hizo Byakuya, a ese muñeco deforme es al que me refiero)_

_-¡¡¿Qué es eso?!!-dijo Ichigo, fue el primero en hablar_

_-¡¡me encanta!!-dijo Rukia_

_-eso es hermoso, Byakuya-sama-dijo Hisana juntando sus manos_

_-¿de verdad lo crees?-dijo Ichigo viendo a Hisana_

_-¿Por qué no te gusta Kurosaki? Si es imagen viva tuya este dibujo-dijo Byakuya viéndolo _

_-¡¡tu!!-dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño_

_El agarro el cuaderno de dibujo de Rukia y empezó a dibujar lo más rápido que pudo hasta que termino muy rápido y se los enseño a todos_

_-¡esto es un conejo bien dibujado!-expreso Ichigo_

_El conejo de Ichigo era muy realista, con muchos detalles y sombras, se veía tan real que nadie imagino que Ichigo supiera dibujar, todos se quedaron callados…y eso molesto un poco a Ichigo_

_-el silencio otorga…-dijo Byakuya pausando y cerrando los ojos-…eso quiere decir que tu dibujo es horrendo_

_-¡¡Byakuya!!-le grito Ichigo_

_**Fin del flashback**_

-quien diría que Ichigo-san supiera dibujar tan bien, nadie dijo nada en ese momento porque estábamos sorprendidos, no porque estuviera feo-respondió Hisana

-pero si viene parte de Kurosaki es horrendo-dijo Byakuya frunciendo el ceño

A Hisana solo le causaba risa la actitud infantil de su esposo cuando de Ichigo se trataba

-¿Quién diría que el tiempo pasa tan rápido?-dijo Hisana algo melancólica

-si…eso suele suceder-dijo Byakuya

-ha pasado 10 años después de todo

-10 amargos años con su relación con Rukia-frunció el ceño Byakuya

-deberías alegrarte por ella…-pauso Hisana-…después de su matrimonio ella a sido muy feliz

-si…-dijo Byakuya

-es bueno saber que esos dos pudieron llevar su relación tanto tiempo-expreso Hisana

-ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos desde el principio- dijo de la nada Byakuya

-Byakuya-sama ¿tu crees eso?

Byakuya se quedo callado por unos instantes…

-el destino nos puede dejar muchas cosas inesperadas, y una de ella fue esos dos…

_**Flashback**_ (N/a: lo se…muchos flashbacks jejeje…pero son necesarios xD)

_-¡¡¡MI DESGRACIADO HIJO SE VA A CASAR!!! ¡¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ QUE NO AGUANTO LAS LAGRIMAS!!- hacia su show Isshin dentro de la iglesia con muchas lagrimas_

_-¡¡cállate!! Todo el mundo nos esta mirando-goleo Karin a su padre en la iglesia_

_-¡¿PERO KARIN COMO ME HACES CALLAR EN UN MOMENTO ASÍ?!-lloraba Isshin_

_-¡¡PORQUE NOS PONES EN RIDICULO!!-grito Karin-¡MIRATE! ¡HASTA TRAJISTE EL POSTER DE MAMÁ CONTIGO!_

_-¡Karin, papá, tranquilícense, por favor!-rogaba Yuzu _

_-¡PERO SI TU MADRE ES IMPORTANTE! ¡MASAKI! ¡NUESTRO HIJO SE VA A CASAR CON NUESTRA TERCERA HIJA!_

_En la fila donde se encontraba la familia Kurosaki estaba el padre del novio, Yuzu, Karin y el gran poster de Masaki que ocupaba casi todo el lugar _

_-¡¡AHÍ ESTA MI CUARTA HIJA!!-dijo Isshin al ver a Hisana sentada al otro extremo_

_Hisana tan solo saludaba y reía nerviosamente_

_-¡¡MI CUARTA HIJA TAMBIEN SALUDA A TU MADRE, MASAKI!!-dijo Isshin levantando el pesado poster_

_-¡¡YA DEJATE DE ESO!!-golpeo mas fuerte Karin haciendo que el poster se cayera _

_-¡¡MASAKI!!-grito Isshin_

_-¡¡papá tranquilízate!!-decía Yuzu_

_-¡¡¿COMOME PUEDO TRANQUILIZAR YUZU?!!¡¡ SIEMPRE PENSE QUE MI HIJO IBA SER VIRGEN TODA SU VIDA VIVIENDO AMARGAMENTE CON MUCHISIMOS GATOS, Y AHORA ESTOY AQUÍ ESPERANDO QUE SE CASE Y SER TESTIGO DE ELLO!!-grito a todo pulmón Isshin que todos pudieron oír las palabras de Isshin_

_Pero en el otro extremo Hisana solo veía la escena nerviosamente, en ese momento entra Ichigo al lugar con el ceño muy fruncido y parecía que estaba muy enojado que caminaba hacia el altar_

_-¡¡ICHIGO!! ¡¡AL FIN LLEGAS!!-grito Isshin saludándolo con un golpe pero el pelinaranja lo detuvo sin problema_

_-¡¡HASTA ALLA AFUERA SE PUEDE ESCUCHAR TUS ESTUPIDECES!!-patio Ichigo en la cara a Isshin-¡¡¡ADEMÁS PORQUE TRAER ESE POSTER CONTIGO!!!_

_-¡¡TU MADRE TAMBIEN TIENE QUE ESTAR PRESENTE, ICHIGO!!_

_-otra vez empiezan las peleas-susurro para si misma Hisana viendo la escena- me pregunto como le estará yendo a Byakuya-sama…_

_Mientras tanto, nuestro querido Byakuya estaba con Rukia en un cuarto para esperar la ceremonia, Rukia estaba vestida con su traje de novia y su velo que le cubría cierta parte de su rostro, mientras que Byakuya tan solo esperaba la hora de desposarla, nadie hablaba, tan solo se podía escuchar los gritos de la familia Kurosaki_

_-me pregunto porque harán tanto ruido-dijo Rukia _

_-no dejes que el ruido te afecte, Rukia-dijo serio como siempre Byakuya_

_-ah, si…nii-sama_

_Rukia estaba nerviosa por el momento, no sabia si esto era una buena idea, la relación se mantenio por mucho tiempo, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, desde aquel día que le dijo Ichigo que estaba enamorado de ella nunca fue la misma_

_Byakuya la miro de reojo y pudo notar que estaba algo nerviosa, ya que ambas manos las tenía juntas y apretadas, el pelinegro tan solo cerró los ojos y le dijo_

_-es normal sentir nervios, Rukia_

_-¿nii-sama?_

_-solo debes tranquilizarte, estar así no lograras nada, y pensaras muchas cosas que pueden arruinar el momento_

_-si, nii-sama-dijo Rukia agachando la cabeza_

_En ese instante tocan la puerta, Rukia que estaba mas cerca de ella la abrió pero no se esperaba esa visita_

_-¡Kuchiki-san!-dijo Orihime abrazándola_

_-¡Inoue!-dijo sorprendida Rukia_

_Por la escena, Byakuya supuso que iban hablar, a si que sin mas remedio y que tengan un poco de privacidad se acerco a la puerta para irse_

_-¿nii-sama?_

_-estaré afuera por unos instantes, procura no tardarte tanto en tu conversación-dijo Byakuya que estaba de espaldas sin verla y cerro la puerta_

_-y dime…¿Qué te trae por aquí, Inoue?_

_-¡ah! Pues veras solo venia por aquí para ver como estabas-dijo dándole una gran sonrisa_

_-joh…ya veo-dijo nerviosamente Rukia_

_-Kuchiki-san ¿pasa algo malo?-pregunto Orihime_

_-no, no es nada-dijo Rukia moviendo ambas manos- es solo que…los nervios me dominan, eso es todo_

_-ya veo…-dijo Orihime algo melancólica- ¡pero! Yo creo que tú puedes dominarlos Kuchiki-san_

_-¿porque lo dices?-pregunta confundida Rukia_

_-porque tu eres el tipo de persona que es muy fuerte y valiente y también muy bella, además siempre haces lo que te propones-la voz de Orihime cada vez era mas apagada- y pudiste cambiarle el mundo a Kurosaki-kun y además…ustedes dos estaban destinados a estar juntos-dijo Orihime con una sonrisa forzada, en cualquier momento podían salir esas lagrimas_

_-…¿Inoue?-dijo Rukia al verla tan triste_

_Entonces Orihime agarro ambas manos de Rukia y aun con su sonrisa le dijo_

_-se feliz Kuchiki-san, y también haz feliz a Kurosaki-kun, siempre te apoyare_

_-Inoue, yo no…_

_-¡¡mira la hora!! Ya casi va ser el momento…es mejor que te deje-dijo Orihime interrumpiendo a Rukia y saliendo de inmediato de la habitación_

_-¡Inoue espera!-dijo Rukia tratando de seguirla_

_-Rukia, déjala que se vaya_

_-¿nii-sama?-dijo Rukia sorprendida al ver a su hermano que estaba recostado en la pared cerca de la puerta de la habitación con ambos brazos cruzados y con sus ojos cerrados frunciendo un poco el ceño_

_En ese momento Byakuya abre los ojos al ver a Orihime correr lo mas lejos posible de ahí, tan solo suspiro, el había oído toda la conversación y sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba, pero al parecer Rukia no comprendía nada, pero Byakuya no era del tipo alentador, prefirió dejar las cosas tal y como estaban_

_-¿nii-sama que sucede? ¿Por qué Inoue se comporto de esa manera?-pregunto Rukia_

_Byakuya se volteo de forma fría hacia Rukia haciendo que la pelinegra se asustara un poco por la mirada _

_-es algo que algún día lo sabrás- dijo Byakuya cerrando sus ojos y entrando a la habitación_

_Rukia todavía confundida entro con duda a la habitación_

_Orihime aun corría sin rumbo en los pasillos, no pudo contener las lágrimas mientras corría y no se daba cuenta en donde estaba, pero llego un momento en que se choco con alguien_

_-perdóneme, no veía donde corría-decía Orihime viendo hacia el suelo_

_Pero en ese momento la persona con quien choco Orihime la abrazo, y cuando ella alzo la vista era…_

_-¿Ishida-kun?-decía entre lágrimas_

_-todo va estar bien, Inoue-san_

_Pero Orihime no pudo aguantarse más que desahogarse con Uyuu_

_Pero en otro lado de la iglesia_

_-¡¡COMO PUDISTE DECIR QUE IBA HACER VIRGEN PARA SIEMPRE Y QUE IBA A TENER MUCHOS GATOS!! ¡ESTAS DEMENTE!-gritaba Ichigo mientras que Yuzu y Hisana lo sostenían para que ya no golpeara a su padre_

_-¡¡PERO SI ES CIERTO HIJO MIO!! ¡¡NUNCA PENSE QUE IBAS A TENER FUTURO!!-decía Isshin haciendo cizaña_

_-¡¡¿QUÉ DICES?!!_

_-¡onii-chan, cálmate!-pedía Yuzu que lo sujetaba de un brazo_

_-Ichigo-san, no debes perder el control- decía Hisana que lo sostenía del otro brazo_

_-¡ES QUE NO PUEDO SOPORTAR SUS ESTUPIDECES!-grito Ichigo alzando sus brazos al cielo haciendo que esas dos se elevaran_

_-¡¡ahhh!! ¡Onii-chan!- dijo Yuzu agarrada muy fuerte del brazo de su hermano para no caerse_

_-¡Ichigo-san! Baja tus brazos-decía Hisana algo asustada_

_Ichigo cuando se dio cuenta que las dos estaban elevadas por culpa que elevo sus brazos al cielo, las bajo inmediatamente _

_-lo siento-dijo Ichigo poniendo su brazo detrás de su cabeza, estaba muy apenado y que todos los invitados miraban la escena_

_-onii-chan ¡contrólate!-regaño Yuzu_

_-perdón Yuzu…-dijo apenado Ichigo_

_-hmmmpphh-dijo el Papá de la iglesia- creo que debemos comenzar ya con la ceremonia_

_-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿En este momento?-decía nervioso Ichigo_

_-Ichigo-san, tranquilo-le decía Hisana_

_-¡como me puedes decir que este tranquilo!-dijo alterado_

_-créeme, se como se siente-sonrió Hisana- y se que Rukia también se siente igual de nerviosa que tu_

_Ichigo se relajo y respiro hondo y exhalo para tratar de relajarse un poco _

_-esta bien, empecemos ya_

_En ese momento tocaron otra vez la puerta donde se encontraba Rukia y Byakuya pero esta vez abrieron la puerta la persona el que la toco_

_-disculpen…pero ya es hora que salgan, ya están dando comienzo_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan pronto?-dijo Rukia algo asustada_

_-ya lo oíste Rukia, es hora…_

_-s…si, nii-sama-dijo Rukia agarrando su ramo de flores_

_Byakuya caminaba de lo más normal junto con Rukia a la par, este vio de reojo a su hermana que iba toda temblorosa y sostenía el ramo con mucha fuerza y estaba algo encorvada _

_-espalda recta, Rukia_

_-s..si nii-sama_

_Siguieron caminando hasta que Byakuya dijo_

_-no aprietes tanto el ramo, las flores se arruinaran_

_-¡si nii-sama!_

_Siguieron caminando hasta que Byakuya dijo de nuevo_

_-relaja tu rostro Rukia_

_-s…si…nii-sama_

_Hasta que al fin llegaron a la puerta donde estaban todos los invitados, eso hizo que Rukia se encorvara, apretara el ramo de flores y que su rostro reflejara nerviosismo, Byakuya la vio de reojo y tan solo suspiro, hizo todas las cosas que reprendió en el camino _

_-¿nerviosa?-le dijo Byakuya sin verla_

_-si…algo, nii-sama-dijo Rukia agachando la cabeza_

_Byakuya la miraba fríamente, suspiro nuevamente y extendió su brazo hacia ella, y con su mano, sin desarreglarle su cabello junto con el velo, con su mano extendida la puso con la cabeza de Rukia haciéndole pequeñas palmaditas sobre ella, esta lo volteo a ver sorprendida por el acto de su hermano_

_-¿nii-sama?_

_-no tienes que estar nerviosa, como ya te dije antes, tienes que tranquilizarte-dijo Byakuya sin mirarla a la cara_

_Quito su mano sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra y la vio fríamente_

_-gracias nii-sama-le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa_

_Este tan solo desvió la mirada _

_-¿estas lista?_

_-si…_

_En ese momento se abrió la puerta y todos los invitados pudieron ver a la novia junto con Byakuya_

_**Fin del flashback (por ahora)**_

-¡¡Kuchiki-sama!!-entro alguien a la habitación donde estaban el pelinegro y su esposa

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto tranquilamente Byakuya

-¡¡nos acaba de enviar una carta de parte del Mundo de los Humanos!!-dijo alterado

-¿Quién la manda?

-¡¡la carta dice que es de Kurosaki Isshin!!

-el padre de Ichigo-san-dijo Hisana

-¿y que quiere?-pregunta Byakuya fríamente

-¡¡es una emergencia!! ¡¡Parece que Kuchiki Rukia esta en el hospital y fue llevada a la sala de emergencia!!-dijo alterado el hombre haciendo que los dos presentes se sorprendieran, aunque Byakuya no demostraba sorpresa en su rostro por dentro estaba preocupado

-¡¿Qué le paso a Rukia?!-pregunta asustada Hisana

-eso aun no lo sabemos, solo se que piden que vayan al Mundo de los Humanos inmediatamente-dijo el hombre

-¡tenemos que ir!-dijo Hisana levantándose de su asiento

-eso es imposible-dijo Byakuya

-¡Byakuya-sama!-expreso sorprendida Hisana

El hombre como vio como estaba la situacion era mejor irse

-me retiro, con su permiso-dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia y se fue en ese instante

-¿Por qué dices eso Byakuya-sama? ¿Por qué no podemos ir?-dijo Hisana tratando de tranquilizarse

-para ir al Mundo de los Humanos, primero tendríamos que pedirle permiso al Capitán Yamamoto, pero se negara a nuestra petición solo por el simple hecho que seria un viaje innecesario para ir hacia allá

-pero…Rukia esta…

-ya te he dicho la razón, Hisana…seria una perdida de tiempo ir allá donde esta el Capitán Yamamoto y…

-¿acaso no te importa lo que le paso a Rukia? Byakuya-sama…-dijo Hisana viéndole tristemente

Byakuya tan solo la miraba con su tono frio, pero al decir esas palabras frunció su ceño como su estuviera molesto causando que Hisana se asustara

-di…discúlpame por ser tan grosera, Byakuya-sama-dijo Hisana haciendo una reverencia

Byakuya tan solo se acerco a ella y la agarro de los hombros haciendo que ella alzara su vista

-no…discúlpame tu por haberte asustado-le dijo

-Byakuya-sama…-dijo Hisana algo triste

-no creas que no estoy preocupado por Rukia, la verdad si quisiera saber que fue lo que le paso, pero entiende, el Capitán Yamamoto nunca nos dará permiso

-¿…y si lo intentas en preguntarle?

El desvió la mirada y dio un suspiro

-lo intentare-dijo sin verla

-¡¿enserio?!-dijo emocionada Hisana- muchas gracias, Byakuya-sama-haciendo una reverencia

Cuando Hisana se levanto después de su agradecimiento Byakuya en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la beso tiernamente haciendo que esta se ruborizara

-no hay nada de que agradecer-dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa

Hisana amaba cuando Byakuya sonreía, se veía tan lindo y la hacia sentir especial, sabia que ella era la única que podía hacerlo feliz, y estaba feliz de que el haya sido tan bueno con ella

_**Continuación del flashback**_

_Todos miraban a la novia vestida de blanco, ella se sonrojaba de los halagos que escuchaba hacia su alrededor mientras que su hermano la llevaba agarrada del brazo con su brazo hasta donde estaba su prometido_

_-¡¡¡BYAKUYA-KUN SONRIE!!! ¡¡¡NECESITO MUCHAS FOTOGRAFIAS POR ESTE DÍA!!!-grito Isshin desde su lugar_

_-¡¡papá, no le grites a Byakuya-kun!!-dijo Yuzu_

_-"¿cuando me dejaran de decir Byakuya-kun?"-pensó Byakuya con su cara llena de irritación-no caeré en la misma trampa de las fotografías-susurro Byakuya cerrando sus ojos y con un breve tic en uno de sus ojos_

_Rukia tan solo sonrió al comentario de su hermano_

_-¡¡OYE BYAKUYA-KUN ABRE LOS OJOS!!-insistió Isshin_

_-¡¡cierra la boca!!-reprendió Karin con un golpe en la cara de Isshin-¡¡estamos en plena ceremonia y tu estas gritando como loco!!_

_Byakuya aun seguía irritado y con su tic en el ojo_

_-"debemos tratarle ese tic a Byakuya-sama, ya son muchas las veces de que se lo veo"-_ _pensaba Hisana preocupada_

_Pero Hisana también volteo a ver a Ichigo que también tenia un tic en el ojo por las gritaderias de Isshin_

_-"debe ser algo contagio los tics"-pensaba Hisana algo asustada-"pero aun así…"_

_Hisana desvió su mirada a Rukia_

_-"mi hermanita se mira muy linda en estos momentos…nunca me imagine que Byakuya-sama aceptara desposarla, la vida esta llena de misterios"- pensó Hisana sonriendo_

_Hasta que al fin los dos pelinegros llegaron hacia el Padre donde estaba Ichigo, la pelinegra shinigami no se atrevía a verlo estaba mas ruborizada que otra cosa, Byakuya se alejo y cerro los ojos, el se quería perder la parte del beso_

_El padre estaba dando el sermón para nuestra pareja, Isshin tomaba muchas fotografías y diciendo al poster de Masaki que este es el día mas feliz de su vida, hablaba como si fuera su boda, Yuzu estaba llorando de la emoción, Karin tan solo los miraba, aunque debía admitir que se miraban tiernos, Hisana se les salían algunas cuantas lagrimitas de sus ojos, pero nuestra parejita ignoraba toda la gente que estaba presente, el mundo solo era de ellos_

_-te ves hermosa-susurro Ichigo a Rukia _

_-…idiota…-susurro Rukia con su ceño fruncido y muy ruborizada_

_Llego una parte donde tenían ponerse los anillos, y ambos lo hicieron, hasta que el Padre dijo_

_-si alguien se opone a esta relación, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre_

_-¡YO ME OPONGO!_

_Todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba esa voz, y era nada mas y nada menos que…_

_-¿Keigo?-dijo Ichigo sorprendido_

_-¡¡NO DEJARE QUE TE CASES CON LA HERMOSA KUCHIKI-SAN!!-dijo Keigo acercándose de modo peligroso_

_-¡¡Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA TU OPINION!!-dijo Ichigo dándole una patada mandándolo lejos_

_Entonces Ichigo le quito el velo a la pelinegra shinigami y vio al Padre_

_-no me importa si alguien se opone o no a esta relación, yo siempre estaré luchando para que Rukia este conmigo_

_-Ichigo…-dijo Rukia muy ruborizada_

_En ese momento Ichigo la beso rápidamente, al principio Rukia estaba sorprendida pero fue correspondido aquel beso de su hombre_

_-pero…alguien se opuso en su matrimonio…-dijo el Padre confundido_

_-ya…no…lo…es…toy-dijo Keigo tirado en el suelo_

_-muy bien…entonces los declaro marido y mujer…_

_En ese momento todos los invitados gritaron de alegría y empezaron a lanzar granos de arroz hacia los novios, mientras que Byakuya cerraba muy bien los ojos para no ver el beso y así no atacar a los recién casados_

_Después del largo beso, Rukia lanzo el ramo de flores y todas las presentes estaban listas para agarrarlo pero alguien inesperado las agarro y fue Tatsuki_

_-jaja, que buena atrapada-dijo una voz detrás de ella_

_-¡tu!-dijo Tatsuki viendo a Renji_

_-hace tiempo que no nos vemos…_

_-tarado…tu te fuiste de la nada-reprendió Tatsuki_

_-bueno…creo que de eso tienes razón-dijo rascándose su cabeza_

_-¿Qué tal si comenzamos de nuevo?-dijo Tatsuki lanzándole el ramo a Renji_

_-me parece bien…Tatsuki_

_En ese momento la familia Kuchiki aparece junto con los novios_

_-¡felicidades Rukia!-dijo Hisana abrazando a su hermana_

_-gracias-dijo Rukia sonriéndole algo ruborizada_

_-¡¡oee!! ¿Por qué tan serio, Byakuya?-dijo Ichigo sonriendo pícaramente_

_-¡nada que te incumbe, Kurosaki!-expreso el pelinegro noble con el ceño fruncido_

_-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusto la parte del beso?-dijo Kurosaki golpeándolo suavemente con su codo al noble_

_-¡¡tu!!-dijo furioso_

_-¡¡¡HIJO MIO!!!-dijo Isshin dándole una patada en la cara, acto que Byakuya se alegro en sus adentros por el golpe_

_-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?!-grito Ichigo_

_-¿Qué acaso ya no puedo saludar a mi hijo ya que ya no es virgen?_

_-¡¡VIEJO MALDITO!!-expreso Ichigo enojado_

_-¡onii-chan!¡ Calma!-dijo Yuzu_

_Karin tan solo veía la escena aburrida_

_-por cierto Ichigo, antes que se me olvide-dijo Isshin sacando un pequeño regalo de su saco- aquí tienes tu regalo de bodas_

_Ichigo sorprendido tomo el regalo que era en forma cuadrada con un gran moño rojo en el centro, este lo abrió y todo el mundo que estaba alrededor de el estaba viéndolo detenidamente para ver que era el regalo_

_-¿es…to es…?-dijo Ichigo sorprendido_

_-es para hacerte experto en la luna de miel-dijo Isshin pícaramente_

_El regalo de Isshin era un libro llamado "Kama Sutra" (N/a: para que no sepan que es ese libro, es un libro hindú escrito hace mucho tiempo xD, donde contiene "cosas" o mejor dicho "posiciones" de cómo hacer mejor el amor con su pareja…información encontrada en wikipedia)_

_-¡¡VIEJO COCHINO PERVERTIDO!!-dijo Ichigo lanzándole el libro mientras que este se reía pervertidamente _

_Los Kuchikis los miraba confundidos a la escena…se preguntaban ¿Qué es el libro Kama Sutra?_

_**Fin del flashback**_

En ese momento a la familia Kuchiki les llego un mensaje de los resultados de los exámenes de Hisana, ya que el pelinegro se preocupo tanto por sus nauseas, el insistió que le hicieran exámenes de sangre para ver si no tenia nada malo, el mensajero vio la nota y la abrió para poder leerla y decirle a su jefe, Byakuya, sobre la noticia

-veamos…-dijo el mensajero antes de leerla- La división cuatro les informa sobre los resultados de Kuchiki Hisana…bla bla bla…-decía en voz alta el mensajero y saltándose algunas partes- pero por los inconvenientes que le ha causado la paciente por sus nauseas es por que ella dio positivo en…-el mensajero se quedo en shock-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

El mensajero salió corriendo hacia donde estaban los pelinegros con la carta en mano, pero se percato que habían otros pasos dentro de la mansión, eran dos personas que iban discutiendo

-¡¡¡ya te dije que me encuentro muy muy bien!!-dijo una voz femenina

-¡¡p…p…pero no te han dado de alta en el hospital, te saliste así nada mas!!-dijo una voz de hombre un tanto nerviosa

-¡¡eso te pasa por decirle a mi nii-sama y a Hisana onee-chan que llegaran de urgencia al Mundo Humano si sabes muy bien que ellos dos no pueden ir libremente hacia allá- dijo Rukia molesta con algo agarrado en sus brazos

-¡y que querías que hiciera! ¡Además yo no fui en que mando el mensaje! ¡Fue mi estúpido padre haciendo el drama cuando te vio en el hospital que quería que toda tu familia supiera! ¡Pero aun así, estabas en una situacion muy…!-dijo Ichigo viéndola mientras caminaban, pero al parecer Ichigo también llevaba algo entre sus brazos

-disculpen…-dijo el mensajero al verlos y ambos pararon de caminar- ¿están buscando a mi Señor?

-si, ¿Dónde se encuentra?-pregunto Rukia

-en…su oficina-dijo el mensajero al ver a los dos llevando "eso" consigo

-gracias…-dijo Rukia que siguió caminando

-¡¡oee Rukia!! No tan rápido-dijo Ichigo siguiéndola

Mientras esos dos se apartaron de la vista del mensajero el tan solo suspiro

-será mejor decirle sobre esta noticia después a Kuchiki-sama-dijo el mensajero

En otro lado de la mansión Kuchiki

-¿te vas ahora?-dijo Hisana viendo como Byakuya se arreglaba

-si…-dijo Byakuya

Pero en ese momento se pudieron oír unas voces muy familiares en el pasillo

-¿esas voces son?-dijo Hisana sorprendida que fue hacia la puerta para asegurarse de lo que estaba oyendo

Pero antes de que la pelinegra pudiera abrir la puerta alguien ya la había abierto antes

-¡Byakuya!-grito Ichigo sorprendiendo a los que estaba adentro de su oficina

-Ich…Ichi…-trataba de decir Hisana al verlo junto con Rukia con algo muy inesperado

Byakuya tan solo estaba sorprendido que perdió su mirada fría a una de muy sorprendido con sus ojos grises muy abiertos

-¡¡nii-sama!! ¡¡Hisana!!-dijo alegremente Rukia que estaba detrás de Ichigo

-uhh…-trataba de decir algo Hisana pero estaba muy sorprendida

-parece que los sorprendimos…-dijo Ichigo viendo a Rukia

Entre los brazos de Ichigo y Rukia había unas pequeñas creaturas, una en los brazos de Ichigo y otra en los de Rukia, eran dos hermosas bebes, eran dos gemelas recién nacidas, una tenia el cabello negro y otra castaña, a pesar que eran recién nacidas, nacieron algo peluditas por eso se puede distinguir el color del cabello

-¿esas…bebes…son…tu…tuyas, Rukia?-tartamudeo Hisana al verlas

-sorpresa-dijo sonriendo Rukia

Byakuya aun tenía la cara de sorpresa

-si…verán…Rukia quedo embarazada sin darnos cuenta-dijo Ichigo rascándose su cabeza con uno de sus brazos

-¡¿ah?!-dijo Hisana confundida

-existe una enfermedad muy extraña, que a pocas mujeres les ocurre, ellas están embarazadas sin darse cuenta, no tienen síntomas, no aumentaban de peso, y la prueba de embarazo les sale negativo-aclaro Ichigo- por eso estuvo de emergencia Rukia en el hospital

-¿y eso le paso a Rukia?-dijo aturdida Hisana

-si…estuve embarazada sin darme cuenta 9 meses atrás-dijo Rukia algo nerviosa

Byakuya aun seguía como piedra, pero nadie se daba cuenta

-¿y ya les tienen nombres?-dijo Hisana acercándose a Rukia

-pues…-dijo Ichigo, como parecía, fue tan sorpresiva la llegada de esas dos que no habían pensado en nombres

-nacieron en un momento especial…-dijo de la nada Rukia-…y se merecen nombres especiales-dijo viendo a la bebita que tenia en brazos que tenia el cabello negro

Ambos se quedaron confundidos

-¿y como las llamaremos?-pregunto Ichigo

-como ambas son niñas…-dijo Rukia-…estaba pensado en estos nombres…a la que tiene pelo castaño, pensaba llamarla Masaki

Ichigo se asombro por el nombre

-y la que tiene el pelo negro…decidí llamarla Hisana-dijo viéndola

La pelinegra se asombro al oír a Rukia que quería llamar a su pequeña como ella

-¿si no te molesta que le ponga tu nombre?-pregunto Rukia

Hisana tan solo sonrió dulcemente a Rukia y a la bebita

-no hay ningún problema-expreso acariciando la cabecita del bebé

-Masaki y Hisana…me gustan esos dos nombres…de personas muy especiales-dijo Ichigo acercándose a Rukia y tratando de abrazarla con la bebita en sus brazos

-¡tonto! Ten cuidado con Masaki- reprendió Rukia al ver que se acercaba a ella

-¡si tengo cuidado!-dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño

Hisana tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a su hermanita no le había pasado nada malo, solo estaba en el hospital por una inesperada sorpresa pero se dio cuenta que Byakuya no decía nada y se volteo para verlo

-Byakuya-sama ¿estas de acuerdo con esos nombres?-le pregunto Hisana pero se impresiono al verlo

Byakuya estaba pálido aun en shock por la noticia

-¿Byakuya?- pregunto Ichigo al ver que no reaccionaba

Eran muchas emociones para el noble, que tan solo se dejo llevar hacia el suelo cayendo desmayado

-¡¡Byakuya-sama!!-dijo Hisana alarmada ver a su esposo desmayado

-¡¡nii-sama!!-dijo preocupada Rukia

Pero de tanto grito que hacia los presentes las bebes empezaron a llorar

-¡¡Masaki!! No por favor nena no llores-decía Ichigo tratando de calmarla

-¡¡Ichigo sostén a Hisana!!-dijo mientras le daba a la bebita a Ichigo

Las dos bebes lloraban en los brazos de su padre

-¡¡Hisana, Masaki!! ¡¡Ya no lloren!!-decía Ichigo arruchándolas mientras que las hermanas Kuchiki sacudían el cuerpo desmayado de Byakuya para que este reaccionara

Pero mientras tanto en el pasillo se encontraba el mensajero viendo la escena

-será mejor que le diga después del susto a Kuchiki-sama sobre la noticia que Hisana-sama esta embarazada- dijo el mensajero suspirando al notar que su Señor no aguantaría con otra sorpresa

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o~~FIN~~o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

* * *

**¿y bien? ¿que tal? lo se...muy largo jaja xD, la verdad este el capitulo mas largo que he hecho en toda mi corta vida ._., y muchas gracias por leer este fic...y estoy muy muy agradecida por los review que me mandaron la vez pasada, espero haber contestado todos, o los que podia...xD, dejenme un review en este epilogo, así se si les gusto o no...y aun asi gracias por tomarse su tiempo en esto^^**

**y sin nada mas que decir...esta vez si...¡¡declaro este fic "Cuando Rukia conoce a Hisana" como terminado!!**


End file.
